The Prince and the Blader
by Ayia
Summary: The past seems to haunting Ayia more and more now, after she's joined the Majestics and has fallen for Enrique. She thought it was all behind her but now, it's right infront of her, and an old love is gripping at her heart, can she ignore it?
1. Chapter 1: Lone Blader

**The Prince and The Blader**

by Orelin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, Enrique (I wish I did...), or the Majestics, only Ayia and the Windwakers.**

**Chapter 1: Lone Blader**

**I walked slowly down the icy pavement, my feet tapping against the pavement in a solemn rhythm of my own symphony. Every move of my body triggered a cold freezing ripple that coursed through my muscles. Every small step led me deeper into my loneliness. I gripped my blue hooded sweatshirt and pulled the hood over my long brown hair with light blond streaks. My other hand clenched all that I had to my name, a sketchbook, a pencil, and my Beyblade, but my Beyblade more importantly. It contained my only companion, my Bitbeast Orelin. My fingers ran over the white and blue sleek plastic and its silver metal weight disk. The top attack ring plastic was molded into four separate wolf heads, depicting Orelin. The heads had blue hoods with silver eyes. The heads were separated by three jutting pieces of blue metal with the word 'wolf' printed on each one in white. In the center of the attack ring was my Bitchip where Orelin was contained. On the surface of the Bitchip was a picture of Orelin, the mighty wolf of Light. Orelin was pure white with a silver mask on its face that showed its dazzling sapphire eyes. There were blue stones hanging off the mask and around the huge paws where silver bangles hung around its paws. It had blue ancient markings on its chest. Its large fluffy tail whipped behind it. Not only had Orelin helped me to win Beyblade battles, but to survive also. My life depended on the simple spin of the blade. Back Alley Beyblading was either win or die. If your Blade's Offence, Defense, Endurance, or Speed was off by any margin, your Blade was out of the dish, and you were out of money, food, and luck. Orelin and I had never lost a battle, which gave me at least ten or fifteen dollars a week to spend on food. But if the battle was hard, I had to repair Orelin. But no matter how tough the battle or the situation, Orelin and I pulled through. I had never joined a Beyblading Team; I only needed myself and Orelin, nobody else. Other people were only either opponents, or distractions. **

**I kept walking down the alleyway, all the sounds and sights were too familiar; the clatter of old garbage cans from a hungry cat looking for an evening meal, the old spray paint symbols on the sides of the alleyway. They were either a Bladers mark as to where their territory was or they were names of pranksters looking for a distraction. The small lampposts on each side were creating pools of light as my optional guides through the streets, but I knew Paris's alleys and buildings like the back of my hand and needed no one or nothing to guide me but my own intuition. I had lived here in Paris for about four years since I had ran away from Moscow. Memories of that place still flooded my mind and brought the pain of the past back into my memory. The alleyway came to a stop and led into a street. I walked out into the uncertainty of the night, no longer in shelter, but Orelin would protect me. I knew not to depend on Orelin, but the bond between us was strong. I tilted my head upward, my bright blue eyes taking in the sight before me, the Louver. It was a huge building surrounded by plants and bushes of all sizes. The building itself was tall and pointed at the top and its outside was constructed of metal bars crisscrossing each other in a weaving pattern. It housed many paintings and statues, which I hoped mine would be in someday. The building was beautiful, and the pride and mask of Paris. People thought Paris was nothing but beauty, lovely food, and easy living. But that was a mask that seemed to portray Paris's better side. It was nothing like that if you weren't an Artist, Cook, or a famous Blader. **

**I looked down at the sketchbook under my arm with the small pencil attached to the inside. I had drawn pictures of Paris and Beyblade battles I had seen or been in. I could never sell any because I couldn't afford to buy a frame or the paints or the canvas needed to get there, so I had taken up Beyblading. I had gotten Orelin from a strange crystal that I found when I was in Moscow. I had now taken the crystal and made it into a small necklace that hung loosely around my neck.**

**My feet started to lead me towards the Louver. Suddenly, a small poster on a building window caught my eye. I stared at it closer, reading the small writing at the bottom. It said: **

**The World Championship Beyblade Match will be held in Italy on December 14, 2004. The best of the best will be competing for the top prize of ten thousand dollars and a spot in the Beyblading Hall of Fame. Some of the best teams will be there; including our own Majestics made up of Oliver, Robert, Johnny, and Enrique. Will they be able to hold their own against other First Class Teams such as the White Tigers, The All Stars, The Demolition Boys, and the Best of the Best; The Bladebreakers? Only time will tell in what is said to be the greatest Tournament the World will ever see. So grab your team, or join another, and get ready to LET IT RIP!**

**I wished Orelin and I could join the tournament, but we didn't have a team. I read the very bottom information. It said that each team must have at the most five bladers and could be either boy or girl between the ages of thirteen and seventeen. My eyes lighted with a sudden idea. The Majestics only had four members and could use another. But, their team name gave it all away, they were rich, and didn't need a worthless street rat like me on their team. They were all strong, rich, and snobby, and they would never change.**

**I still scanned their profiles. Oliver had short green hair and light purple eyes and has wearing a blue jacket and red pants; he also had a blue hat on with goggles on the hat. He owned a Unicorn Bitbeast named Unicolyon. Robert had purple hair and dark purple eyes and was wearing a tan jacket with tan shorts and a blue shirt under his jacket. He owned a Griffin Bitbeast named Grifflyon. Johnny was wearing a green jacket with a white shirt under it that had a green collar; he had dark brown eyes and brown hair and a Salamander Bitbeast named Salmlyon, and Enrique, who had short blond hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a yellow shirt with a red and white vest on over it and green pants and had an Aqua Snake Bitbeast named Amphilyon.**

**"Well, what do you say, Orelin?" I asked the Beast, "Should we go for it?"**

**A howl of agreement came out of the blade, sealing the stern agreement. **

**"Let's go then." I said as I started walking towards the Louver. Next to it was a small newspaper stand with four or five copies on it. I picked one up and read the title in shock. The main headline read.**

'**Amphilyon Stolen!' **

**I read farther.**

**On the night of December 2nd, one of the Majestics best bladers, Enrique's Beyblade and Bitbeast Amphilyon was stolen out of the Majestics base in Paris, France after Enrique was forced into a battle with the thief. The mysterious thief was described as a young boy in his late teens with a black robe and a strange Beyblade that was left at the scene after Enrique's blade was taken. Even after ten days of extreme search, the blade has not appeared. Will this keep the European Team out of the World Championships, or was this heist a plan by an opponent with a thirst to win? Only time will tell as the World Championship final date dwindles near.**

**I dropped the newspaper in shock. It hit the pavement as its pages ruffled in the wind. **

**"How could that happen?" I asked myself. **

**Right after I had finally convinced myself that I could be on a team and maybe make it to the Championships, but it had shattered before my eyes, printed in ink and branded to my broken heart.**

**Suddenly, I heard a familiar whizzing noise, a Beyblade. The small piece of plastic darted by my ear, filling my ear with constant buzzing. The Blade whipped back around and landed in the hands of its launcher. A small piece of my white hair by my ear fell like an autumn leaf and fluttered to the ground.**

**I spun around on my heel to see a dark shadowy figure.**

**"Step into the light you coward!" I yelled at the figure.**

**"I wouldn't be saying that if I were you." A boy's voice replied. I sensed a slight chill that riveted up my spine that I had felt long ago. He moved into the streetlight's stream of light, casting shadows on his figure. He was wearing a long black coat with a gold metal chain connecting the front. The front of the coat had a large white wolf on it; it must be his Blading symbol. He wore two long black boots that were made of leather. They stretched up his legs until they disappeared beneath his long coat. A hood was drawn up over his face. The only part of his face I could see were two piercing ice blue eyes that flooded my mind with a shattered memory that I couldn't piece together. **

**"Who are you?" I asked.**

**"Let's just say I'm a 'collector'." He said, "and I want to add your blade to my 'collection'."**

**"Who says you're even going to get it?" I yelled, "You probably don't even have any idea who you're talking to!"**

**"You're right." He said, "but I know that someone as inexperienced as you could never wield the Wolf of Light."**

**"You have no idea how much Orelin and I have been through together!" I said.**

**"Well no time for that now." He said, "There's no way you'll beat the newest member of my collection!"**

**He held out the blade that had attacked me earlier. It was small and light blue with small dragon heads engraved into it. On the Bitchip was a familiar Bitbeast. It was a long red and gold Dragon with two separate heads. **

**"Amphilyon!" I yelled, "That's Enrique's Blade; you're the thief!"**

**"I see you've read about me." He said with a laugh.**

**"That's it!" I yelled, "I will get Enrique's Beyblade back!" **

**"I'd like to see you try." He said as he pulled a red and black launcher from the inside of his coat. It was shaped like a small handgrip and had a dragon head at the front where Enrique's blade was attached.**

**I grabbed my own launcher out from my back pocket. It was dark blue and silver with a wolf head near the end. I put my white ripcord into the small hole by the wolf head and I inserted Orelin under the wolf head and turned the Blade until it made a slight 'click'.**

**"Let's do this!" I said, "3,2,1, Let It Rip!"**

**I pulled my ripcord as hard as I could, sending Orelin flying onto the cobblestone street. Both Blades buzzed as they darted towards each other, creating what seemed like the only noise in Paris. The Blades collided, sending sparks everywhere, and the small yellow lightning bolts flew from the blades and scattered on the road, creating a small light show.**

**"Get him Orelin," I said, "Show him what happens when you don't play fair!"**

**Orelin rammed into the other Blade, sending it back a bit. **

**"Amphilyon!" The boy yelled, suddenly, the blade started to glow a blazing gold and red. A small light came out of the Blade and started to expand, revealing a hologram of Enrique's Bitbeast. It seemed monstrous. It slithered over the battlefield and in front of me. I tried to hold back the fear welling up inside me as the Beast opened its mouths and its tongues slithered out of its mouths as small strings of spit hung off its tongues. The Beast lowered its heads to be level with mine. Its four pupils burned with angry rings of fire burning with hatred. I could feel its steaming breath panting onto my face. I shivered and fidgeted in front of the huge Beast's gaping maws. I straightened up; knowing this battle had to be ours.**

**"Orelin!" I yelled.**

**My blade started to glow an aura of blazing blue. A small light came out of my Blade and started to expand until Orelin appeared. It looked even stronger than it did on my Bitchip. Its tall slender body blazed with power.**

**"Attack!" The boy yelled as one of Amphilyon's heads came behind Orelin and its mouth opened showing two long fangs. The gleaming fangs sink into Orelin's neck as Orelin let out a cry.**

**"Don't give up!" I said as Orelin's body twisted and turned, trying to throw the beast off its body. The hair on its neck arched as it turned its neck and slammed Amphilyon onto the ground. The cobblestones rattled and started to sever, forming a raging crack between the two.**

**"Amphilyon, attack!" The boy yelled. Amphilyon charged for Orelin, but then seemed to stop and hang in midair, "What's wrong with you, you stupid overgrown snake? Attack!"**

**"He's not your Bitbeast." I said with a smile, "He will only obey Enrique, otherwise, you'll loose control, it seems you're the one that's inexperienced, you'll never control what's not yours!"**

**"Attack now!" He yelled, as the Beast seemed to glow again. The wind suddenly picked up and started to curve and spin, resulting a small raging twister. The winds had become visible and were whipping around angrily into the fierce spiral that was moving towards Orelin and me. The cyclone dug into the cobblestone and pulled pieces into the eye to add to its power. Slices of stone sliced through my hooded sweatshirt and my long blue jeans, making small tears in the fabric. Now they had started to slice into my skin, making burning scars in my skin. I felt myself loosing energy, and fast. The energy draining from my body. I felt my knee hit the ground. **

**"This battle must be ours," I said as I strained to get up, "ORELIN!"**

**Orelin howled as my blade started to glow and it rammed into the other blade, pushing it back and grinding against its attack ring. **

**"Orelin," I yelled, "Extreme Speed!"**

**Orelin started to run towards Amphilyon, but it suddenly disappeared. It then appeared at another end of the battlefield, then another, and another. **

**"Now!" I yelled as my blade and Orelin buzzed past the other blade, clashing it. The only way you could recognize that my blade was even there was that the other blade would be knocked off balance by an unknown source of sparks, Orelin. The other blade flew out of the dish and into my hands.**

**"And that's what happens when you use a blade that's not yours." I said as the boy looked at me in shock. He suddenly smiled.**

**"Don't you worry." He said, "That battle was all I needed. Seya…Ayia."**

**"Wait!" I said in shock that he knew me, "how do you--"**

**Suddenly a black mist covered the area, blinding and choking me. The mist flowed into my lungs and I coughed, trying to expel it from my throat. The mist cleared, and he was gone.**

**"I-I have to return this." I said breathing hard.**

**I picked up Orelin and put it into my pocket along with Amphilyon. I looked across the city until I saw a large hill with a large mansion surrounded by a golden gate, the Majestic's training base. My legs burned as I forced them to move up the hill to the base. Each step seemed to get harder and each breath seemed to be more staggered. I finally reached the door. I clenched my fist together as I hit the door with it. I saw the door open to reveal a young boy. **

**"Bonjour I-" He started to say. He had short green hair and light purple eyes that flickered in moonlight. He was wearing long velvet purple pants and a long-sleeved kimono-style shirt with silver markings on it, Oliver. His eyes widened when he saw my condition, "Oh my goodness!"**

**"Please give this to Enrique," I said with the last of my strength, holding out his blade "It rightfully belongs to him."**

**"You found Enrique's Blade!" He said, "Here, come inside."**

**I tried to take a step inside, but stumbled and fell. I felt myself hit the soft velvet of his pajamas as Oliver supported me. **

**"You need some rest!" He said, "Come on, I have an extra bed where you can stay." **

**"Ok-" I started to say as the last of my energy left my body as I closed my eyes and my world faded into darkness.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Battles, New Feelings

**Chapter 2: New Battles, New Feelings**

**My bright blue eyes fluttered open slowly to see long white curtains that were swaying in a light breeze. I looked down to see soft blue bedspread covers drawn over my body; my head lightly rested on a fluffy white pillow. I raised my head and sat up in the bed and looked myself over. I was still wearing the same clothes from last night, but it looked like my wounds had been tended to. I swung my now bare feet around to the edge of the bed, letting them lightly brush the lavender carpet spread across the room. I moved the soft curtains to see the rest of the room before me. **

**The wall was a soft lilac color with a small whicker desk and chair in the corner. A window was across from the bed, which a ray of morning sun flowed through. Pictures of elegant flowers hung throughout the room. I stood on my feet and walked to the edge of the room where a white door was. I grabbed the brass doorknob and turned it lightly, pushing it open. A long hallway stood before me. It was decked in red carpet with orange and brown paint on the walls. Small torches lit the way to the end of the hallway where it seemed to open into a bigger room. Adding to the light were two crystal chandeliers made of hanging crystals that glimmered in the light. I walked down the hallway, taking in the sight of it. I walked into the larger room and gasped in awe.**

**The room before me was enormous. It had the same design as the hallway, but rows of metal armor lined the walls. Huge portraits hung on the walls. The ceiling was just as amazing. The ceiling itself was a mural. Beautiful designs were scattered along the ceiling with a huge chandelier in the center. Next to one of the murals was a small chestnut chair. Oliver was sitting in it, admiring the painting. He was now wearing his usual uniform of a blue jacket and red pants. Perched gracefully on his head was a blue beret with a pair of goggles attached to it.**

**"Um, Hello." I said, slightly tiptoeing nearer.**

**Oliver whipped around in his chair to face me.**

**"Oh Bonjour!" He said, a French accent lining his voice, "We didn't get off very well on the introductions last night, now did we?"**

**"I guess not." I said as he got out of the chair and walked over to me.**

**"My name's Oliver," He said shaking my hand, "The French Champion of Beyblading."**

**"M-my name's Ariana." I said, "Just call my Ayia."**

**"That's a beautiful name," He said with a smile, "Oh! Enrique will want to meet you. But first, take a shower and get changed into something a little more suitable, your clothes are in the Shower Room waiting for you; it's the room at the end of that hallway." **

**He pointed his finger down the next hallway, "Then meet up with me here, and then, we'll go to breakfast." **

**"But what about my blade?" I asked.**

**"Oh all that is waiting for you in the Shower Room too." He said.**

**"Okay." I said as I turned around, "Thank you Oliver."**

**"Your very welcome." He said as I walked down the next hallway and it led me to another white door. I opened it to reveal a small shower room. The walls were a tinge of gray with white tile on the floor. There was a marble double sink in one corner and a shower in the other. The shower was lined with silver and the front of it was clear glass. I quickly turned around and locked the door. I turned my attention to the sink to see a mound of clothes neatly folded with Orelin and my launcher lying on top of it.**

**I shed my clothes and walked into the shower and turned the silver switch to run the water on and turned it to 'hot'. Hot water cascaded over me, making me feel clean, something I hadn't felt in a long time. I grabbed the bottle of shampoo and rubbed it into my hair and let the water rinse it out. I did the same with conditioner. I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. I grabbed a nearby white towel and rubbed it over my skin and hair, drying it. I picked up the 'new' clothes that were set out for me. It consisted of a white and blue tinted marble dress. The colors swirled together, creating a complex pattern. It stretched about to my knees and fit rather tightly. Under it was a pair of tall blue leather boots that stretched about to my thighs and a small dark blue hat that was shaped like a small oval near the top and it had a small bill that stuck out a little over my bangs.**

**I laughed a bit as I put it on. 'either they're giving me a treat.' I thought zipping the dress up, 'or vice versa.' **

**I slid on the boots, placed the hat on my head, and picked up Orelin and my launcher. I walked over to the door, opened it and walked back out into the main hallway where Oliver was waiting for me. His eyes widened a bit when he saw me.**

**"No wonder Enrique picked out that outfit." I heard him mumble under his breath. **

**"I heard that." I said as he smiled.**

**"Well, anyway," He said, "We should be going; Enrique is probably training while the others are already ready, we'll go get him and go to breakfast."**

**"Okay." I said as he led me over to a small bookshelf.**

**"I thought you said we were going to a training room." I said, a little annoyed.**

**"We are." He said with a chuckle as he pulled a small blue book near the center. The bookshelf suddenly started to move to the side, revealing a small hallway. **

**The hallway was dark and lit with only small torches. The walls were made of some kind of slate gray stone. We walked to the end where a large door stood. Oliver walked up to the door. Next to the door was some sort of small box. Oliver took out a small pink Beyblade and placed it into the box. A small red laser scanned over the blade. The door suddenly opened, revealing a large room. The walls were a slate gray and in the center of the room was a large chrome Beyblade dish with two platforms leading to each side of the dish. A young boy was on one side. **

**He had short blond hair that came in slick waves around his face except for two bangs near the front that lightly curved and hung over his face that made the shape of a heart. He also had bright sapphire eyes that were trained upon a small blade that was light blue with small dragon heads engraved into it. That must be Amphilyon, and the blader must be Enrique. I walked up to the other side of the dish with Oliver. Enrique finally looked up and saw Oliver and me. **

**"Is this her?" He asked.**

**"Yes." Oliver said.**

**He jumped into the dish, making his short red vest blow back, revealing part of his yellow turtleneck. He knelt down on one knee that was covered by his dark green pants. He picked up his Beyblade and climbed out of the dish and stood in front of me.**

**"I thank you for rescuing Amphilyon for me." He said.**

**"I couldn't let some one use what wasn't theirs." I said, "Amphilyon rightfully belongs to you."**

**"My name's Enrique," He said, "The Italian Beyblading Champion."**

**"I'm Ariana." I said, "But, just call me Ayia." **

**"Pleased to make your acquaintance." He said as he grabbed my hand and lightly pressed his lips against it. I felt something very strange come through me. A blush stained my face before I slowly withdrew my hand. I had heard of this feeling somewhere, but I couldn't place my finger on it. **

**"Lady's man." I heard Oliver mumble. **

**"For saving Amphilyon," He said, "I ask that you stay with us for awhile." **

**"I guess I could," She said, "You wouldn't mind Orelin and me training with you guys, right?"**

**"Sure!" He said, "Any Blader is welcome in our dish."**

**"Thank you." I said shaking his hand. I looked up into his eyes. Those blue Casanova eyes pierced right through me. I felt flush come over my face as I felt something-strange flow through me again. I only felt his hand on mine, his soft velvet skin slightly rubbing against mine as it barley shook up and down now, coming to a sudden stop as I was still feeling something, now more than ever. He flashed a smile at me. I was almost thrown off my feet; it was absolutely gorgeous. I suddenly saw a small trace of red stain its way across his face. I guessed I was doing something wrong so I stared down at the gray floor and twiddled my boots together. **

**"Are you nervous?" He asked. Yes, that was it, nervousness, but, why?**

**"I guess." I said, looking back up, I suddenly looked back down. I couldn't look at his eyes again, but I couldn't help it.**

**I looked up and saw them again, the two orbs that made a shiver hit my spine and a blush hit my face. **

**"I-I" I started, "I'm sorry, but I- um- Oh Oliver, didn't you say something about breakfast?"**

**"Oh, how silly of me, of course!" He said as I let go of his hand and turned towards Oliver, my excuse, "Enrique, all of us are waiting for you."**

**"Then let's get going!" Enrique said as he latched his arms around Oliver and me and we walked out of the room. We walked and back into the larger room and down the hallway leading to my room. He turned and walked into a separate hallway until we came to another room. **

**The room was longer than the other rooms that I had seen. It had a long chestnut table that covered most of the room except for a large grandfather clock at the other end. One boy and one older boy sat at the table. The younger boy was wearing a pair of dark tan pants and a blue shirt with a torn tan jacket; he had dark brown eyes and brown hair, Johnny. The older boy who was about eighteen had purple hair and dark purple eyes and was wearing a purple vest and white pants and a white shirt under the jacket, Robert. **

**"That's a nice Grandfather Clock." I said, commenting on the wooden timekeeper. **

**"You mean the actual clock," Enrique whispered to me, "Or Robert?"**

**We both lightly laughed.**

**"Stop laughing!" Robert said, his proud booming voice cut through our laughing like tissue paper, "I will not tolerate such uncouth behavior!"**

**Enrique and I laughed even more.**

**"What a cute couple." Said the brown-haired boy sarcastically, "Your newest girl, Enrique?"**

**We both stopped laughing and looked at him and then each other.**

**"Why would you say such a thing Johnny?" Enrique asked in a false voice of innocence.**

**"Because it's every girl." Johnny said.**

**I looked at him with almost empty eyes, every girl, every girl? I didn't know why, but I felt before like I had expected something from him, but was he just playing with me? Is that what he meant when he said, 'every blader', 'or every 'girl' blader?' Was that the only reason I was here, because he wanted me here as an honorable blader, or as a potential date? He looked back as a look of 'sorry' and 'forgive me' or 'don't pay attention to him.' But his eyes were not enough. I needed to find out if he wanted me here as a blader or not.**

**"Enrique?" I asked.**

**"Yes?" He replied.**

**"Could I speak with you in the hallway for a moment?" I asked.**

**"Sure." He said as we walked out into the hallway. I turned around and shut the door, I wanted this confidential and between us only. I turned around and looked him in the eyes again. If he only wanted me here as a date, I would have to…leave. But, how could I? I was standing face to face with maybe the best blader and best looking boy in Europe. How could I stand to just turn around and leave him? But, I didn't even know him. He could be, and probably was, like all the others. But, what if he wasn't? What if he and I could be---no, it couldn't happen. Not between him, a famous blader, and me, a street rat off the streets of Paris. Still, when I looked at him, I felt anything was possible. Something just made me feel that way, I didn't know what it was, but it was there, and it wasn't about to leave anytime soon.**

**"Enrique," I said, setting one of my hands on his shoulder, the soft woven red fabric lightly brushing across my fingers, "Why do you want me here?"**

**"What?" He asked.**

**"Do you want me here because I'm a blader," I said, "or because I'm a girl?"**

**"It may be a little bit of both." He said, "I owe you my life for rescuing Amphilyon for me, and you must have been a very skilled blader to do so, and I think that no one could disagree, you're cute."**

**"I guess I'll take that as a compliment," I said with a red face, "I want you to see me as a little more than just a blader, but not a girl either, you see where I'm kinda going?"**

**"Yeah, I think I do." He said as he leaned in towards me as I backed up against the door, "want to join the team?"**

**I thought it over for a second, but, hating to admit it, all I could think about was the distance between us. I could join the team, make it to the World Championships, and maybe even win and get the money needed to become the artist I wanted to be. But, I would have to deal with them, and their personalities. But what if they found out what I was, would they want me anymore? But of course…I didn't have to tell them, it could just be my own little secret.**

**"Sure." I said. **

**"Now about seeing you as more than a blader," he said, "Did you mean as a team member?"**

**"No?" I said in a questioning way. **

**"Well I guess I could answer that for you." He said as he moved in closer and put his arms around my waist. I looked at him questioningly, how much more than just a blader? But, how could I resist him? I felt something weird happening to me. I-I wasn't sure what, but whatever it was, I couldn't control it. It was like a bit beast, if you couldn't handle it, it took over, so I just closed my eyes and went with what happened, but I needed to see. I barley squinted my eyes open to see what happened. **

**He came closer to me until our noses slightly touched. I saw his lips move closer to mine. He was---going to kiss me. I had never been kissed, ever. But for some reason, I had always wanted it to happen. People had said it felt like magic, which was something I had lost hope in a long time ago, and buried it in my heart. But now it was resurfacing, like it was brought back to life. This truly felt like magic. It felt like a fantasy coming true, something that turned out not exactly the way you wanted, but in the center, it was true bliss and simplicity. **

**Suddenly, I felt myself loosing balance as I saw the door was lightly cracked open, and now it had opened and we had started to fall through. I hit the floor with Enrique falling onto me. I supported my self up with my elbows to come face to face with Enrique. For a minute, we were in our own world. My hand rose up and I laced my fingers through his golden bangs for a minute. It was like no one else was there but us. My hand traced down the side of his face, his milky white skin felt like silk under my hand. I was caught in his eyes again and we just stayed there, not even thinking about the others. I was just thinking about how close we were. **

**"Are you guys alright?" We heard a voice from the table, "The food's already on the table."**

**I quickly got onto my knees. "Yeah fine." I said, "the door cracked open while I was leaning on it and it opened all the way and I fell on the floor."**

**"Oh, glad you're alright." Oliver said as I poked my head from underneath the table to see the most food I had ever seen in my entire life.**

**There were pancakes and waffles stacked mountaintop high, plates and plates of French Toast, bacon, eggs, sausage, hash browns, buttered toast, crapes, scones, croissants, and much more. **

**"Are we supposed to," I started, staring a bit wide-eyed at the food, "eat all of this?"**

**"You can try." Oliver said with a laugh, "But I don't think it's possible."**

**"But you have to admit," Enrique said, "Oliver's a pretty good cook."**

**"You made all of this?" I said in amazement, "that's amazing!"**

**"I guess," Oliver said, "But it's your job to tell me whether it's good or not."**

**"So grab me a plate and stand back!" Johnny said grabbing a plate and loading it with everything he could get to.**

**"Okay." I said as I grabbed a plate and placed two pancakes, two strips of bacon, one sausage, and a sunny-side up egg.**

**I grabbed a small silver fork and started to eat. The meal was absolutely delicious and I savored every bite; I had never had a meal this large before. I always got by with the usual bread and meat. But this was a smorgasbord. I finally finished and set down with the others.**

**"Want any more?" Oliver asked as he handed me a plate.**

**"No I'm as stuffed as a tick." I said, "I may never eat again!"**

**"Oh well," Johnny said as he grabbed another piece of bacon off a plate, "Your loss."**

**"Um guys?" Enrique said sitting down, "I have decided to add a new member to our team."**

**"Who is he?" Robert asked, "he better not be uncouth!"**

**"It's not a he." He said as he pushed me forward, "it's a she."**

**"What?" Johnny said, "A girl?" **

**"I don't mind," Oliver said, "besides it's good to have someone around who enjoys my cooking so much."**

**"Only because you act like a girl!" Johnny yelled.**

**"I will not stand for an uncouth girl on our team!" Robert said.**

**I started to get angry, "Well, if you think you're such a good blader, why don't you prove it?" I said. **

**"I won't fight someone as uncouth as you!" He said.**

**"Why?" I asked, "You scared?"**

**"The captain of the Majestics is never afraid!" He said.**

**"Then battle me!" I said, "If I win, I'm on the team."**

**"And if I win?" He asked.**

**I thought for a minute, "I'll work here as a cook or servant, your choice."**

**I still wanted to stay here.**

**"Good," He said, "You'll be back in the kitchen, where you belong."**

**"Enough talk!" I said, "Let's battle!"**

**We walked back into the Training Room and we each walked up to our sides of the dish. I grabbed Orelin and attached him to my launcher.**

**"Ready?" Oliver said as he stepped on the side of the dish, "3,2,1, Let it Rip!"**

**We both launched our blades. I saw that Robert's was a dark purple with eagle heads engraved into it. Our blades clashed together, creating sparks as they pushed each other around the dish. I went into my strategy. I went to the middle of the dish and waited.**

**"Grifflyon attack!" He yelled as the blade rushed towards mine. I gave a bit of a grin.**

**"Now!" I yelled. My blade suddenly disappeared.**

**"Where'd it go?" Johnny asked.**

**I lightly tilted my head upward. My blade was in midair. It fell onto Robert's blade and started destroying the attack ring. My blade hopped off his and still spun around his. I decided not to release Orelin until I needed to.**

**"Grifflyon!" Robert yelled as his Beyblade began to glow. His Bit Beast was released into the stadium. It was a huge purple Griffin with long talons that proved a threat to my blade. Its long beak shone in the lights of the stadium.**

**It was time.**

**"Orelin!' I yelled as Orelin came out of my blade. The Majestics took one sight of the powerful wolf and they all gasped in awe.**

**"Grifflyon Attack!" Robert yelled as his Bit Beast's talons dug into Orelin's side.**

**"Never give up Orelin!" I yelled as he wriggled free and still stood against the large beast. **

**"Extreme Speed!" I yelled as my blade started to lunge towards Robert's, but it suddenly disappeared. It then appeared at another end of the battlefield, then another, and another, just like in the last battle I had with the strange boy. **

**"Now!" I yelled as my blade buzzed past the Robert's, clashing it. The boys gasped as they saw how Orelin would knock Grifflyon off balance by to their eyes an unknown source of sparks, which was Orelin. Robert's blade flew out of the dish and landed by his feet.**

**"Who's where they belong now?" I yelled looking at Robert, who was in a state of shock.**

**"I guess I owe you your side of the deal." He said, "that was an honorable battle, and welcome to the Majestics."**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to the Majestics

**Chapter 3: Welcome to the Majestics **

**"Good!" I said, I was so happy I had gotten onto a Blading team. We could go to nationals, and even the world championships, and maybe win. **

**"Wait." Said Johnny; "You may be able to beat one of us, but what about training? Nothing's going to be the same with a girl around here."**

**"Like?" Oliver asked.**

**"Where is she going to sleep, what's she going to wear, she can't stay in that dress every day. What about our bathroom schedule, what if she's in there and one of us walks in? We can't have our teammates getting distracted anyway." I saw him flick Enrique's head with his finger, "Especially you, and not to mention, the Tournament's in TWO DAYS!" **

**"You don't have to worry," I said, "I'll go out later today and buy some clothes for myself. I'll sleep in the room I did last night, and I'll just add my name to the bath schedule. If any of you come in, you'll know never to come in again."**

**I saw Johnny shiver a little. **

**"Anyway," Oliver said, "what now?"**

**"Well," Robert said, "I suppose we need to know a little more about her since she's on our team, all we know is that she's a good blader with a wolf Bitbeast."**

**"His name's Orelin," I said, "and call me Ayia, not 'her'."**

**"Okay," Robert said, "just so we know you're not uncouth, what did you do before you came here?"**

**I suddenly froze. What if I told them I was a poor street urchin? They wouldn't want me on the team. They were all almost perfect, rich, and a Johnny and Robert were full of hot air. I looked over at Oliver, who had a small book with a drawing on the page. I suddenly snapped into an idea.**

**"I'm an—Artist." I said.**

**"Oh really?" Oliver said, perking his head up, "What happened to you anyway, you looked pretty beaten up when you came here?"**

**"Well the battle for Enrique's was tough." I said.**

**"Why don't you have any money with you?" Johnny asked.**

**"Because." I started, I'd have to continue my story to make it believable, "My Credit Card was stolen and my bank account was drained dry and I haven't had the money to put a picture on the market since."**

**"That's terrible!" Enrique said.**

**"Anyway," I said, "I get my inspiration by----living the life of simpler people. It makes me see the world in a different angle."**

**"That's very interesting." Oliver said.**

**"Well," I said, "I like to be original."**

**"That's good." He said, "anyway, I suppose we can just hang around the base until dinner and then we'll eat and then go to bed."**

**"That sounds good to me." I said as I grabbed Orelin and my launcher, "anyone want to train?"**

**"Sure." Enrique said as he grabbed his blade and launcher.**

**"Enrique, training, now I've seen everything!" Johnny said, "Maybe it is a good thing that she's here, she'll make him get off his butt and work."**

**"Come on." I said as I tugged Enrique by the collar down the hallway. **

**We walked into the Training Room.**

**"Let's battle." I said, "I doubt you could stand up to Orelin since it only took me one attack to defeat your Bitbeast when I battled it before."**

**"But it wasn't in my control." Enrique said as he held up his launcher. "Let's go!"**

**"Fine by me." I said, "3,2,1, Let It Rip!" **

**We launched our blades into the dish. The both spun around the dish, and then suddenly veered towards each other and clashed together, sending sparks everywhere. They were both pushed back by the clash and started to go at it again.**

**"Orelin!" I yelled as my blade clashed into Enrique's again, sending it sailing to the very edge of the dish. The blade luckily recovered and came back into the dish.**

**"Good thing that came into the dish," I said, a little confident, "I wanted a challenge."**

**"We'll show you, Amphilyon!" He yelled as the monstrous Bitbeast came out of its blade and glided around the field, "Attack!"**

**"Orelin!" I yelled as my Bitbeast came out of my blade. **

**Orelin was hit by the huge beast and knocked back to the edge of the dish. **

**"Come on Orelin!" I yelled as my blade recovered and fell back into the dish again. **

**I stared at Amphilyon trying to think of a plan. Wait, it has two heads, if they attack each other, he'll destroy himself.**

**"Orelin, stand still!" I yelled as Orelin stopped right between the two beast's heads.**

**"Well if you're going to just stand there, I'll take the advantage! Amphilyon attack!" He yelled as both of the heads closed in on Orelin.**

**"Now!" I yelled as Orelin jumped into the air, causing the two heads to become entangled and snare at each other.**

**"What's going on?" Enrique said.**

**"They're attacking each other." I said, "they have such a temper, they'll attack they're target without stopping, but now that Orelin moved, their target is one another."**

**"Amphilyon!" Enrique yelled as the beast tried to untangle itself. Suddenly, it started to thrash back and forth, veering out of control.**

**"It's loosing control!" I yelled as the two heads, turned around towards Enrique and started to charge.**

**"No!" I yelled as I ran across the dish. I had to push him out of the way. I ran full force at him and pushed him over to the side as the heads just passed the place where we were. I got up and had to take action.**

**"Orelin, ancient blast!" I yelled as Orelin opened his mouth and a large beam exploded from its mouth and hit Amphilyon, engulfing the stadium in light. **

**"Get down, quick!" I said as I pushed Enrique down again, "This is going to be huge!"**

**"As soon as I get up," he joked, "you push me back down."**

**The light cleared as both Blades landed next to us.**

**"Are you alright?" I asked.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, "that was some attack!"**

**"Don't underestimate me because I'm a girl." I said.**

**"I didn't." He said, "you know how to battle and I honor that." **

**"Really," I said, "You're not like the others." **

**"Others?" He asked.**

**"Most people," I said, "they underestimate girls and take them for advantage, or all they do is fall in love a first sight."**

**"And what may I ask is wrong with that?" He asked. **

**"Because," I said with a laugh, "not everyone's what they are at first sight."**

**"Yeah, well," Enrique said, "what about you?"**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"You're the first exception." He said as I stared into his eyes again.**

**"Enrique," I said.**

**"What?" He asked.**

**"I-" I started. I wasn't able to finish. We just stayed there, staring at each other. I was feeling 'it' again. That was the only thing I could refer to it as, "I'm not really sure."**

**"That's okay." He said, "all of us loose our train of thought sometimes."**

**I suddenly closed my eyes, hoping that when I opened them, we would be back in the battle and none of this ever happened, he could have been hurt, but I opened them and he was still there. But I still felt something, and it was starting to take over. I laced my hand through his hair again and tugged at his ear a bit. **

**"You know that's called an ear." He said, "you've got a two for one deal too."**

**I laughed a bit; "I know that." I said, "It's just, yours looked kinda fun to pull."**

**"Yeah, well what about your ears?" He asked as he pulled my own ear. I felt a tingle surge through me.**

**"Alright, alright!" I said as he let go, "I'm really ticklish." **

**"Oh, really?" He asked.**

**"Why—oh no." I said as his fingers rubbed up and down my ribcage, "Ahhh, stop, stop!"**

**I twisted and turned trying to wriggle the fingers off my stomach. He finally let go leaving me gasping for air while I was laughing. I sat up. **

**"Okay, okay." I said, "stop before you make my stomach explode."**

**"Okay." He said as he sat up. I saw his eyes spark with an idea, "I almost forgot, come on!"**

**He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. He started dragging me towards a small door.**

**"Where are you taking me?" I asked.**

**"You'll see." He said as we stopped at the door. He opened the door. In the small room in front of us was a dark red color with four glass cases in each corner of the room and one in the center. They each had a set of armor in them. One was golden and red, one was dark blue and light blue, one was pink and green with a small horn in the center of the head piece, one was red and black, and the case in the middle was white and blue. It had a wolf in the center and the helmet was the shape of a wolf head and showed the bottom of the head, and there were two wolf paw prints around the head in the center of the chest plate. It also had a long metal tail that was connected to the leg armor; the tail itself stretched to the floor, along with a striped scarf that trailed around the neck.**

**"What is it?" I asked, staring at it in awe.**

**"It's your armor." He said, "every member has one, the red one's mine, the pink and green one's Oliver's, the red and black one's Johnny's, and the blue one's Robert's."**

**"So this one's mine?" I asked.**

**"Yeah, you should try it on." He said, "go ahead."**

**I slowly opened the case and took out the suit of armor. I slid on the chest piece and the leg and arm armor, putting weight on my body. I wrapped the scarf around my neck and finally rested the helmet on my head. I felt like I weighed an extra ten or twenty pounds even though the armor fit me tightly.**

**"I feel like a tin can." I said, trying to walk.**

**"But a very pretty tin can." Enrique said as he laughed, "if you could walk that is."**

**"Oh yeah?" I said, "I can walk just fine, see?"**

**I moved my foot, but lost my balance and fell over.**

**"Yeah, really fine." He said as he helped me up, "You should practice with it, it'll get lighter, and I could see if Robert or Oliver could make it a little lighter."**

**"You may want to make that a priority." I said as I tried to move, but fell over again.**

**"Yeah, I may." He said as he helped me up again.**

**"I'm taking this thing off." I said as I took off the armor and placed it back in the case, "that's better. Let's go, the others are probably waiting for us."**

**Suddenly, I felt him grab my hand and spin me back around on my heel so I faced him.**

**"Wait," He said, "I almost forgot, you'll need a new launcher too."**

**"Why?" I asked, "what's wrong with the one I have?"**

**"Nothing." He said, "It's just your blade could probably use some extra spin. The launcher's in the bottom part of the case." **

**I stooped down to see two long doors at the bottom of the glass case. I opened them to see a long staff that when it was stood upright, it reached my shoulders. It was a mixture of blue and white, with a large glass orb on the top. Right below the orb was a spot for my blade and ripcord. I stared at the orb again. It looked familiar. It was a mixture of different blues that seemed to move and come alive in the orb. I now realized that it looked like my necklace that I received Orelin from.**

**I pulled on the silver chain of my necklace until I saw the small gem. It resembled the orb exactly. Suddenly, the memories of Moscow flooded my mind. I remembered the pain I had been put through to be on that team. I didn't want that life anymore, but something still called me to be the ruthless blader I used to be. I shook my head.**

**"You okay?" He asked.**

**I snapped back to reality, "Yeah!" I said cheerfully, "I'm fine." **

**"Okay," He said, "Want to try your launcher out?" **

**"Uh, sure!" I said, removing the launcher. I looked for a place to put the ripcord.**

**"You don't need a ripcord." Enrique said, "just give it a swipe, and the blade will fly out by force."**

**I put Orelin in the slot under the orb. I put my other launcher in a small pocket in the side of my dress, and I walked out of the small room and next to the dish.**

**"Let it rip!" I yelled as I fired the blade. Orelin flew into the dish and buzzed around the outside five or six times before coming to its normal speed and settling its normal spot in the center of the dish, "Wow, this really puts an extra zip in my spin!"**

**"I thought it would." Enrique said as he watched the blade start to zigzag in evasive maneuvers around the dish.**

**"What's the use of that armor anyway?" I asked.**

**"Well, mine's from my family, passed down from generation to generation." Enrique said, "And the others are so they can control their Bitbeasts better. **

**"Why would you need armor?" I asked, "all you need is heart and a good bond between you and your Bitbeast."**

**"What?" Enrique asked.**

**"You and your Bitbeast share a bond." I said, "Some people just think that Bitbeasts are meant for fighting and winning battles, but they're there because they chose you for a reason. Sometimes it is said that a Bitbeast resembles its blader, not in looks, but personality too, like Orelin and I; we don't look precisely alike, but we do act alike, we always fight to the death and never give up."**

**"What about Amphilyon and me?" Enrique asked.**

**"Well you don't exactly have any scales," I said with a laugh, "but you both have a bit of a temper, and you're both very powerful. But you do give up a little too easily, you try to end everything in one move and use all your energy at the beginning of something. Try to spread your strength out a little more, that way everything will be just as powerful, but twice the amount of time." **

**"Wow." He said, "you're a whole team rolled into one person! You're a strategist, blader, and a supporter all in one!"**

**"Well." I said, "I've bladed by myself mostly all of my life, so I've had to learn to do everything myself."**

**"When did you ever blade with anyone else?" He asked.**

**"In Russia." I said, "I belonged to a team that stole Bitbeasts and used them as science experiments, but when I found out why, and I ran from the organization and lived here ever since I was about thirteen."**

**"You've been in Paris longer than I have." He said, "I used to live in Italy. But then we needed to train together to win the finals, so we built this base." **

**"I wonder how you all get along." I said.**

**"What do you mean?" He asked.**

**"Well you're all champions of Europe," I said, "and it must get to your head sometimes, so, sometimes you may rely on yourself too much. But, you don't get anywhere without teammates who always get your back and help you out." **

**"That's why we built the base." He said, "after our defeat from the Blade Breakers, we realized that we need to be a real team and start working together."**

**"I can't wait until the finals." I said as Orelin flew back into my hand, "the competition will be fierce, you sure you can handle it?"**

**"I should be asking you the same question." Enrique said, "you may be able to beat me, but the Blade Breakers are a force to be reckoned with."**

**"Oh yeah?" I said, "Who exactly are these Blade Breakers? The only one I've ever heard of is Tyson, and the only thing bigger than his skills is his appetite!"**

**"That may be true." Enrique said, "but his skills are way up there on the charts." **

**"Well just trust me." I said, setting my hand on his shoulder, "You need to have a little more faith in your teammates."**

**"Well who says I don't?" He asked.**

**"I don't mean it that way." I said, "You see, I used to only believe that once a blader stepped inside a dish, the only thing he, or she, could believe in was him, or her, self. But, after I was put on a team, I was taught wisdom by a young blader who helped me to learn that you may not like being on a team, but teamwork is something we all have to learn and come to ends with."**

**"He must have been a wise blader." He said.**

**"Yeah," I said. I suddenly thought about whether I should tell him if I could remember him or not. "The sad thing is, I can't remember him, I mean his name, or any of my team member's names, but they were all boys."**

**"Oh." He said, "do you remember what he looked like?"**

**"I only remember the color red and blue." I said, trying to piece my memories together, my lie was fading, and it was starting to break down. "And then the color black, and being extremely cold."**

**"Why is it so hard to remember?" He asked.**

**"It's not that I can't remember." I said with sadness, "It's that I don't want to remember."**

**I started to remember the pain again. The undying pain Orelin and I had been through, the things I had done, the people I had betrayed, the friends I had lost.**

**Small tears slid from my eyes as I turned around ashamed, not wanting to have him notice my tears.**

**"What's wrong?" He asked as his hand was put on my shoulder, "Are you okay?"**

**"I don't want to talk about it." I said.**

**"You know," He said, "I'm your teammate, you can tell me anything, and it'll be between us."**

**I turned to face him, tears still sliding down my face. I closed my eyes; last time I had cried, I was punished for it, this time may be no different. I tensed my muscles, expecting to feel the hard hit that was to come. But instead I felt a soft touch. I opened my eyes to see his hand on my face wiping the tears off my face. Comfort? But why would he comfort me? **

**"Why are you comforting me?" I asked.**

**"What kind of question is that?" He asked, "You're crying."**

**"So?" I asked.**

**"It's normal to comfort someone." He said, "last time I checked."**

**I felt myself breaking down slowly. I couldn't help it, all the pain. I felt it now more than ever. I lowered my head onto his shoulder and just cried, harder than I ever had before. I felt my tears drench his shoulders and I raised my head.**

**"I'm sorry," I said, "it's just that--"**

**"What?" He said, "It's alright, you don't have to worry, you're on our team, and we'll take care of you, don't worry."**

**"But--" I started to say; they had no idea what my teammates or my life was like before. I could only remember the pain, what if they came back for me? "What if--"**

**His hand slid under and lightly cupped my chin. He tilted my head upward as I stared up into his eyes. They had turned a soft, caring look, telling me he wouldn't break a promise. **

**"There will be no 'what if'." He said**

**I wanted to object. I wanted to speak, but I couldn't talk, or was it that I didn't want to talk? This moment, it was unlike anything I had ever felt before. I had only felt it once before, but I thought I would never feel it again. I finally put words into my mouth.**

**"Enrique," I started, "I--"**

**His finger slid down the front of my chin. "You don't need to say anything."**

**He said.**

**I suddenly felt uneasy. The time I had felt like this before I had felt exactly the same. Was this genuine, or just another feeling? But, I still remembered him; the one I had felt this with before. A part of my heart still called out for him, in hopes of what we had before, but it would never be what it once was. He had probably forgotten about me and escaped too, probably on another team, and maybe even at the tournament. I just closed my eyes, lied my head on his shoulder, and just searched my mind. I felt his hand rub up and down my back, easing my pain. I remembered that blader, the one that stole Amphilyon, and his eyes, they filled my mind with memory, but what did all of it mean? I needed to find out; I searched my mind again. I started with the article. The newspaper said that the only evidence the police could find was…. A Beyblade left at the scene.**

**"Hey Enrique," I said, "what did the blade that was left here look like?"**

**"What?" He asked.**

**"The person who stole Amphilyon." I said.**

**"Oh," He said, "I have it in a small plastic bag because the police wanted to check it for evidence. The Bitchip's not in it though."**

**"That's okay." I said, "Could I still see it?"**

**"Sure." He said as his hand dug into his pocket. He took the blade out of the bag and handed it to me, "here you go."**

**I gasped when I felt the blade in my hand. It had a reminiscence of a cold touch, as though something had caused the cold to almost fade away. It was a light blue-silver-like color with four wolf heads on each side. The wolves had red hoods and bright yellow eyes. I looked around the outside to see small traces of ice that melted in my hands. The small droplets of memory ran down my hand and fell to the floor. **

**I looked at where the Bitchip was supposed to be. It seemed as to have been taken out either for a fast escape…or for another use. Could it be?**

**"Come on." Enrique said, "The others may be waiting for us."**

**"Okay." I said, tearing my thoughts away from the blader and its owner. 'Coincidence.' I thought to myself, "not probable, but possible.'**

**I put Orelin into my pocket and put the launcher into its case and attached Orelin to the old launcher.**

**We walked back to the main room to see Oliver walking around the room. Enrique turned to me.**

**"I'll be with the other guys," He said, "good with you?"**

**"Yeah," I said with a laugh, "you don't have to ask me."**

**"Okay," He said as he walked down the next hall, "Seya!"**

**"Bye." I said. I turned around to come face to face with Oliver, "hello."**

**"Hi." Oliver said, "I wondered; if you're an artist, can I see your pictures?"**

**"Sure." I said, "did you put my Sketchbook anywhere?"**

**"Yeah." Oliver said, "It's right here."**

**He held out my Sketchbook and handed it to me, "I didn't look at it," He said, "I just kept it safe."**

**"Thanks." I said as I opened it to the first drawing, which was a picture of Orelin coming out of its blade. I thought it was a good picture, but Oliver insisted better.**

**"It's amazing!" He said as I turned red, "I've never seen anything like it!"**

**"Oliver?" I asked, "I wondered if you could do something for me?"**

**"What's that?" He relied**

**"Could you----" I started, "Teach me how to paint?"**

**"Sure!" Oliver said, "I'd love to; just meet me tomorrow after dinner here and I'll help you out!"**

**"Okay." I said, "that'd be great!"**

**"But," He said, "you have do something for me."**

**"What's that?" I asked.**

**"After I teach you how to paint," He said; "would you mind to paint me a picture of Unicolyon for me?" **

**"Sure!" I said, surprised that someone wanted some of my art.**

**"And," he said, "Would you not mind if you went on a---um---"**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"A date?" He said, "with me?"**

**"Oh well---I" I started. I looked at his pleading face. I almost laughed at it. I thought about Enrique though. But, did I love him, or not? I wasn't sure, but what could hurt a date between teammates? Besides, I needed to know a bit about everyone if I was going to fit in here.**

**"As teammates." I said, "but nothing more."**

**"Okay." He said, "that's fine with me!"**

**"Where at?" I asked.**

**"Wouldn't you like to know," He said with a smile, "It'll be a surprise."**

**I raised my eyebrows a bit, "Alright," I said, "I'll buy it."**

**"Okay!" He said.**

**I suddenly remembered my errands for the day, "Oh man!" I said, "I forgot to get some supplies for myself! I've gotta go!"**

**"Well here." Oliver said as he handed me a small card, "It's our team's credit card, and use it on whatever you want, money is not a factor here."**

**"Oh, okay." I said as I started to walk towards the front door, "thanks Oliver!"**

**"You're welcome!" He yelled as I walked out. I walked down the hill leading to the base. I walked into the main part of Paris and into the alleyway of stores I had only pressed my face against before, back when I wanted those things. I soon learned I couldn't have them, and needed to focus on the things it took to survive, I couldn't have nice things, only things needed to live.**

**I walked into a small store. From every side of the store were racks of clothes from t-shirts, to sweatshirts, to even swimsuits, even though it was December. I flipped through the racks. Mostly all the clothes were fancy and there were some dresses, but some things I liked. I picked out some shirts, pants, scarves, all enough too fill at least five or six bags, and paid for them at the counter. I walked out and into the store next to it. I was actually having fun at what I believed was the most boring and useless thing in the world.**

**The next store was filled with different things from what seemed like every country. I picked out a small hairpiece made of what looked like chopsticks that went through a small piece with a blue flower on it. I walked near the back, looking for nothing in particular, when I saw the most beautiful outfit I had ever seen. It was a body suit with a tight white top lined with red and red bracers that looped around the arms. The second part was almost like a gown that flowed out from the top and traced down in large ripples that was lined with blue. It went through the dark blue belt that hung around the hips and flowed almost to the ankles. The pants were dark blue and baggy and cut off right before a pair of dark blue Chinese-like shoes. It also included a pair of dark blue gloves that stretched to the elbows. I had to buy it. I didn't know why, but it looked almost perfect.**

**I took it off the wall and bought it at the register. **

**"Can I change into this in the Changing Room?" I asked.**

**"Sure." The woman at the register said.**

**I walked to the back room and changed into the new outfit, the dress was starting to get a little too tight for me anyway. I felt better when I put on the flowing gown and baggy pants. I put Orelin and my launcher in my new pocket and I pulled up my hair into a high ponytail and held it together with my new hairpiece.**

**I walked out of the back and out to the front of the store. **

**"Than looks really good on you." The cashier said, "we couldn't find anyone to wear it, because it wouldn't fit in someplace like the hip or legs, but you fit it perfectly."**

**"Thanks." I said as I walked out of the store.**

**I walked through the street with the bags and boxes piled up to my head to where I couldn't see. I walked around a bit aimlessly until I hit something, hard.**

**I flew backwards as the boxes went flying, opening, and causing clothes to fly everywhere and scatter around the small sidewalk. **

**I sat up, looking to find what I had bumped into. I looked to see a boy my age. I rubbed my eyes for a minute, thinking I almost saw Enrique. I looked again to see it wasn't him, but there was a bit of resemblance. He looked to be an American, and it showed well. His bright blonde hair stuck out in different angles. His face was thin, but had a bit of a wide wedge to it. His nose and most of his cheeks were covered in freckles and he had huge bright green eyes that stared back widely. He had a big smile on his face too. He was wearing long red pants with a red sweatshirt tied around his hips along with a loose black belt. He had a yellow T-shirt on with green sleeves with orange tips. The shirt also had a red 'M' printed on the right side. He also had green gloves on that showed his index, thumb, and pointer finger. I also spied a small black pocket attached to the belt around his hips; he was a blader. **

**"Hi." I said, I felt like I had seen him somewhere before, but I couldn't put my finger on it.**

**"Hi!" He said in a cheerful voice, holding his hand out, "I'm Max."**

**Max…Max Tate, one of the Blade Breakers! He was Tyson's best friend and I had seen him battle a few times. They must be here!**

**"Max Tate?" I said, shaking his hand, "you're a Blade Breaker, Aren't you?"**

**"Yup." He said, "that's me; who are you anyway?"**

**"I'm Ariana!" I said happily, finally being able to meet one of them, " But just call me Ayia. Anyway, do you have your blade with you?"**

**"You mean Draciel?" He asked, "Yeah!"**

**He pulled the green blade and launcher out of the small pocket and handed it to me.**

**I looked it over. It had four pieces sticking out that said 'Max' on them in white. The Bitchip had the picture of the ancient turtle, Draciel. It was huge and black with purple armor.**

**"Wow!" I said, staring at Draciel, "so you're the master of defense!"**

**"Well," Max said, rubbing the back of his head, "Not the master."**

**"Yes." I said, "and I'd be honored to battle you." **

**"Sure thing!" He said with a big smile, "There's a dish at the hotel my team's staying at, we can battle, and the others are probably there too."**

**"That'd be great!" I said. It would be better if I knew them all and their strategies.**

**We walked a little through town and I looked at the scenery. Paris looked a lot better when you had nice clothes on and money in your pocket. I looked at they sky to see that it was gray-tinted and covered with a blanket of clouds. Rain might come. **

**"Have you ever been to Paris before?" I asked him.**

**"Once." He said, "but that was for the European Championship."**

**"Oh." I said, "I've lived here for about three years."**

**"I already know you blade," He said, "But, do you have a Bitbeast?"**

**"Yes." I said, holding up Orelin, "this is my partner, Orelin."**

**"Wow!" Max said, "He looks really powerful, I bet Tyson, and maybe even Kai would want to battle you!"**

**I froze in my tracks.**


	4. Chapter 4: Blast from the Past

**Chapter 4: Blast From the Past **

**"Kai?" I said, "Kai Hitawari, the owner of Dranzer?" **

**"Yeah." He said, "He's our teammate."**

'**Probable there's more than one' I said to myself again. 'It couldn't be the same Kai I knew. He hated teams.'**

**"Are you okay?" Max asked, waving his hand in front of my face. **

**"Yeah!" I said, "I'm fine!"**

**"We're here anyway." Max said as I looked up at a huge hotel. We walked inside and to the elevator. We both walked inside and he pressed the 10th floor button. The elevator lurched upward and I almost fell over. We reached the 10th floor and we walked out into the hallway and to a large room labeled Blade Breakers, training/ living rooms 225.**

**"We own one of the biggest rooms," Max said, "It takes up the whole floor." **

**He opened the door and we walked inside. I saw the first part of the room that was about the size of the main room in the Majestic's Training Base. It had a huge dish in the center, and a small weight set on the left side and a shower room on the other. The door behind it said Sleeping Room.**

**I saw two young boys lifting weights on one side of the room. One was wearing a black pair of trousers and a white top that reached down to his shins. He had black floppy hair, that was pushed back behind a red headband. He was wearing black gloves with the yin-yang sign on it. He looked to be sixteen. The other was moderately tall. He had dark blue hair that was sticking up under a baseball cap. He was wearing a crème yellow jumper with a blue body warmer on top. He had blue finger-less gloves and dark blue jeans. He looked to be around fifteen. **

**I also spotted a young boy sitting on a bench near them. He wore a white shirt, brown pants, and a red tie. He had puffy brown hair that covered his eyes and a pair of glasses on his head.**

'**One of these has to be their Kai,' I thought, reassuring myself, 'none of them are him, I thought so.'**

**Suddenly, the sleeping Room door opened as a young boy walked out. He had light blue floppy hair at the front and dark blue at the back. He had cold gray eyes that pierced anyone who looked at him for too long. He was quite powerfully built. He wore a purple and black body hugging top, gray blue baggy trousers and long dark blue sleeves.**

'**It's him.' I thought.**

**He suddenly saw that I was there.**

**"Hey Max," the young boy with dark blue hair said, "Who's with ya'?" **

**"This is Ariana." He said, "I bumped into her on the way home."**

**"Just call me Ayia." I said.**

**"You may want to introduce us." The black-haired boy hinted.**

**"Oh yeah!" Max said as he pointed from one to another as he said their names, "This is Tyson, Ray, Kenny, and Kai. Guys she's a blader and her Bit Beast looks pretty powerful! Ayia, you can put your bags anywhere."**

**I sat the boxes on a nearby bench,**

**"Have you seen her Bit Beast in battle yet?" Kai asked.**

**"Well…." Max said guiltily, "no."**

**"Then don't just presume things." He said, "Her Bit Beast probably couldn't handle any of us!" **

**My eyes narrowed, "If you think you're so hot," I said, holding out Orelin, "why don't you prove it?"**

**"I will then!" Kai said as he grabbed his launcher out of his pocket and a small red blade. We both stepped up to the dish.**

**"Ready," I said, "3,2,1, Let it rip!"**

**Our blades came out of their launchers and immediately clashed together, knocking each other back.**

**"I won't destroy your blade," I said, "but that doesn't mean I'm not the blader I used to be!"**

**"What?" Kai asked.**

**"You'll remember," I said, "Once I bring out my Bit Beast."**

**"Bring it on!" He yelled. **

**"Let's go Orelin!" I yelled as the two blades clashed together, driving each other around the dish.**

**"Dranzer!" Kai yelled as the giant Phoenix arose from his master's blade. I felt a heat wave tinge my skin vas the mighty bird arose. It was a huge red bird with orange wings and three tails that whipped behind it. **

**"Orelin!" I yelled as the giant wolf came out of the blade. I saw the Blade Breakers stare in awe at the giant wolf, Kai suddenly looked as though he had been hit in the stomach.**

'**He must finally realize who I am.' Both Bit beasts looked at each other and enjoyed being together in battle once more.**

**"ATTACK!" We both yelled at the same time. The two blades and bit beasts clashed together. The arena was filled with red and white. When it cleared, both blades were still at it. My blade kept pushing at Kai's, driving it against the side of the dish. **

**"Alright," I said, "Orelin, extreme speed!"**

**The blade went faster and faster, now instead of hitting the other blade from time to time, it was now an all out clash, it was so fast, Kai could hardly react. **

**"Dranzer!" Kai yelled as his blade began to glow. It pushed back my blade.**

'**He pushed it back!' I thought, 'He must have developed a bond with his Bit Beast.'**

**The blades left the dish and continued the fight against the walls of the hotel, still driving each other and clashing into each other. The spin on both blades was so precise they left a crack tracing across the room. The two blades returned to the dish and kept clashing together. **

**"Dranzer, Fire Arrow!" Kai yelled as Dranzer burned with fire and rammed into Orelin. Orelin burned and became engulfed in flame.**

**"Don't give up!" I yelled as Orelin pushed Dranzer back, "Cleansing Light!"**

**Light filled the whole dish. I saw all the Blade Breakers cover their eyes as they saw Orelin open its mouth and shot a beam at Dranzer.**

**"Final attack Dranzer!" Kai yelled as the two clashed.**

**The light cleared.**

**Kai's blade had come to a halt, but Orelin was still barley spinning, we had won the match. There was a large crack in the ground, destroying the whole dish and about ten feet from the dish.**

**"Unbelievable." I heard Kai mutter loudly. He bent down, grabbed Dranzer, and walked over to me.**

**"Who do you think you are?" He asked me with a hiss, he didn't believe me. "Messing with my memories, making me remember, how did you get Orelin from the real Ayia? Ayia is dead."**

**"Kai," I said pleadingly, "I am Ayia."**

**"No--" He started, "Not possible."**

**"Yes, Kai." I said, "I'm the Russian, Balkov Abbey, Ayia, I may not be the same person I used to be, but I may be called back to it, and it's pretty hard for me to be dead if I'm standing right here."**

**"Ayia." He said, finally understanding, "it is you!"**

**"Yes." I said, "and I need to talk to you, right away, about my past, I need to know."**

**"Fine." He said as I pushed him into the Sleeping Room.**

**"Tell me." I said.**

**"What if I don't want to?" Kai said. My hands clamped to his arms and pushed him against the wall. My face was inches from his.**

**"You think this is funny?" I asked angrily, "My past, your past? Kai, I need to find out about our former team, are they even alive?"**

**"Do you not even remember?" He asked.**

**"Black Dranzer." I said, "After it attacked me, I lost most of my memory."**

**"I don't care." He said.**

**"Don't care?" I said, "Kai, what about when you did care, when you taught me, what happened?"**

**"It doesn't matter." He said.**

**"Yes it does!" I yelled, "It matters to me, to you, and to the others!"**

**"The others?" He asked, "You mean the Demolition Boys, they're nothing."**

**"Nothing?" I yelled, "Kai, they were our team!"**

**"Were, Ayia, were!" He yelled, "From now on, they are our enemies!"**

**"Why Kai?" I asked, "What happened to them?"**

**"They're still in Russia," He said, "Still working for Biovolt, and still stealing Bit Beats."**

**"What?" I said in shock, "I thought they'd be--"**

**"No Ayia, no!" He yelled, "they're the same, and always will be! We have to move on with our lives!"**

**"No!" I yelled, "I won't leave Tala and the others behind, they need us, now more than ever!"**

**"They are and always will be the same!" He said.**

**"But they are depending on us--" I started.**

**"For what?" Kai yelled, "For our Bit Beasts? For the destruction of our past and the amount of pain we went through? For making me feel deserted when Tala took my place as your training partner? Or when you two started hanging out more?"**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"Don't you even get it?" He yelled.**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"I loved you Ayia!" He yelled as lightning clashed outside the window at the far side of the room, lighting it up and casting shadows on his face. "I loved you more than anything then when you started hanging out with Tala, I expected things. I wanted revenge, so I stole and used Black Dranzer to attack him, but it backfired, and I attacked you. I thought you were dead and felt so ashamed and ran away, because I loved you!"**

**"You loved--" I started, trying to reflect on what he just said. Thunder rolled through the room, shaking me to the core. Kai was cold, an unsolved mystery, but he loved me, it really didn't seem to make sense, "Kai, I didn't mean to hurt--"**

**"You didn't." He said, "But, I just need to ask you a question."**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"Did you love Tala?" He asked.**

**"No." I answered firmly. Tala wasn't really in my interest, but he was like a brother to me. Maybe I did feel something for him, but now that I had heard of what he was doing, I wasn't so sure, and I didn't want to say anything that might hurt Kai anymore than I already had. "I cared about him like any teammate should, but nothing more."**

**"Okay." He said, seeming satisfied, "now I will tell you what you need to know; the Demolition Boys are alive, and they are still stealing Bit Beasts, but they are doing some kind of new experiment, I don't know what it is though."**

**"But why?" I asked myself. Tala was so wise, why did he need to live his life like that?**

**"I don't even know." Kai said.**

**I sighed a bit. I didn't want to pressure him into telling me anything more than he had, if I wanted to know any more, I'd have to wait until the finals, and then find out for myself.**

**"Okay Kai." I said, "Thank you; I think I have what I need."**

**Kai nodded his head.**

**"Seya at the finals." I said. I mentally slapped myself in the head.**

**"What?" He asked.**

**"I'm on a team." I said softly. I saw his eyes grow wide with a bit of anger and surprise.**

**"What?" He said, "Who?"**

**"The Majestics." I said, my voice even smaller.**

**"Why?" He asked, "It better not be because of that pretty-boy Enrique!"**

**"You don't even know them!" I yelled. I was standing up for them; something inside made me feel for them.**

**"Their heads are full of air, they're rich, and they're snobby!" He said, "And they won't change!"**

**"Kai," I said, trying to explain, "I made a promise, and if we have to battle each other on the finals, we have to. We will always be teammates and friends, but we have, as you said, moved on with our lives."**

**"You're right." He said. Suddenly, rain pelted onto the window.**

**More thunder and lightning. Wind whipped by the window and pushed the glass against the frame as it flooded between the cracks, making a high pitched whistling sound. Leaves blew by the window, some plastering themselves to it, trying to get shelter form the now howling wind outside.**

**"The weather's bad." He said, "you can stay with us tonight and then go back to your 'team'."**

**"Kai." I said, noticing his voice that was perked with lament and sarcasm, "I thought you were dead. I didn't know where to go. Someone's taken me in, and even if we have to face each other, we need to focus on the Demolition Boys, and snapping them out of this trance they're in."**

**"It's not a trance!" He said, "It's their life!"**

**"I know Tala's more than that!" I said, "He taught me how to blade, and taught me about being a team."**

**"What about me?" Kai asked.**

**"You taught me the most important lesson." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder, "You taught me who I was, and what I could be."**

**"I want you to know that if your past gets a hold of you again," He said, "I'm always here, and even when I'm not by you, or not even in the same country, I'll always be in your mind, and in your heart."**

**"That's good to know, Kai." I said, "and your teammates may think I committed a murder if we don't get out there."**

**"Right." He said as we walked out of the room.**

**"Uh," Tyson said, "Wanna clue us in?"**

**"I know her," Kai said, "From a long time ago."**

**"At least someone knows old sourpuss." Tyson said, "From how much he keeps to himself, people may think he's the Missing Link!"**

**I laughed a bit.**

**"You know," I said, "He's right Kai."**

**"Yeah, yeah." He said, "Just make sure you leave your sarcasm in the stands during the finals."**

**"She's in the finals?" Kenny asked.**

**"Yeah." I said, "I'm on the Majestics."**

**Tyson's eye twitched, then he laughed hard, "So has Enrique," He said, nudging me in the side, "made him self 'known' to you yet?"**

**"The only thing I did was whip him in a battle." I said with a smirk.**

**"Guys," Kai said, gesturing towards the window, "The weather's really bad, so, could she stay with us tonight?"**

**"Sure." Tyson said.**

**"I wouldn't mind." Ray said.**

**"Yeah!" Max said, "My bed's a bunk bed, so we can be BUNKIES!"**

**"Bunkies?" I said, raising my eyebrow.**

**"BUNKIES!" He said, bouncing up and down.**

**"Oh boy." Ray said, "Max can be hyper."**

**"That's okay." I said with a laugh.**

**"Top, or bottom?" Max asked.**

**"Top." I said.**

**"Works for me," He said; he nudged me in the side, "Bunky." **

**We laughed.**

**"I should call their base." I said as I walked over to another section parted from the training room. It was a small kitchen that had a white tiled floor and brown cabinets. I walked to the counter and picked up a phone book. I flipped to the 'M' page and found, 'Base, Majestics.'**

**I picked up the phone next to the book. I dialed the number and heard the phone ring. **

**"Bonjour." I heard Oliver's voice on the other end of the line. "You reached the Majestic's training base."**

**"Oliver." I said, "It's me Ayia."**

**"Hi Ayia!" I heard him say, "thank goodness you're safe!"**

**"I'm fine, I'm fine." I said, "But, I'll be staying with the Blade Breakers, they're here for the finals. I'll be home in the morning."**

**"Okay," Oliver said, "just stay safe!"**

**"I'll be fine Oliver," I said, "just trust me."**

**"…" I heard a muffled sound on the other side of the line. I only caught snippets of, "Enrique---give it back---she's only staying with the Blade Breakers--- it's only a storm---she's fine---don't worry about it!" **

**I waited on the other end of the line.**

**"Ayia," I heard Enrique say, "Are you okay Ayia?"**

**"Enrique," I said with a laugh, "I'm fine."**

**"You're staying with the Blade Breakers?" He asked.**

**"Yes," I said, "they're taking care of me."**

**"Okay," He said, "just be careful."**

**"I will, I will." I said.**

**"Just come back without any of the Blade Breakers attached!" He said, "Oliver and I may drive them off!"**

**"Okay, Enrique," I said, "Bye."**

**"Bye." He said.**

**I hung up the phone and saw the Blade Breakers behind me.**

**"They said it's fine." I said.**

**"Okay." Ray said, "I should make dinner then."**

**"I will since I'm a guest." I said. **

**"But--" He started.**

**"I'll do it," I said. "Don't you worry."**

**I walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a packet of rice and some soup items. I mixed the items into a large bowl and put water on the small stove and left it to boil. I the grabbed some what looked like already cooked meat and cut it into small slivers. I then opened a cabinet above the stove and took out a small bottle of seasoning and put it on the meat. I walked back over to the water that had started to boil. I poured the mix of items into the bowl and took out another pot and boiled more water. I then poured the rice into the water. I took out six blue glass bowls and poured a portion of soup into each one. I added the meat and mixed them up a bit. I then saw that the rice was ready. I took out six smaller glass blue bowls and put rice in each one. I then put a small slice of butter on the top. I put all the bowls and silverware on one tray and carried them out into the main room where everyone sat on the floor. I set the tray in front of them. **

**"That looks really good!" Kenny said.**

**"Thanks." I said.**

**We all grabbed a bowl and started eating. It actually wasn't too bad for my own cooking, and the Blade Breakers liked it too.**

**"This is awesome!" Max said.**

**"Yeah!" Tyson said, his mouth full of food.**

**I laughed a bit, "thanks you guys," I said, "It was nothing, really."**

**"It's better than my cooking." Ray said.**

**"I seriously doubt that." I said.**

**"No," He said, "It tastes really good!"**

**"Thanks." I said.**

**"Welcome!" Tyson said with food still in his mouth.**

**I laughed.**

**Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kai, who was on the far side of the room, get up and leave.**

**"I'll go find Max's room." I said as I got up, grabbed the bags I had set down earlier, and followed him. I saw him walk back into the sleeping room and I followed quietly. I saw him walk to the center of the beds and stop.**

**"Why are you following me?" He asked. I was surprised he knew I was there.**

**"How did you know?" I asked.**

**"I heard you breathing." He said.**

**"Kai," I said setting down the bags, "I didn't really hurt you, did I?" **

**"Ayia," He said, "I may have loved you, but you didn't know, and I couldn't control your actions."**

**"If you would have just told me," I said, "thing might have been different."**

**"Yeah," He said, "Voltaire would have killed us!"**

**"Kai," I said, "I'm sorry if I did, you know it wasn't intentional, right?"**

**"Of course," He said, "But you know no matter how hard I may try, I can't stop loving you."**

**"Kai--" I started, suddenly, I saw a huge bolt of lightning strike next to the window. I saw the raw blaze of energy hit the fuse box on the outside of the house. The box exploded in a flash of sparks. **

**"Get down!" Kai said, "If that hits the main fuse box, the lights will blow!"  
I felt him tackle me as I fell to the ground. I hit the gray carpet and as my neck snapped backwards and my head hit the carpet. I saw a sudden flash as the lights above us blew out. The glass crackled and fell to the floor, some falling onto my face and burning my skin in patches and some cutting into my uncovered arms. Glowing pieces of bulb and glass sprinkled around us as I started to try to get up. I came face to face with Kai.**

**"Are you alright?" He asked.**

**"Fine." I said, trying to raise my head. I felt a surge of pain go through me as I lied back down, squeezing my eyes together and wincing in pain.**

**"What's wrong?" He said as he got to his knees and looked over me. He placed his hand behind my head and rose it above the floor. His other hand traced my face. I winced as his finger slid over a scratch.**

**"Sorry." He said, "You're bleeding a bit, but nothing a little scar cream and peroxide can't take care of."**

**"I've got a splitting headache." I said, feeling my head pound as I spoke. **

**"You should take some aspirin," He said, "Let me help you to the bathroom."**

**He put his arm around my shoulder and helped me to the end of the Sleeping Room where another door was. Kai pushed it open, revealing a bathroom similar to the Majestic's.**

**We walked over to the sink. He reached above the sink and pulled a container out of the cabinet above the sink. He popped it open and took out a small white pill and handed it to me. **

**"Sit down for a minute," he said, "and I'll get you some water to swallow it with."**

**"Okay." I said as I sat on the small toilet in the corner of the bathroom. Kai filled a small cup with water and handed it to me. **

**I poured the water down my throat along with the pill. It worked pretty quickly, numbing out most of the pain in my head. **

**"Thanks," I said, "We should head back out into the main room."**

**"Can you walk?" He asked.**

**"Kai," I said, "You know as well as I do that you and I have been through much worse, this is nothing compared to those experiments."**

**"…" Silence filled the room as our memory went back again. I shook it out of my head; I needed to move on.**

**"Let's go." I said as I got up and we walked back out into the main room where everyone sat in a circle with flashlights. Kenny was hiding under a blanket and Tyson was yelling something, putting the flashlight under his face, casting dark shadows by his cheeks and under his eyes.**

**"What happened next?" I heard Max ask.**

**"What are you guys doing?" I asked.**

**"Don't ask." Ray said.**

**"Since the power's out, we're telling ghost stories." Max said.**

**"Is Tyson supposed to be the ghost?" I asked as we laughed, "he looks scary enough."**

**I took a seat next to Max, who was holding a bowl of popcorn, "Want some?" He asked as he handed me the bowl.**

**"Sure." I said as I pulled a few kernels out of the bowl and popped them into my mouth.**

**"Well, if you're going to tell a ghost story, tell one!" Ray said.**

**"Okay, okay," Tyson said. He crouched down, "Once, there was a ghost, who was very grumpy and lived all by himself in a cave on a big mountain. He was really mean and ugly and drove off everyone that came near him, and his name was…KAI!"**

**Everybody laughed.**

**"A REAL story." Ray said.**

**"Let Ariana try." Max said as he handed me his flashlight.**

**"Okay," I said, searching my mind. Ever since I had lived on the streets, I had heard quite a few tales, but I had told one of the best; "It's called the Curse of the Black Beyblade."**

**"Tell me, tell me!" Max said, gripping my shirt and bouncing up and down.**

**I laughed, "Okay, okay," I said, fluffing Max's hair like he was a young child listening to a mother's bedtime story. "There was once a young blader, who wanted very badly to be word champion--"**

**"What!" Tyson said, "There's no way he'd beat me!"**

**"Tyson!" Kenny said, "this is all just fiction!"**

**"I wouldn't say that if I were you," I said, "Because it could very well be true."**

**I saw Kenny pull the dark blue blanket over his head again and shiver. **

**"Anyway," I said, "He wanted so badly to be World Champion. He lived in a secluded town in Russia, and one day, he lost a battle, destroying his blade from the other blade's overwhelming power, and he lost all courage."**

**"Wow." Max said, his face looking serious, "I can't imagine what it would feel like."**

**"Yeah." I said, softly "It's always terrible to lose a partner."**

**"Huh?" Max asked.**

**"Nothing!" I said, plastering a smile "Anyway, the boy he lost to ran off and he chased him through the streets of Russia when he came upon a strange building. He walked inside and saw that it was a laboratory. The lab had glowing tanks full of animals and Bit Beasts. In the center of the room was a small glass case. He walked over to it and looked closer, and saw that it was a black Beyblade. He reached out to touch it when suddenly--!" **

**"What happened, what happened!" Max asked. All the other Blade Breaker's eyes were as big as saucers, except Kenny's who were behind the blanket.**

**"A hand grabbed his back and turned him around to face a young man who was none other than Boris!"**

**"Ahhh!" All the Blade Breakers gasped.**

**"Boris told him that he was in the Balkov Abbey and talked to him like he had read his mind. He poked at him about losing the match and said that the person who beat him was one of their recruits, and they could train him to be one of their recruits. The boy still stared at the Blade. Boris told him that the blade was a blade with the spirit of Motoki, the wolf of darkness. The boy reached out to touch it, and as soon as his hand touched it, he was possessed! He was flung backwards by the blade's power and he slowly got up. Boris told him he could be a recruit. So the boy trained and went through grueling tests to control the blade. But, he couldn't handle it; he was still thrown back by the blade's power, so Boris told him not to use it anymore, and he would recruit another. The boy became enraged by the new recruit and stole the blade, and was taken over by the power of the blade, and the blade killed him. It is said that his soul was so angry and cold, his spirit was transferred into Motoki, and he haunts the Balkov Abbey so no one can use the blade he was destined for. No one has ever touched or been near the blade since. Even to this day, some bladers near there have been reported missing from the area. Some believe they were taken into the Balkov Abbey and brainwashed, but some say that you can almost hear the screams of those gone missing coming from the room where Motoki is held. One person who was found said that the only thing they remembered was a black color and a big black wolf attacking them. The wolf was standing next to a young boy, who matched the description of the boy who had tried to control the blade, so many years ago…. Guys…guys?"**

**I looked around to see that they had all taken shelter under Kenny's blanket. **

**I laughed a bit, "Guys, you can come out now, I'm done."**

**"Wow, that was scary!" Max said.**

**"Was it true?" Ray asked. **

**"Yes." I said. "You know how Kai said we knew each other from a long time ago?"**

**"Yeah." Tyson said.**

**"Well," I said, "we both lived in Balkov Abbey, and late at night, I heard howls and sometimes, I'd look out my cell window to see a wolf and a young boy running down the hallways, looking for any bladers out late at night that would be easy prey. That's why I got Orelin, he protected me from darkness, light always penetrates darkness, and I was pretty young, so that's why I'm a little afraid of the dark."**

**"Wow!" Max said.**

**"Yeah." I said, "I was the recruit for Motoki."**

**"What!" They all asked.**

**"I was attacked by my blade-to-be." I said, recalling the incident, "I feel like I caused his death, Matt." **

**"Huh?" Tyson asked.**

**"I had no choice." I said, "I had to fight his blade. I grabbed my blade and used all my strength. Motoki turned on him, and killed him, and I watched it before my eyes." **

**The Blade Breaker's faces reflected concern.**

**"After that," I said, "Boris said I was too valuable to lose, so he stowed the blade away. I felt anger inside of me for Matt. It was as though he wasn't as important and was a 'test subject.'"**

**"Wow." Ray said, contemplating the subject. **

**I started to remember again. The darkness, it almost took a hold of me. I shook it off, not easily, but I still tried to let go of it. **

**I saw Max get up, yawn, and rub his eyes. "We better get some sleep." He said, **

**"Good idea Max." I said as we all got up and walked into the Seeping Room. All the beds were separated by white walls one the front and one side of the bed. I sat on the bed. The belt came a little loose and the belt buckle poked me in the back. **

**"Ayia, if you don't want to wear that to bed, you can wear something of mine, my clothes are probably baggy enough." Max said, noticing my belt buckle.**

**"Okay." I said. I saw Max dig into a duffel bag and pull out a long blue shirt with gray edges and two big yellow stars on it. **

**"I'll go change in the bathroom." I said as I took the shirt and walked to the bathroom. I pulled off the old out fit and pulled on Max's shirt. I could understand why he wore it; it was really baggy and stretched about to my thighs, it fit me baggy, but a bit like a poncho and tightened around my stomach a bit. I walked out and into the Sleeping Room and into Max's bunk bed half-room. Max was now wearing a light blue bathrobe with turquoise edges. Under the robe were a light blue T-shirt and a pair of blue and white striped boxer shorts. **

**"Looks good!" Max said, giving me a thumbs-up.**

**"Thanks." I said.**

**"Goodnight Ayia." Max said as he put his arms around me and hugged me tightly. **

**"Max, I need to breathe." I said as he let go.**

**"Sorry." He said, scratching the back of his head. **

**"It's alright," I said, fluffing his hair again, "goodnight Max."**

**"Wait." Max said as I started to go up the small ladder to the top bunk.**

**"What?" I asked as I sat on the bottom bunk next to him.**

**"Was that story really true?" He asked.**

**"Yeah it was." I said.**

**"You were attacked by Motoki?" He asked.**

**"Yes." I said.**

**"But I don't get it." He said.**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"Motoki was your Bit Beast right?" He said.**

**"Yeah," I said, "I was the only one who could totally control it."**

**"Then why did it obey Matt?" He said, "you should be the only one who could control it."**

**"Motoki isn't the same as normal Bit Beats." I said, "It doesn't form an actual relationship with the Blader, it feeds off of the darkness in their heart."**

**"Huh?" Max said, "Why were you able to control it then, you don't seem like that." **

**"I was back then Max." I said, "I was trained to be emotionless and full of nothing but anger. Insults and beatings every day just bottled up my anger, and it was used to control Motoki. But when Matt stole the blade, his heart was filled with Darkness, and Motoki was pleased with it all, and obeyed only to exploit the darkness in his heart. During that battle, Orelin was released into my blade because I noticed I needed to help him and left all the darkness in my heart behind and Orelin was absorbed into my blade. I had the upper hand in the blade battle, but soon, he couldn't control his own darkness and then--"**

**I stopped. I felt it was my fault. Matt's death, I caused the darkness in his heart. Tears slid from my eyes and rolled down my cheek.**

**"Sorry Max." I said.**

**"Hey now." He said, putting his arm around my shoulder, "Don't beat yourself up about something you couldn't control."**

**"Thanks Max." I said.**

**"Anytime." He said.**

**Suddenly, I heard crackling from the side of the room. We peeked out to see Ray fumbling around with the dial of a radio. Suddenly, an announcer's voice was heard.**

**"Hey guys," Ray said, "I've got a signal!"**

**"The temperature is rapidly dropping, and the rain falling may be snow by tomorrow, which would be around ten or twelve inches." We heard the announcer say.**

**"Oh boy!" I said. Snow! It might have hampered my traveling before, but now it could be used as fun. This could only mean one thing---**

**"Snowball fights!" Max said.**

**"Yeah!" I agreed. I could see myself nailing, Robert, Johnny, Oliver, or Enrique in the back of the head. **

**"That's all good and wonderful," Kai said, "But we need some sleep."**

**"Ok." Tyson said, "Sourpuss."**

**I laughed.**

**"He's right, Tyson," I said, "Besides, everyone could use a good rest."**

**"Let's hit the sack." Max said as we all went to our beds. I lied down and closed my eyes. My breath started to slow down, and I drifted off into a deep slumber.**


	5. Chapter 5: Being a Team

**Chapter 5: Being a Team**

**Darkness, all I saw was darkness. I suddenly saw a bright orange light before me; then it turned to a blood red. My curious hand reached out to touch it. When my hand collided with it, a burning sensation went through my hand. I suddenly realized what I had touched, fire. I drew my hand back and looked to see where the source came from. I suddenly saw a strange shape take form, It was Kai, but he looked different. His blue bangs cascaded over his face in an eerie shadow. Suddenly his head snapped upward and I saw a smirk on his face. I took a step backward noticing that his eyes were a dark, hollow color. I saw another shape in front of him, it was a Beyblade. It was black and red. I recognized it immediately.**

**"Black Dranzer.." I said. **

**"That's right," Kai said with a sneer, "Gaze upon the most powerful blade in the world! It has perfect spin...perfect balance.. perfect everything. I'm mesmerized by it. You've got nowhere to run!"**

**"You—can't be Kai," I said in disbelief, "You—just can't be."**

**"Wanna bet?" He asked.**

**"Kai," I said, "You're not who you think you are."**

**"I know who I am," He said, "I am the best blader in thew world! I have absolute power, and no one, especially you, is going to stop me!"**

**"Kai," I said, "you're being controlled!"**

**"I was meant to wield this kind of power...and more importantly I was destined to do it alone!" Kai said.**

**"Kai!" I shouted in a last feeble attempt to bring him back to who he used to be.**

**"There's no time for talk Ayia," He said, "Now I can finally have a taste of what true power is like. And I'll never give up that power, EVER!"**

**"No!" I yelled.**

**"I shall have my revenge," He said as a loud cackling came from his mouth, "BLACK DRANZER!" **

**Suddenly saw the blazing inferno turn into a huge phoenix that resembled Dranzer, only it was colored a deep black with red wings and tails.**

**The beast swerved upwards and then dove into a downward spiral towards me. Its gleaming talons sparkled with the intention of death. I was too terrified to grab Orelin. I had nowhere to run, nothing I could do.**

**Suddenly, I felt a chill run up my back. I saw about twenty or so snowflakes float around me. I suddenly saw a glowing white wolf jump in front of the blast. The wolf was partially covered in red and yellow armor around its face. Two icy wings sprout out from its back. **

**"Wolborg.." I said as I saw the mighty wolf collide with the evil black beast.**

'**Wait!' I thought, 'I remember this!'**

'**I loved you more than anything! Then when you started hanging out with Tala, I expected things. I wanted revenge, so I stole and used Black Dranzer to attack him, but it backfired, and I attacked you. I thought you were dead and felt so ashamed and ran away, because I loved you!' I remembered Kai's words from inside the Sleeping Room.**

'**This must be when he attacked me with Black Dranzer!' **

**I saw the Wolf and Phoenix grapple and fight. Suddenly Kai barked out an order to the mighty bird.**

**"I'm tired of this," He said, "Black Dranzer, Final Attack!"**

**"Kai, no!" I shouted, but it was too late. The mighty bird released a wave of power. The wolf was hit hard. It gave a loud howl of agony and turned into tiny bits of matter that were absorbed into its blade. The blast didn't stop there. It surged through the room, forming a crack in the floor and wall, right towards me. I could only close my eyes and wait.**

**Suddenly, I didn't feel the pain I thought would come. I looked up to see a familiar face. **

**"Enrique!" I said. He was blocking the wave, a soft aura around him. What was he doing in my past?**

**"Ayia." He said, his voice a soft echo, "I promise they won't hurt you."**

**"Huh?" I asked, "How do you know about any of this?"**

**"Ayia," He said, "We are a team, we stick together, just like you taught me, your past is mine, and mine is yours, we are one."**

**Suddenly, I saw Oliver, Johnny, and Robert appear in front of me too.**

**"That's right!" They said.**

**"Guys." I said, my eyes welling with tears.**

**"Don't cry," Enrique said, wiping my tears, "There's nothing to worry about."**

**"Thanks Enrique," I said, "I'll remember that." **

**I awoke from my dream. **

**"Enrique," I whispered to myself, "I need to go home, and tell you what you need to know."**

**I looked around to see sunlight pouring in through the windows onto the bunk bed. I got up and grabbed my old clothes and stuffed them into one of the boxes full of clothes I had bought and I took out a dark blue sweater and blue jeans. I also grabbed a long light blue scarf. I looked to the top bunk to see Max sleeping. I walked out of the small corner and walked into the bathroom. I started the shower and took a short shower. I got out and dried myself off and put on my other clothes. I walked out to find only Kai and Rei awake. **

**"Should I wake Max up?" I asked.**

**"You might as well." Rei said. **

**I walked over to where Max was sleeping. I lightly shook his shoulder.**

**"Max," I said, "Time to wake up."**

**"Five more minutes." Max said, rolling over and pulling the blanket over his head.**

**"Come on Max." I said, "Up."**

**"Alright, alright." Max said as he got up and we walked out into the main room.**

**"I'll go make breakfast." Rei said as he walked out into the front room. **

**"I think I'll skip breakfast." I said, "I need to get back to my team, they probably miss me."**

**"Are you sure?" Kai asked, "It's only 7:30!"**

**"Kai," I said, "I can't keep running away from my past, or keep it from the teammates that care about me."**

**"Okay," He said, "Just remember, I'll always be here."**

**"I will Kai," I said, "And I'll see you in the Finals."**

**"Bye." He said.**

**"Goodbye guys." I said.**

**"I'll miss you Ayia!" Max said hugging me.**

**"I'll miss you too Max." I said.**

**"Woah!" I suddenly heard a yell from across the room. We looked to see Tyson staring out the window in awe. **

**"What?" I said as I walked over. I suddenly saw what he was staring at. Snow, mounds of it. All of it glistening across the landscape, cascading fluffy pillows of white untouched by human hands. **

**"Wow!" I said, "I really better get moving."**

**I walked to the front door and turned around one last time.**

**"Bye." I said.**

**"Bye." They all said.**

**I walked out and went into the elevator. It lurched to the bottom floor. I ran out the front door and into the snow. I ran as quick as I could across town and to the Majestic's base. I walked through the front door and down the hallway I recognized as mine. I only knew Enrique's room was across from mine. I opened my door and set my bags inside and ran across the hallway to his room.**

**I lightly opened the door to his room. Small traces of light skipped through the room and onto the bed. I saw the outline of Enrique's figure lying on his side.**

**I walked over to the bedside, trying to make as little noise as possible. I sat on the edge of the bed, the mattress sagging under my weight. I could lightly make out Enrique's face. His eyes were lightly closed. His chest rose lightly up and down with full breaths. He seemed to look more graceful when he slept. I almost didn't want to wake him, but I had to.**

**"Enrique." I said softly, brushing stands of loose strands of hair out of his face.**

**I suddenly saw him stir. His eyes fluttered open and started to adjust to the darkness.**

**"Who is it?" He asked weakly, "Oliver, I really don't want to get up at this hour!"**

**I laughed a bit, "Enrique," I said, "It's me, Ayia."**

**"Ayia." He said as he rose up onto his elbows, "You're back!"**

**"Yeah." I said, "and boy did I miss you."**

**I hugged him lightly and let go. **

**"Ayia," He said, "when did you get back? You look a little damp."**

**"I just got back a few minutes ago." I said, "It's snowing outside, and the snow just got me a little wet."**

**"Oh," Enrique said, "If you wanted to get up early then--"**

**He got up onto his knees. I had to tell him, now.**

**"Enrique," I said, grabbing his hand, "wait."**

**"What?" He asked.**

**"I think it's time you know about my past." I said, "I need to tell you, but, only you, okay?"**

**"Why me?" He asked.**

**"Well," I said, "because."**

**"Because what?" he asked.**

**"That's all I'm giving you for now on that." I said, "Anyway, I'd better start from when I was sent to Balkov Abbey. I was sent there when I was very young. I was trained to be unbeatable. One of my friends there, Matt, he wanted to be in control of the newest, most powerful Beyblade, with the ancient spirit of the Dark Wolf Motoki. He couldn't pass the tests though, so I was recruited. He became enraged that I was the new recruit, so he stole the blade and tried to kill me, but Orelin was released in that battle because I left mostly all the darkness in my heart behind and Orelin was absorbed into my blade. I had the upper hand in the blade battle, but soon, he couldn't control his own darkness and then—Motoki killed him."**

**Enrique stared in shock.**

**"Then when I was older, Kai was with me as my training partner. But then Tala came into the picture. Tala trained me thereafter, and Kai became jealous, so he stole Black Dranzer and tried to attack Tala, but attacked me instead. Kai then ran away, thinking he had killed me. But, I lived. Then I became a part of the Demolition Boys until I learned they were stealing Bit beasts, and I ran away from the organization."**

**"What about being an artist?" He asked.**

**"A lie." I said, "All of it. I just didn't want you guys to think I was just a Street Rat, and I thought if you knew, you wouldn't like me anymore, or want me on the team."**

**Suddenly, Enrique laughed a bit.**

**"Why are you laughing?" I asked.**

**"That's why you didn't tell me?" He asked, "Ayia, I don't care what you are."**

**"What?" I said in shock, "Really?"**

**"Of course," He said, "I'm willing to accept you for what you are."**

**"And what is that?" I asked.**

**"The most intelligent, skilled, supportive, and beautiful Blader I've ever met." He said, "that's exactly what you are."**

**"Enrique." I said. I lied my head onto his chest and just sat there, he accepted me. He wasn't what I thought he was at all. I felt his heart beat in a lulling rhythm that almost put me to sleep. I felt his arms come around me and pull me close. I nuzzled against him lightly, finally feeling safe. I looked up into his eyes.**

**"Enrique." I started, "I'm worried about my old team, I mean, they've been sent out to kill me, Tala was against it, but the others punished me because I was a girl. I don't want you getting hurt."**

**"They won't hurt you anymore." He said, "No more pain, Ayia, absolutely none."**

**"Enri-" I started.**

**He bent forward and lightly pressed his lips against my cheek. My heart skipped a beat. **

**"There's nothing to worry about." He said.**

**I felt something inside of me again. I found the feeling, love; was I truly in love? But how could I be? I mean, I might have felt it once before, but it ended up in nothing but parting and tears. But this was different, it was as though our meeting and our being together on a team was set up, all planned, but at the same time accidental. But, if I hadn't met him, I wouldn't have been able to deal with my past like I was. I had faced it for once. Sure it hurt, but it felt good to have someone beside you to be there for you. But, I couldn't worry about what I felt, the future of the team was at stake, and I didn't want anyone getting hurt. He bent closer to me. I wanted to kiss him, to give in, so badly. **

**"Enrique," I said, backing up a bit, "I don't think that this is a good idea."**

**"Why not?" He asked.**

**"Enrique," I said, "the Finals are tomorrow. We have to focus on Blading." **

**"But--" He started.**

**"Come on." I said, grabbing his ear and pulling him out of bed.**

**"Ouch!" He said as I pulled him into the main hallway. I saw Oliver and the others waiting for us.**

**"You're back!" Oliver said.**

**"Yup." I said, "Come on, we've got training to do."**

**"Wait a minute." Oliver said, "I made a request to a shop yesterday, after you joined the team, and I have something for you guys."**

**"What is it?" Johnny asked.**

**"Here, catch." He said as he threw each of us a white box. I opened mine, and saw a baggy purple jacket. It had gold edges and a symbol of a coat of arms with our Bit Beats on it on the back, with Orelin in the middle. Above the coat of arms was the word 'Majestics' printed in gold and my name above it. All of ours were the same except that each of our Bit Beasts was in the middle, depending on our name. I slid it on.**

**"It looks awesome," I said, "thanks Oliver!"**

**"You're welcome!" He said, "Now, come on, we've got training to do!"**

**We all walked into the Training Room and grabbed our launchers. I noticed the sets of armor were empty.**

**"Where'd the armor go?" I asked.**

**"We pitched the armor." Johnny said, "the only armor we'll be wearing are these jackets."  
"That's great!" I said.**

**"But we'll still be using our launchers," Robert said.**

**"That's fine with me!" I said, "Who's battling first?"**

**"How about we decide the old-fashion-way?" Robert said as he took out a deck of cards, "the two with the highest cards go first."**

**We each drew a card. I turned mine over, an ace of hearts; I had one of the highest cards. **

**"Ready," Robert said, "say your card number in 3, 2, 1, now."**

**"Ace." I said.**

**"Jack." Enrique said.**

**"Ten." Oliver said.**

**"Two." Robert said.**

**"Ace." Johnny said.**

**"That means its Johnny vs. Ayia, me vs. Enrique, and Robert can be a substitute." Oliver said.**

**"Let's go." I said as I grabbed my launcher and we walked towards the dish. **

**Johnny and I took our positions. I saw that Johnny's launcher was a large axe.**

**"Ready?" Oliver said, 3, 2, 1, Let it Rip!"**

**We swung our launchers and our blades flew out. They clashed together and buzzed around the dish. **

**"Your worthless dog will be rolling over by the time I'm through with you!" He yelled.**

**Anger burned beneath my collar.**

**"We'll show you, Orelin!" I yelled as Orelin buzzed harder against his blade, Johnny only sighed.**

**"Let's get this over with, Salmlyon!" Johnny yelled as a large salamander arose out of the blade. It was a shining yellow color with a mask of armor covering its face. It gave a loud roar into the air.**

**"Orelin!" I yelled as Orelin left its blade.**

**"Attack!" We both yelled at the same time. The beasts clashed together and started to clash and fight.**

**"Get him Orelin!" I yelled as the wolf pushed the salamander away, "Now, Ancient Power!"**

**Small balls of light surrounded Orelin, then grew bigger and bigger.**

**"Now!" I yelled as the balls were fired at Salmlyon. They pinned the beast in midair. **

**"Now, Howling Star!" I yelled as the gems on its armor started to glow. They formed points and connected together, forming a star. Orelin whipped around, firing the star at Salmlyon. It cut through the beast and it turned into bits and was absorbed back into the blade as it flew out of the dish and between Johnny's feet. **

**"…" Johnny remained silent for the moment, "good match."**

**"Same to you." I said.**

**We stepped off the platform and Enrique and Oliver took our place.**

**I stepped up to the side of the dish,**

**"3,2,1," I started, "Let it Rip!" **

**They launched their blades into the dish. The two blades spun around the outside before charging inward and clashing together. They bounced away from each other for a moment, but kept at it.**

**"I've never seen those two fight this hard!" I said.**

**"Well both of them are out to impress." Johnny said.**

**"Who do they have to impress?" I asked, "we're all teammates here."**

**"You, duh." Johnny said, "You're new here, they're trying to prove themselves to you, but they know each other better than they know themselves, so their strategies will likely be the same."**

**I thought over Johnny's words. They were knocked out of my head by a commanding cry.**

**"Amphilyon!" Enrique yelled as the giant serpent came out of his blade.**

**"Unicolyon!" Oliver yelled as his blade begun to glow. A large unicorn Bit Beast came out of his blade. It was a glowing light purple with a red mane with blue, green, and gold markings on it, and a large golden-horn on its head. I also saw gems across its body, making it glimmer in the light.**

**"It's beautiful." I said, in awe of the horse.**

**"You haven't seen anything yet!" Oliver said, "Unicolyon, Earth Shake!"**

**The mighty horse reared up onto its back legs and brought its front hooves crashing down onto the dish. A large crack started to sever the dish. It reached Amphilyon and a white light filled the room. When it cleared, Enrique's Beyblade was spinning on a curved level of ground, its attack ring split on one side. Unicolyon was on a small amount of dish, still spinning as strongly as ever.**

**"You're finished!" Oliver said.**

**"Not yet," Enrique said, "I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve, now!"**

**I saw Amphilyon launch itself off the curved part of the dish and on top of Oliver's blade and start to grind on the attack ring.**

**"No!" Oliver said, "you won't win!"**

**Enrique's blade jumped off Oliver's.**

**"Let's go!" Oliver said as Unicolyon charged for Amphilyon. **

**"Charge!" Enrique yelled as Amphilyon raced forward.**

**"That's just like those two." Robert said, "Head-strong, and their strategy won't change."**

**The two inched closer.**

**"Now!" Oliver said, suddenly his blade disappeared and hit Amphilyon in the side.**

**"What?" I yelled.**

**"I changed my strategy." Oliver said, "You'd better be prepared!"**

**I stood up, "Enrique, remember what I told you!" **

**"Huh?" he said, taking in my words, "Oh, got it!"**

**"Charge!" Oliver yelled.**

**"Amphilyon!" Enrique yelled as his blade moved out of the way, "Go over to the edge of the dish!"**

**The blade moved over to the edge of the dish. **

'**What's he planning?' I thought.**

**Oliver's blade charged for his. **

**"Now!" Enrique yelled as Amphilyon jumped into the air and landed on Unicolyon.**

**"It's taking its spin and absorbing it into his blade!" Johnny said.**

**The two now had even spin.**

**"Good way to even out the score!" I said, "now Oliver, think! Don't just rely on your Bitbeast; your other strategy was working, but now you need to work it against him, use the elements and your Bitbeast. Together, they'll help you win!"**

**"Why are you giving them both advice?" Johnny asked, "you're sounding like a cheerleader."**

**"Because they both need to improve, not just one of them, because then we'll depend upon them," I said. I sat down and came inches from Johnny's nose, "and no, I'm not a cheerleader."**

**I saw Oliver in thought. Suddenly, I saw his eyes spark with an idea.**

**"Charge!" Enrique yelled.**

**"Stand still!" Oliver said.**

**"I won't fall for that again!" Enrique said, at least he learned something from our last battle, "Amphilyon, 90 degree turn and attack from the side!"**

**"He's thinking more!" I said.**

**"Now!" Oliver yelled. Unicolyon jumped over Amphilyon and kicked it from behind. Amphilyon turned around to the attack in anger.**

**"I'm tired of this!" Enrique said, "Amphilyon, Final Attack!" **

**"Unicolyon, Attack now!" Oliver said as the two collided and a bright light filled the room. When it cleared, I saw that both blades had stopped spinning.**

**"It's a tie!" I said as they stepped off the dish, "Great job you guys! I couldn't have asked for a better match!"**

**"I had to say," Robert said, "I was even surprised by your technique."**

**"I can't wait until the finals," Johnny said, "Kai's gonna get it!"**

**"Huh?" I said.**

**"Kai and I are rivals," Johnny said, "He beat me in the championship, but I'm out for revenge!"**

**"Well," I said, "I barley beat him, so if you wanna beat him, you have to at least tie against me!"**

**"Who says I can't?" Johnny said.**

**"Well, since I just beat your butt just a few minutes ago," I said, "I think I'd beat your butt again."**

**"You wanna go?" Johnny said.**

**"Anytime buddy, Anytime!" I said. Suddenly, Robert stepped in between us.**

**"Now, now," He said, "there's no reason for you two to fight, now, shake hands and make up like teammates."**

**We both turned away from each other with a 'humph', but lightly shook hands. **

**"I think we're ready for the finals." Oliver said, "Our only competition should be the Bladebreakers, White Tigers, All-starts, maybe, and the Demolition Boys."**

**I looked down at the floor for a minute. It was going to be hard to face them, but I had a team to help and look after. **

**"We not only need to test our Blading ability, but we need to be smart too." Robert said, "I say we play--"**

**"Chess, no!" Johnny said, "I always lose!"**

**"Aww come on Johnny." Oliver said, "Besides, we all could use a little game."**

**"But why not tennis?" He asked.**

**"Because," Enrique said, "It's all snowy outside, the courts would be covered with it!"**

**"You guys have tennis courts too?" I said.**

**"You have no idea." Johnny said.**

**"I haven't seen the whole place yet." I said.**

**"Neither have I." Robert said, "There are more rooms than you could imagine, all owned and founded by my great, great, great, great, great, great, great--"**

**"Robert we have a new teammate," Enrique said, "We don't want to scare her away with your family history."**

**I laughed.**

**"That's okay," I said, "I bet it's truly interesting."**

**"Yeah," Oliver said, "just not after you hear it for the ten millionth time."**

**"But, I don't even know how to play chess." Enrique said.**

**"I'll teach you." I said, "I know quite a bit about the game."**

**"Well then," Robert said, "Let's play."**

**We walked out into the main room and down the hallway to the front room where I had come in this morning. I really hadn't noticed what was all here. There were a few dressers and about three hallways leading different directions. Near the edge of the room was a large spiral staircase leading upwards: Robert led us up the staircase. I walked along in silence like I was here for the first time. **

**"You haven't seen this whole place yet, have you?" Enrique asked.**

**"No." I said.**

**"Then why don't I give you a grand tour, the whole place, top to bottom. I haven't even seen it all, so there may be more things here than you think."**

**"But," I said, "What about the others?"**

**"Come on." He said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me around a stray corner. The others passed by, not noticing.**

**"Let's go." He said, pulling me down the hallway.**

**The hallway stretched for about fifty feet or so and then it came to dead end.**

**"Smooth going, Enrique." I said, scuffing my foot across the carpet, suddenly, the carpet rolled back, revealing a small wooden hatch door. I suddenly became curious.**

**"Hey Enrique, look." I said, indicating the wooden door.**

**"Bet there's something down there." He said, reaching down and pulling it up, revealing a set of stairs.**

**"Let's go." I said.**

**"But what if--" He started.**

**"Come on!" I said, pulling him down the stairs. Suddenly, the hatch closed and it became dark. I stopped in my tracks. The darkness, it was back. I was scared, scared of it. It reminded me of Motoki, it's nature, feeding off my darkness. I stepped back a bit.**

**"What's wrong?" I heard Enrique say.**

**I inhaled quickly and regained myself.**

**"Nothing," I said.**

**We continued down the stairwell until we came to a larger room. I still couldn't see. I stepped back and ran into Enrique.**

**"I'm sorry." I said, "It's just, I'm a little scared of the dark."**

**I turned around, but I couldn't see him. I felt alone. I reached out desperately, trying to find something solid. I finally felt something solid.**

**"Enrique," I said, "Is that you?"**

**"The one and only." I heard him say.**

**"Well at least I found you." I said, "We have to make our way through this darkness somehow—wait, I know!"**

**I grabbed my scarf and gave him one end. **

**"Hold onto this." I said, "This way, we'll stay together."**

**"But we can't see." Enrique said.**

**"There's bound to be a light around here somewhere." I said as we stumbled through the darkness.**

**I suddenly felt a small indentation in the wall. My hand reached up it and lightly felt the feeling of wood. It must be a wall torch. I wondered if I could light it somehow. I reached into my pocket and pulled out Orelin. Maybe if there was some leftover gunpowder or gas left in it, Orelin's sparks could ignite it.**

**"Let it rip!" I yelled as I fired Orelin onto the edge of the wall. Orelin buzzed along the side, creating sparks, perfect. I saw the sparks hit the torch and I saw it explode into a lit fire. Orelin flew back into my hand.**

**"Perfect." I said as I looked around the room. It was a stone walled room with some metal armor. I tried to take step forward when suddenly; a large blade sliced about three inches from my nose. I stepped back quickly only to have another blade inches from my back. I turned to see the scarf cut in half. **

**"Enrique!" I yelled, "Are you alright?"**

**"Never better." He said as he peeked out from behind the large guillotine.**

**He walked around it and leaned up against the wall by me, "Well, at least that's over." He said.**

**He grabbed the end of the torch by accident. The end pulled down and the floor opened up beneath us.**

**"Ahhhh!" We screamed as fell into the darkness. **


	6. Chapter 6: Party for the Bladers

**Chapter 6: Party for the Bladers**

**I landed on something surprisingly soft. I looked down to see a large amount of silky sheets and a bed covering. I started to get up, but not before Enrique landed next to me. **

**"Where are we?" He asked, getting up. **

**"I'm not sure," I said, staring around. The room was covered in gold and silver ornaments of all sorts. The bed itself was a large canopy with red and gold linings. The carpet was the same color. In the corner was a gold-plated fireplace, "It beautiful though."**

**I got up and walked over to the corner of the room where I found a small gold box with all sorts of gems in it. I opened it to reveal a long silver necklace with a strange kind of crest on it that was in a circle. It showed a wolf that was divided into two parts. One side was white and the wolf had an angel wing on it. But when it turned black, the wing became pointed and jagged. It was like a mixture of both light and darkness, it was like the two were enemies, but meant to be together.**

**I picked up the box and put it in my pocket. I walked back over to the bed and sat down. **

**"Look at this," I said, holding up the necklace, "I found it in here."**

**"Maybe there's more around here." He said as we started to pillage through the small room, looking for anything to bring back to the guys.**

**"Look at this," Enrique said, holding up a small metal bracelet with the engraving, spirit of power, on it. It had four amethyst gems in it and the depiction of a dragon on the back buckle.**

**I walked over to a small pedestal to see a silver circlet with sapphires in it. I lightly placed it on my head. It looked really familiar.**

**I still looked through the room. There wasn't much more, but the room itself was still stunning. I spied a French-style glass door. Outside, I could see a bit, but it was blurred. I raced to the door and flung it open. Enrique noticed me open it and we walked out onto a small balcony. I walked to the edge and looked out. Suddenly, a flock of doves flew upward, revealing the outside scene. I saw the whole backyard covered in soft snow. Below us was a small garden, all of it frozen in motion. Even the fountain; it's cascading water frozen in midair. On the far side was what looked like a small tennis court and the rest was covered in fluffy pillows of white.**

**"Wow." I said, breathing in the winter air, "It's beautiful."**

**"Our backyard, beautiful?" Enrique said, "You're starting to sound like Oliver."**

**I laughed a bit, "Anything can be beautiful," I said, "If you see it in the right way.**

**Suddenly, I saw him walk around me, and about every foot or so, stop, and then keep moving until he stood in front of me again. **

**"Well I've seen you in every way," He said, "and you still look beautiful." **

**He slid his arms around me.**

**"Enrique," I said with a laugh, "flattery will get you nowhere."**

**"Well, it's helping me now, isn't it?" He said.**

**"Enrique," I said, "The Finals--"**

**"Can wait." He said.**

**"No," I said, fighting off my feelings, "I---er---I mean we have to focus on the finals."**

**"But--" He started.**

**"Finals." I said sternly.**

**"Fine." He said.**

**"Who do we face first anyway?" I asked.**

**"It was called last night." Enrique said, "We face the White Tigers first."**

**The White Tigers were from China, and had a lot of power to their name.**

**"They've got a lot of power on their side." I said, "Especially Lee and his lion Bit Beast Galeon."**

**"That's why you'll be facing him." He said, "I'll be facing Gary, Oliver will be facing Kevin, Robert will battle Mariah, and Johnny will be a substitute."**

**"They may have a new teammate too." I said.**

**"That's true." He said.**

**"For your battle, I know that Gary has a lot, and I mean a lot of power with his bear Bit Beast Galazzy. What you should do is feel his strategy out first. If he relies too much on power, use Oliver's tactic he used in the battle against you today. But, if he's going on the defensive, try spreading out the dish a little more, since he's bulked up with weight disks, he can't move as fast as you can. But, spread your energy, counter his attacks, and most of all, play smart."**

**"You should give more strategies to the guys!" Enrique said.**

**"Speaking of which," I said, "we have to get back."**

**"Oh yeah!" Enrique said, "They'll be looking for us!"**

**We ran back into the room and out the door to find ourselves in a large room with a piano in the center and the walls were lined with books, the door we went through was disguised as a bookshelf.**

**"Wait," Enrique said, "I know where we are!"**

**He ran out into another hallway as I followed. We took a sharp left and ended up where we started.**

**"Let's get up to the top room where the others are." He said as we ran up the stairs and down the same path we had before. We ran to about the twentieth door and walked inside. We saw all of them sitting at a table, Oliver and Johnny had fallen asleep and Robert was busy talking.**

**"So that's when my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great--" He was saying. We sat down in a chair. **

**"Oh--" Robert said as he saw us sit down, "Where were you two?" **

**I thought of the only excuse I could.**

**"We got lost." I said, lowering my head, "Sorry."**

**"I'm disappointed in you Enrique!" Robert said, "You should know most of this place."**

**"Sorry." He said.**

**"That's alright." He said, "By the way, I found this today, it's from the BBA." **

**Robert handed me a letter with the words Beyblade battle Association written on it in silver. I opened it and read it aloud.**

**"Dear Majestics, we are pleased to inform you that there will be a get-together for all the teams competing in this year's Finals. It will be on December 13, 2004, that's tonight, at the Dickinson Mansion. Prepare yourself for a night of fun, teams, and battles, and its hosted Mr. Dickinson, President of the BBA." **

**"Well let's get ready then, we haven't got much time!" Robert said.**

**Robert got up and walked out.**

**"I'd better get these two up, and you'd better keep an eye on Robert," I said to Enrique, "Get yourself ready too."**

**"Got it." He said as he left.**

**I shook Johnny's shoulder**

**"Wake up," I said. I tapped Oliver on the shoulder, "you too, sleepyhead, Robert's family history again?"**

**"Yeah." Johnny said with sleepy eyes.**

**"Again." Oliver said.**

**"Guys we have to get ready," I said, "there's going to be a get-together tonight, at Mr. Dickinson's Mansion."**

**"Let's get ready then!' Oliver said, immediately getting up and leaving.**

**"Come on Johnny," I said, "You too."**

**"I don't have to wear a tux, do I?" He asked.**

**"Now that you mention it," I said, "Yes because I have to wear a dress, you'll suffer the embarrassment with me."**

**"Come on!' He said.**

**"Yes!" I said.**

**"Fine," He said, "But you owe me a rematch."**

**"Fine," I said, "I wouldn't mind to beat you twice."**

**"What?" He asked angrily.**

**"Nothing! Nothing!" I said, "Now go get ready!"**

**I pushed him out the door and followed him down the stairs. I walked down the hallway and into my own room. I grabbed the bags I had put there earlier and dumped them out on my bed. I dug through the large pile until I found a long dress. It was a dark blue glittery color and fit me tightly. I put blue shoes and my circlet on. I realized my necklace was uncovered, but it matched, and I had never taken it off.**

**I grabbed a blue ribbon out of one of the bags and tied my hair into a ponytail and then tucked it under forming a loose bun I called a fox hawk. **

**"This should be fine." I said. I looked at the clock; it was almost four thirty. The party started in half an hour. **

**I grabbed Orelin and my launcher and put them both in a drawstring bag. I walked out of my room and sat in a chair in the main room and waited.**

**"Where are they?" I said to no one in particular as I tapped my fingers on the chair. **

**"Right here." I heard from across the room. I looked up to see the guys; each dressed in a different color tux. Enrique was wearing a deep red, Oliver in rich green, Robert in dark purple, and Johnny in black. All of them didn't look too bad, Enrique especially.**

**"Wow!" Enrique said, "You look nice."**

**He started to walk towards me, but Johnny grabbed his collar and held him back.**

**"Down boy." Johnny said.**

**I laughed as I got up. I walked over to them and stopped in front of Johnny,**

**"You know," I said, "you don't look too bad in a tux."  
"Could say the same of you." He said.**

**I skipped to the chase; "Our battle will be tomorrow after our battle with the White Tigers."**

**"Okay!" He said, "I wouldn't mind to beat you!"**

**"You don't even stand a chance!" I said as I started to advance on him, but not before Robert grabbed our collars and dragged us apart.**

**"I'm going to make you two hug if you don't stop fighting!" He said.**

**"Fine!" We both said as we turned away form each other.**

**"Let's get going." Oliver said as we walked outside. I saw a large white limousine waiting in the driveway.**

**"Are you serious?" I asked to them, staring wide-mouthed at the car.**

**"Yeah." Johnny said, "ever seen a limousine before?"**

**"Yes!" I answered angrily, "I've just never rode in one before!"**

**"Let's just go." Robert said as we all squeezed inside the backseat. The back was rounded, with a small drink bar near the front and color-changing lights in a small line strip across the top. We all sat quietly as the car drove through the town and into the countryside. The sky started to turn dark with the shadows of night. I saw Enrique stare out the window, his face covered in boredom. He turned back towards the driver.**

**"Excuse me," He said, "but do you have any idea when we may be there?"**

**"Right about now." He said. Suddenly the scenery was cleared and a mansion, about the size of the Majestics' base, was seen. The limousine pulled up into the driveway. All of us got out, but Enrique leaned into the driver's window. I saw him pull about forty dollars out of his pocket.**

**"I'll pay you if you 'accidentally' get here late, say around midnight?" He whispered.**

**The driver tipped his cap and took the money, "Yes sir." He said as he drove off. **

**Enrique walked back to see me with my arms crossed and a frown on my face.**

**"What?" He asked.**

**"Midnight, huh?" I said with a grin.**

**"Oh, forget about it." He said as he latched onto my arm and tugged me towards the mansion, "Let's go!"**

**"Fine," I said, "but Enrique?"**

**"Yeah?" He asked.**

**"Can I have my arm back?" I said, gesturing towards my arm. He quickly let go.**

**"Sorry." He said.**

**"I was only kidding." I said, "Just don't cut off my circulation next time."**

**"Sure!" He said. We all walked towards the mansion. I tapped on the door. The door opened to reveal an older plump man of about sixty. He had on a black suit and had a long black cane that he balanced himself on. **

**"Oh, the Majestics, nice to see you." He said, I finally caught his eye, "Ah, I see you guys have a new teammate."**

**"The name's Ayia." I said, shaking his hand. **

**"Come in, come in." He said, gesturing us inside. **

**We walked into the main room. It was very large, almost twice the size of the main room of the training base. The walls were a bleach white and crème color, with brandy wine colored carpet and marble floors, and a large double staircase winding to some top rooms, easily taking its time. On the ceiling, a lit glassy chandelier hung. There were tons of people mingling in the center of the floor, and some dancing to a soft music that flowed through out the room. I looked to see the Bladebreakers. Max was sitting at a table, wearing the same thing Oliver was, comforting Tyson who was mumbling something about not being let back to the buffet table. He wore a dark blue tux that was smudged with food stains. Ray was wearing a pearly white suit and was talking to a young girl who looked about her age. She had long pink hair and hazel eyes and was wearing a long pink dress; she was Mariah, one of the members of the White Tigers. Kai was leaned up against a wall; his eyes scanning for something that he seemed concerned about. I realized who, the Demolition Boys. I wondered about them too.**

**I spotted the other White Tigers. Lee, who was dressed in a full black tuxedo; who had long black hair and dark hazel eyes. Next to him I saw two people. One had dark green hair and purple eyes, and wore a dark purple tux. The other one was large and had a line of dark black hair across his head. He was very muscular and was wearing a tan tux; they were Kevin and Gary.**

**I also noticed one other team, the All-stars. They consisted of four people. One was very tall. He was dark skinned and had black hair with a streak of blond down the center, one had short brown hair and was wearing a white tux like Ray, the one next to him was a young girl who had short red hair and large glasses on. She was wearing a frilly red dress that reached her knees, and the last one was powerfully built with short black hair. He wore a black tux. I recognized their team leader, the brown haired boy, Michel. The girl was Emily, the tall boy was Eddy, and the shorter one was Steve. **

**I walked next to Kai.**

**"Looking for the--" I started.**

**"Yes." He said sternly. **

**"Why are you so concerned?" I asked.**

**"One, I do not want them getting their hands on my Bit Beast, and two," He said, "I don't want them getting their hands on you and taking you back."**

**"Kai." I said, "If I'm going to see them, I'll see them myself."**

**"What?" He asked.**

**"I need to find something out for myself." I said, "now, let's forget that and get into the party, come on." **

**"Not right now." He said.**

**"Whatever you say." I said, I then imitated Tyson, "Sourpuss."**

**He gave me a glare that could have shattered a window, but then his face turned into a smile, "Go have fun."**

**I gave Kai a hug, "Thanks Kai." I said. I walked out onto the dance floor and found the White Tigers. I solemnly walked up to Lee.**

**"Hello Lee." I said, "You're the leader of the White Tigers, right?"**

**"That's me." He said, "How do you know?"**

**"I'm Ayia," I said, "and I'm the newest member of the Majestics, and we battle tomorrow."**

**"Oh really?" He said, "Well, even though you are my opponent, I'm pleased to meet you." **

**"Likewise." I said, "I'm your opponent, so I can't wait to see you and Galeon in action."**

**"Same with you," He said, "You own a Bit Beast, right?"**

**"Yes." I said, "Orelin, the wolf of light."**

**He looked to be in a state of shock.**

**"What is it?" I asked.**

**"You Bit Beast is legendary." He said, "Do you even know the origin of Orelin?"**

**"No." I said.**

**"A long time ago," Lee started, "There was a war between the Bit Beasts on a small continent where they all roamed, until one day, three Celestial bit beasts came to reign over the Bit Beasts and keep them in harmony, they were Orelin, Seraphis, and Motoki."**

**I froze in shock.**

**"But," He continued, "that harmony didn't last for long. Motoki used to be a very angelic and pure Bit Beast, but he thought Seraphis and Orelin had plotted against him and turned evil. The two had no other choice but to fight him. They sealed him away into a blade and stored him away, and peace reigned until humans arrived, and captured them all, but Orelin was said to wander, looking for a pure heart to guide it, a pure heart that will change the world." **

**"Me?" I asked.**

**"It seems so." He said.**

**"Well," He said, "It's just a legend, so it may not be real."**

**"I may have to look into that." I said, "Thanks."**

**"You're welcome." He said, shaking my hand again, "I'll see you at tomorrow's match."**

**"Thanks Lee." I said.**

**I walked over to where all the Majestics were standing.**

**"What are you all standing around for, music's playing," I said, "Let's go! I'm not waiting forever."**

**I grabbed Enrique's arm and dragged him out onto the floor with me. I grabbed one of his hands as one of his arms slid around my waist. I had never really danced before, but I had always been told to follow the other person's step, needless to say, I didn't get the hang of it right away.**

**"Ouch!" I heard Enrique murmur as my foot hit his for about the seventh time.**

**"Sorry." I said, "Maybe I should just--"**

**"Don't worry about it." He said, "I'm sure that this is one of your first times dancing, am I right?"**

**"Yeah." I said sheepishly.**

**"So, you can't have it right the first time." He said, "Now just follow my lead for a few steps, and if your still confused, just tell me."**

**"If I don't break your foot first." I said.**

**"Just follow me." He said as he led me across the floor.**

**After a few steps, I recognized the pattern, back, left, up, and across. My steps suddenly became easier.**

**"You're starting to relax a little more." He said.**

**"Why do you say that?" I asked.**

**"Because," He said lifting up his hand that I had been holding. It looked to be a tint of flourished red, "I can feel the circulation in my hand again."**

**I blushed, "Sorry." I said.**

**"It's alright." He said.**

**He spun me around on my heel and dipped me close to the floor. My head snapped up to come so close to his, my nose barley brushed his.**

**"You know," He said, "You should dance more, you catch on real quick."**

**I could feel his breath lightly brush my nose and wisp across my lips. Everything froze for about half a second, but I realized there was other people here and kept in step again. **

**I suddenly heard the music pick up to a faster pace.**

**"This is a two partner dance." Enrique said, "It's when you'll be danced with by two different partners, and--"**

**"You just found yourself another partner!" Max said, running out onto the floor. **

**"That'll work." I said.**

**"You know how to do a two partner dance, right?" Enrique said.**

**"Pretty much." Max said.**

**"Then let's go!" Enrique said.**

**Max grabbed me by the hand and spun me around the floor a few times before turning me over to Enrique, who did the same. I saw the room spin around me in a blur of colors before slowing down when I was passed between the two, I almost confused one for the other. This went on until I almost couldn't see. The music finally stopped. I regained my vision to see each one of the boy's arms locked with mine. **

**"That was great, Max!" I said, "Thanks for helping us out!"**

**"Anytime!" He said, going back to his team.**

**I started to fell a little dizzy, maybe some fresh air would help me focus a little more.**

**"I think there's a balcony at the top of those stairs." I said to Enrique, "I think I'll go get some air."**

**"I'll go with you," He said, "I could use a little myself."**

**We both walked up the long flight of stairs, finding a long hallway that led to a doorway that must lead to outside. We started to walk down the hallway, when suddenly, I felt a chill run up my back. It felt very familiar. We turned around, and then looked back the way we were going. I gasped and took a step back, seeing the people I thought I'd never see, my former team, the Demolition Boys.**


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions & A New Team

**I saw the four boys standing in front of us. I noticed one who was the shortest of the group. He was wearing dark green suspenders with a purple shirt under it and black boots. He had short, spiky dark blue hair and a long nose between his purple eyes. He leaned on a large gun launcher that was twice the size of him, Ian. The one next to him was the third tallest. He had short light purple hair and was wearing a brown vest and pants with black boots and a black shirt under his vest. He had two cold, gray eyes, and was holding a gun launcher himself, Bryan. The one on the far side was the tallest. He had short blond-orange hair with a headband around it. He wore a white vest and white pants with a light blue shirt underneath it. He carried a large gun launcher that was about the size of Ian's, Spencer. The one in the center I recognized immediately, Tala. He had flaming red-orange hair that came to a point at each end. He wore a white jacket with orange stripes down the sleeves with bracers on each shoulder and white pants with an orange stripe down each side. He carried a small black gun launcher. His bright icy blue eyes looked at me with concern.**

**My eyes almost watered right there, "Tala." I said.**

**He was silent. He almost had a sorry look on his face.**

**"Gone missing again?" Ian said, "Well, we've found you, and there's nowhere for you to run."**

**"I wouldn't even take her back without Boris's orders," Bryan said, "She's useless anyway, a girl on a Blading team, don't make me laugh."**

**"You won't escape again." Ian said, they advanced on me.**

**"No," I started, I stared at Tala with pleading eyes, "Tala."**

**"He has no right to talk to a worthless girl like you." Bryan said, walking up to me, "This is what you get for running away from Biovolt, you science experiment!"**

**His hand rose up and came sweeping down, aiming for my face. This was what I was used to and was what I got. I waited for it to come. I felt his hand connect with my face, stinging my face as it snapped to one side. I still stood my ground and stared back up, but not before Enrique pulled me close.**

**"How dare you hit a girl!" He said, "Especially Ayia!"**

**He drew me close to him until I felt the warmth of his chest against my face.**

**"A worthless thing like her," Bryan said with a sneer, "Don't even waste your time!"**

**"Well if she's worthless," Enrique said, "I'd really hate to see what you are!"**

**I still looked up at Tala. Tala, why? Why was he still here, and still doing what we did before?**

**I pushed Enrique's arm away and walked up to Tala. **

**"Tala," I said pleadingly, "Why are you still here, Tala? I wanted to find you, but-"**

**I stopped in mid-sentence. Tala's eyes seemed to lighten, but suddenly, before my eyes, they turned a hollow black, and his eyes narrowed.**

**"I have no reason talking to you," He said, "You disgust me, you worthless piece of trash!"**

**His and connected with my face. In utter shock I fell to the floor. Never. Never had Tala slapped me. I felt my heart break in two. I rose my head up to reveal my bruised cheek to see Tala again.**

**"Let's get moving boys," Tala said as he looked down on me, "I guess I'll see you at the Finals, if you make it there!"**

**He turned his back on me. I felt left alone, so in the cold, and left in his shadow. Tala never left me behind, he always stood up for me, and never gave up on me. The boys started to walk towards the door. They opened it and walked out into the night as I got to my feet and ran after them. **

**"Tala!" I yelled as I chased after them. I ran out the doors to only see a balcony covered in snow and the night. The wind picked up a cluster of snowflakes as they swirled around me. It felt so cold, like my broken heart. **

**I fell to my knees as snow stained my dress, "Tala." **

**I felt Enrique's arms come around me as he pulled me close to him. I lowered my head.**

**"He's gone, Enrique." I said, "I've never felt more alone, I've got no one else now."**

**"Yes you do," He said, "You have me, and a whole team that cares about you, and we'll never let anything hurt you, ever again."**

**I leaned into him and cried. Never had I been so confused. **

**"Enrique," I said, "I'm just so confused, Tala, he's not like that, he never was, something has to be wrong. Never has he acted like that, I'm just so mixed up at why this is."**

**"Ayia--" He started, "when you told me about your past, I didn't want to believe that a girl like you had to go through that, but now, I've realized what you had to go through, and--"**

**"And what?" I asked.**

**"And I need you to stay with us." He said.**

**"I'm not thinking about leaving." I said.**

**"Not like that." He said, "I need you around, all the time, don't know why, but I do. You keep me on my feet, and you keep me together; truth is, without you here, I'd fall apart. I mean, you heard me when I spoke to you on the phone when you were staying with the Blader Breakers during that storm; even when you're not yourself, you still keep this team together. We've never been this close, ever. You have the whole team, even Robert, believing that we can win the whole Championship, you inspire us, and most of all, keep us together."**

**"It's the same way with me." I said, "If I wouldn't have found you guys, I would have been lost, alone again. But now I'm more hopeful, now more than ever, and, I defiantly would fall apart. When I stayed with the Blade Breakers, I didn't feel like I do here, with you guys. That night, I had a dream telling me to go where I belong, and where I belong----is right here, with you."**

**We sat there for a minute, thinking over what we just said. **

**"And when I hid my real identity, I did it because I wanted to be on the team with you, and I thought you wouldn't like me if I told you that I was basically a nobody."**

**"A nobody?" Enrique asked, "Ayia, you're more than a somebody, you're a blader, a teammate, and you're going to be the World Champion with us."**

**"Enrique?" I asked.**

**"What?" He replied.**

**"What are you going to do after the Championship?" I asked. Would he still want me around?**

**"I'm not sure about myself," He said, "but you're staying with us."**

**"Really?" I said.**

**"Why not?" He said.**

**"I don't know." I said, "I just didn't know if you'd still want me here."**

**"I want you here for as long as you want to stay, hopefully that's a long time, right?" He asked.**

**I nodded. I turned over and swiveled around to meet Enrique.**

**"Enrique--" I started. I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I had been in trouble, he was there, and I had been alone never, because he was there, always. He had never left me alone without talking to me or seeing if anything was wrong, and if there was, he'd fix it, right then and there, no mater what it was or how long it took. He'd never let me go; I could feel it. He'd always be there for me. I leaned into him, putting my head on his chest. I turned my head upward again to come inches away from his sapphire eyes. "You've always been there for me, and now I just realized it. I was so stupid for not seeing what I've really been feeling, I love you Enrique." **

**I felt a surge come through me that I couldn't ignore, couldn't control. I leaned my head upward and lightly brushed my lips against his in a moment. It felt so right, I couldn't help it. I suddenly realized what I had done and turned way with a blush on my face in embarrassment. I looked back to see his eyes widened.**

**"I'm sorry." I said in embarrassment, "I mean, I shouldn't of, I'm sorry, I just--"**

**I felt his lips connect with mine, stopping me in mid-sentence. I felt surprised, and a little confused, all at the same time. He broke the kiss and stared at me with a smile.**

**"I thought-" I started.**

**"I didn't know how you felt," He said, "So I just wanted to wait until you told me yourself, I just wasn't sure, and with your past and all; I just didn't want to hurt you with all that was going on."**

**He put himself before me, my own feelings, before his; I admitted it, it wasn't too bright or nice at the time, but it was now revealed that it was honorable, noble, and loving of him. I never even realized it. I had never been treated so equally or more respected.**

**"Thanks Enrique." I said.**

**"Anytime," He said, getting up, "now let's go have some fun with the others, they're probably waiting on us anyway."**

**"Right." I said as we got up and walked back to the center room. I looked across the room to see a large clock. Both hands were pointing upward.**

**"It's almost midnight." I said, "It doesn't seem like it at all."**

**"I know," He said, "It only feels like we've been here a few minutes."**

**I heard music start playing.**

**"Wanna dance?" He asked, " I mean, only if you want to-I mean, we could all go home-if you're up to it- I mean-"**

**I put my finger to his lips, "Let's just dance," I said, "It's nice of you to think of me, but I can take care of myself, I'm fine." **

**"Okay." He said, a bit stunned.**

**We walked back down the steps and out onto the dance floor. I saw Mariah being twirled around by Rei, while our other team was being introduced to a new team. **

**"Who's that?" Enrique asked me.**

**"They must be a new team from a different country here to take part in the championship." I said, "I say we go meet them real quick."**

**"Okay." Enrique said as we walked over. I caught a sight of all the team members. They were all girls but one. One of the girls was about as tall as I was. She had long, curly, blond hair that was tied up into two separate ponytails. She wore a blue and purple leopard-print shirt and pants with rings of fluffy blue fur around the edges. She had bright blue eyes. The next girl was about my height too. She had dark purple eyes and dark purple hair that was almost black. She was wearing a pale blue shirt with a dark blue jacket and dark blue pants. The last girl was a little shorter than I was. She had short orange hair and dark red eyes. She was wearing a jean jacket with a dark red shirt under it and blue jeans. The boy was about as tall as I was and had light blue hair and bright blue eyes and was wearing a light blue shirt with a long dark blue cape and blue jeans. He had an ivory flute around his neck.**

**"These are the Windwakers," Robert said, pointing from person to person, "Mimiru, Miriko, Remei, and Skylar." **

**"It's nice to meet new teams," I said, shaking their hands, "We're the Majestics. I'm Ayia, this is Oliver, Johnny, Robert, and Enrique. Do you guys own Bit Beasts?" **

**"Yup." Mimiru said, "We each have a Sacred Bit Beast that controlled nature."**

**"What are they?" I asked in curiosity.**

**"They're all foxes." Mimiru said, "Mine's Aquame, the fox of rain, Miriko's is Baltame, the fox of snow, Remei's is Inume, the fox of fire, and Skylar, our captain, has Kagome, the fox of wind." **

**"Wow!" I said, "It must be really strategic to have all the same species of Bit Beasts, yet different types, very interesting."  
"Are you the strategist of the team," Skylar asked, "You seem smarter than the average blader."**

**"No, I'm not the strategist," I said, "I'm one of the team bladers."**

**"She's probably our best blader." Oliver said.**

**"You probably are the best," Skylar said as he shook my hand again. He lightly kissed my hand as I turned a little red. "do you have a Bit Beast?" **

**"Yes," I answered, "Orelin, the Wolf of Light."**

**"I think I've heard of Orelin," He said, "may I see your blade?"**

**I reached into my drawstring bag and pulled out Orelin. I showed him the blade.**

**"That's---" He said, "I know that Bit Beast, it was a pure Bit Beast said to have disappeared eons ago!"**

**"I see you know my Bit Beast." I said.**

**He regained his composure, "Yes." He said, "It's very powerful, and I'd love to have a battle." **

**He held out a blade. It was a pure white with a light blue fox with dark blue armor on it. Its long mane grew out, flowing around it and had two feathers coming out of its mane and the back of its legs. An ivory flute around its neck.**

**"Is that Kagome?" I asked.**

**"Yes," He said, "The ancient fox of Wind."**

**"Is that ivory flute-" I started.**

**"Kagome's?" He asked, finishing my sentence, "Yes, that's how I inherited him."**

**"About the battle," I said, "There isn't anywhere to battle around here."**

**"Well, we haven't found a place to go yet." They said, "we're from Poland." **

**"Well," I started. I turned to the team, "Just a minute."**

**I grouped with my team in a small circle.**

**"Why not let them stay with us?" I asked.**

**"Why?" Oliver asked.**

**"Because," I said, "they're a new team, who knows how powerful they are; this way, we could find out their strategies."**

**"I wouldn't mind." Robert said, "It'd be good to have some competition around the base, other than Ayia."  
"No!" Johnny said.**

**"What?" I asked, "afraid they'll beat you?"**

**"No!' Johnny said.**

**"Then let them stay!" I said, "You want a rematch, don't you?"**

**"Fine," He said. **

**I turned to Enrique, who had been silent.**

**"What do you think?" I asked him.**

**"I guess." He said a little blandly, something didn't seem right, but I didn't want to turn away a chance for a battle or learning their strategies.**

**I turned back to them. "You guys can stay with us, we can battle there."**

**"That sounds good." Remei said.**

**"Then just head home with us." I said, "well get you when we're ready."**

**"Okay," Skylar said as they went back to mingle with the other teams.**

**I turned to Enrique.**

**"Now we can continue our dance, right?" I said.**

**"Let's go!" He said, his face brightening again as he led me out to the floor. The music slowed down quite a bit. I put my arms around his neck as his came around my hips and me started to dance. **

**"Enrique," I said, "What's wrong? When I was talking to the Windwakers, you seemed to be a little, 'non-normal.'" **

**"It's just that Skylar." He said, "I don't want him near you." **

**"Why not?" I asked.**

**"Because," He said, "I know it sounds selfish , but I want you to myself, and I think Skylar's interested in you."**

**"Enrique," I said, " I may be popular with the guys, but, you're the only one who ever made me feel like I do, you're special to me, and I wouldn't let you go for some new blader I don't even know."**

**I pressed my lips against his, "Promise."**

**He smiled back, knowing I meant what I said, and I did.**


	8. Chapter 8: When in Rome, Let it Rip!

**Chapter 8**

**When in Rome…Let it rip!**

**The music stopped as we walked back over to our teammates.**

"**What time is it?" I asked.**

"**It's around twelve fifteen." Oliver said, "We should head home."**

**I called to the Windwakers and grouped them together with us. I stopped for a minute and walked over to Lee and the White Tigers.**

"**I'll see you tomorrow Lee." I said, shaking his hand, "good luck."**

"**Same here." He said with a smile.**

**I walked back over to my team and the Windwakers. We walked towards the door. Suddenly, Mr. Dickinson's voice blared over a loudspeaker.**

"**I would like to thank everyone for coming to our invitational party, and I'd like to say, good luck in tomorrow's matches!" He said.**

**Everyone gave Mr. Dickinson a round of applause before we walked outside into the cold air.**

**We walked up to the Limousine that had brought us here earlier. We all squeezed inside and started the ride home. My mind wandered off to tomorrow's match. We'd each have to fight a member of the White Tigers Team. I'd fight Lee, Enrique would battle Gary, Robert would battle Mariah, and Oliver would battle Kevin. Pitting Kevin against Oliver was a good idea because Kevin's Bitbeast, Galman, was a tricky monkey that could easily make Johnny loose his cool. Enrique and Gary, I didn't want to be cocky, but Enrique would win, I believed it with all my heart. Enrique loved me, and the team, and would never let us down. Gary had one tough shell, but Enrique could crack it. I knew it.**

**The Limousine pulled into the driveway of the Training Base. The Windwakers stared at it in awe. We all got out and walked inside.**

"**Where can these guys stay?" I asked Robert.**

"**There's a room in the main room, and three at the top of the staircase." He said, "you guys can pick where to stay."**

"**Miriko, Remei, and I will stay at the top of the stairs." Mimiru said, "and Skylar will take the one in the main room."**

"**Sounds good." I said, "I'll see all of you guys in the morning."**

**We all went our separate ways, but not before I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to see Oliver.**

"**We never got to that painting lesson, did we?" He asked, "I could teach you really quick, come on."**

"**Oh-okay." I said as I followed him into the main room. He walked to where the staircase was. Below that staircase was a small door handle leading to another room; the next room had a candle on every wall that lit the room. There were bookcases around the back walls and a large canvas sitting in the middle of the room. Next to it were bottles and bottles of every color of paint with all different sizes of brushes next to it. I sat on the small stool in front of the canvas. **

"**Now." Oliver said, taking out my sketchbook, "Pick one."**

"**How about the one we looked at earlier?" I asked.**

"**Sounds good to me." He said, "Now, just lightly sketch it on the canvas."**

**I picked up a small pencil and started to draw Orelin. **

"**Make everything smooth and straight," He said, "Try not to jag your edges."**

"**Okay." I said, straightening out my hand as I rounded the tip of Orelin's snout. I traced down the mane and its paws.**

**After about an hour, I had finished the pencil sketch. I set back, looking at my finished product.**

"**Great!" He said, now, there's only one rule to painting."**

"**What's that?" I asked.**

"**Not everyone's art is the same." He started, "You're trying to paint things in your view, try to make people see things how you see things; it helps people understand you more."**

"**Like Beyblading." I said  
"What?" He asked.**

"**Everyone's Blading style is different," I started as I grabbed bottles of paint, "When you battle against other people, you learn their view on Blading, and likewise to them. It doesn't always just explain their Blading style, but their life, so you add another person's view to your own, and you see life in a different way, sorta."**

**"You're--right," Oliver said.**

**I grabbed a bottle of blue paint and tried to pour it onto a paint tray. Nothing came out. I tried to squeeze it, still nothing came out. I pointed it at my face, trying to see if anything was blocking its flow. I squeezed again. The blue paint squirted out of the bottle and onto my face. Oliver and I started laughing.**

"**Most of Orelin's white." I said after cleaning off my face with a towel that Oliver had handed me.**

"**But you have to think about shades." Oliver said, "Instead of using black, give it a softer look with a purple."**

**I mixed white and purple in the paint tray to make it a light frosty purple color. I then skipped to the mask and the armor. Then I painted the sapphire gems. Last I had to paint the eyes. They couldn't be just a normal blue; they had to be Orelin's eyes. They had to match it and add the power and character so that people could know it was a force to be reckoned with. I grabbed almost every shade of blue and combined them together. After mixing them, I found a color that explained Orelin, but it reminded me of Tala's eyes too. I couldn't seem to forget him, but why? He had already seemed to have forgotten me, but he wasn't the same, he didn't act like himself. I could still remember the hollow color of his eyes. It almost made me shiver. I added the blue to the eyes and stood back, looking at the painting. It looked like something you would see in the Louver.**

"**It looks amazing!" Oliver said, admiring the painting, "I tell you what, meet me after the match tomorrow, and I'll have a surprise for you."**

"**Really?" I said.**

**He nodded.**

"**Oliver?" I asked.**

"**What?" He replied.**

"**Do you think we'll be enough of a team to win tomorrow?" I asked.**

"**Do you doubt us?" He asked.**

"**No." I said, "It's just that I feel so welcome here, it's almost scary, we fit together so well, it's almost perfect."**

"**Really?" He asked.**

"**Yeah," I said, "and Enrique's treated me really well."**

"**What do you mean, Enrique?" He asked.**

"**I feel special when I'm around Enrique," I said, "I don't feel normal."**

"**Do you mean," He started, "You love Enrique?"**

"**I guess so." I said, "Last time I felt 'love,' it felt right, but it turned out wrong, and now it's come back to haunt me."**

"**What do you mean?" He asked.**

"**Tala." I said**

"**Tala Ivanov?" Oliver said, "How do you know him?"**

**I told Oliver about Tala and how I used to live in Balkov Abbey and how Enrique and I ran into them during the party.**

"**That's terrible!" Oliver said, "they should never treat you like that!"**

"**Enrique makes me feel respected," I said, "and like I'm the only person in the world."**

"**Yup." He said, "You're most defiantly in love with him." **

"**How would you know?" I asked.**

"**Because." He simply stated.**

"**Because why?" I asked.**

"**Because people just know these things." He said, "You seem to be really attached to him."**

"**Oliver, Enrique and I may have a type of love for each other, a really strong one, but we have the most important love of all." I said, "The love teammates share. All of us share it; you, Enrique, Robert, and even Johnny and I, even though we don't act like it, and it'll show during the Championship, stronger than ever, all we have to do is have our bond, and never loose faith in one another." **

"**You're right." He said, "You may be a new teammate, but tomorrow in your battle with Lee, we'll all cheer you on, even Johnny."**

"**Johnny?" I said.**

"**Johnny too." He said.**

**I could picture Johnny sitting in the stands being his sarcastic self, supposedly 'cheering me on', with a small, sarcastic, "woo hoo." **

**I chuckled underneath my breath.**

**Oliver and I walked back out into the main room.**

"**I'll see you tomorrow." I said to Oliver as I shook his hand.**

"**Same here." He said.**

**We turned and went our separate ways. I was walking towards my room when I saw a distant glow coming from inside a cracked open door. I peered inside too see Johnny sitting by a fireplace in his room. He stared at a Beyblade in his hand, Salamulyon. Something seemed wrong. I walked through the door and walked next to him. He turned his head up to see me. His lavender eyes were filled with doubt and sadness. I had never seen him so sad. **

"**What's up?" I asked, "Can I sit down?"**

**He nodded his head in a yes as I sat down. **

"**You okay?" I asked, "You seem a little down."**

"**It's just," he started, "I want to battle tomorrow, and if I don't, I feel like I'm not doing anything for the team."**

"**Johnny," I said, "It's about more than battling, it's about being a team, even when one of you is in the stands, and one of you is at the dish. We have to act as one team, and cheer each other on."**

"**I know," He said, "It's just that I have a lot of family pride, and a lot to prove to myself."**

**He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver chain with a silver dragon pendant dangling on the end. It looked like Salamulyon.**

"**This is my family's battle crest." He said, "I'm a knight, just like my family and inherited Salamulyon. I feel I must battle."  
"Johnny," I said, "You are an important member of the team, whether you battle or not. You're special in every battle, whether you have the winning move, or the cheering to spur your teammates to victory, you matter."**

"**I guess you're right." I heard Johnny mumble a bit.**

"**What was that?" I said, "Did the great Johnny McGregor just say that I was right?"**

**I put him into a headlock and dug my fist into his hair.**

"**You're right!" He said, "You're right!"**

"**Thought so." I said.**

"**I know," Johnny said, "what's the world coming to?" **

"**Johnny!" I said, digging my fist farther into his hair. He wriggled free and pushed me over and clamped his hands to my shoulders, pinning me in place. I looked up at Johnny, a smile on his face. He seemed to be happy again. For no apparent reason, we both started laughing. Johnny tumbled over beside me, both of us still laughing. I turned over to see Johnny with his eyes halfway closed in contentment.**

"**Feel better?" I asked.**

**He lazily looked over at me. **

"**Yup." He said.**

**I nodded. "That's good." I said. I thought tomorrow's match over a bit. I was new here, and Johnny wasn't going to battle, I did feel bad. It was like I had just taken his spot, his role for the team. I turned over onto my back, "Johnny?" **

"**What?" He asked.**

"**If you really want to battle tomorrow," I said, "Robert could battle Lee, and you could battle Mariah-because I could always sit out."**

"**No," He said, "You need to battle. I'm pretty sure you've never been in a championship, right?"**

"**Yeah." I said.**

"**So, you deserve a first try at knocking a person out of the dish." He said, "I've already experienced it, there's nothing like it; it feels like the whole world's watching you on your every move, and tomorrow, we're gonna show 'em what we've got!"**

"**You've got that right!" I said, sitting up, "I'm going to get to bed, you should too."**

"**Okay," Johnny said, "Seya tomorrow."**

"**Goodnight Johnny." I said before he hugged me. Now I didn't know what the world was coming to. Johnny McGregor and I were hugging, like teammates. We let go for a minute.**

"**Goodnight Johnny." I said again, fluffing his spiky brown hair. **

"**Goodnight Ayia." He said as I walked out of the room. **

**I walked into my own room. I set Orelin on the wicker dresser and lied in bed and drifted into an uneasy slumber.**

**Darkness was around me, just like in my last dream. I then stood alone in a small alleyway. I looked around to see tipped trash cans, a small lamppost with a small flood of light that streamed through the alleyway, and a surrounding mist I couldn't seem to get rid of. **

**I started to walk down the alleyway, feeling so alone. But, it was what my life was before I found the Majestics.**

**I suddenly looked up to see a marking on the wall. It was a large white wolf, a Blading symbol.**

'**Wait.' I said to myself, 'where have I seen that before?'**

**I couldn't find the answer, but suddenly, it hit me, the Blader that stole Amphilyon. That was the symbol on his coat. **

'**What does it mean?' I asked myself.**

**I suddenly saw a looming figure appear in front of me. It looked very familiar. **

"**Hi Ayia." A boy's chilling voice replied. He was wearing a long black coat with a gold metal chain connecting the front. The front of the coat had a large white wolf on it; he was the thief! He wore two long black boots that were made of leather. They stretched up his legs until they disappeared beneath his long coat. A hood was drawn up over his face. The only part of his face I could see were the two piercing ice blue eyes that only brought one name to mind, Tala.**

'**No.' I told myself, 'it couldn't be.' But, what hadn't Tala done to me that didn't surprise me?**

"**Who are you?" I asked.**

"**I thought you would have figured it out." The voice said. A gloved hand rose up to the top of the hood and yanked it down, revealing the last face I wanted to see.**

"**Tala!" I said, "you're the thief!" **

"**You've got it." He said with a sneer. **

"**But," I started, "why?"**

"**It doesn't matter!" He said, "All you need to know is that your precious teammates are in danger."**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**Tomorrow at the tournament, my boys and I will go on a Bitbeast capturing spree!" He said, "and there's nothing you and your team can do about it, because I own the strongest blade there is! Just you wait, Your team's time will come when all your Bitbeasts are mine!"**

**Suddenly, I saw small little glowing Bit Chips appear in his hand. I recognized them immediately; they were ours! I saw Enrique's Amphilyon, Oliver's Unicolyon, Robert's Griffolyon, Johnny's Salamulyon, and my Orelin.**

**His hand closed on them, crushing them all into small little bits that tumbled to the ground and glistened in the flooding light of the street lamp.**

"**No!" I yelled as I fell to my knees and picked up what was left of Orelin. The pieces of dust glowed weakly, like old fire embers, then lost their glow and scattered off into the wind, "Orelin."**

**I got up and walked towards Tala.**

"**Tala," I started, "why are you doing this. Why are you stealing Bitbeasts?"**

"**That is none of you concern!" He said.**

"**Yes it is, Tala," I said, "You're my old teammate, and I still care about you, I don't want anything happening to you."**

"**Really?" he asked.**

"**Of course." I said.**

**I saw Tala eyes turn a light blue, the color I knew. His hand reached out for mine. But suddenly, his eyes turned a deep hollow black.**

"**Out of my way!" He yelled as he took back his hand and pushed me back. He walked past me and started walking away. I turned and grabbed his hand. **

"**Tala, wait!" I said.**

**He turned to look at me with the angriest face I had ever seen. I had seen it somewhere before, but where? They looked so inhuman, almost true darkness.**

'**Darkness--Motoki--no--that couldn't be--could it?' Thoughts ran through my mind at a hundred miles a minute. No one could control that beast but me, and I didn't think that Tala was anywhere near capable of that power, and when Enrique showed me Wolborg, the Bit Chip was missing; Tala must still have Wolborg. **

**Tala pushed me to the ground and walked off, leaving me alone in the darkness. **

"**Tala." I said quietly.**

**I felt alone, but I still stared at the blank space where the bits of Orelin once lied. My hand touched the ground and felt nothing but the cold cobblestone, "Orelin."**

**I suddenly saw my hand start to glow. I looked up to see Orelin in front of me.**

"**Orelin." I said, in awe of the mighty beast.**

"**Ayia." It said in a voice almost inhuman, "Tala is slipping away."**

"**What do you mean?" I asked.**

"**To darkness." Orelin said, "We need to help him."**

"**What do you mean?" I asked.**

"**The time will come when you two battle," Orelin said, "only when we win will the seal be broken and he will return to normal."**

"**And if I lose?" I asked.**

"**All will be lost and Tala will slip away, permanently bonded to darkness." Orelin said.**

**I sat in silence. I had so much on my shoulders. Tala's life was on the line, but how could I fight him?**

"**I--" I started, "I don't think I can do it."**

"**Yes you can." I heard from behind me. I turned to see the Majestics.**

"**But-" I started.**

"**We all have faith you can do it." Oliver said.**

"**We believe in you." Robert said. **

"**What?" Johnny said, "You're going to chicken out, not on my watch!"**

**Enrique walked up and sat next to me.**

"**We'll always be here for you." He said, placing his hands on mine, "and nothing's going to change that."**

**I turned back to Orelin.**

"**I'll do anything you want to," Orelin said, "It's totally up to you."**

**I thought it over for a minute, Tala was like a brother to me, and if I wouldn't save him, who would? I stood up.**

"**Let's do it!" I said.**

"**Alright!" The Majestics said.**

**I woke up and looked around the room. I looked at a nearby clock that said it was 6:00am. I saw Orelin on the wicker dresser glowing a brilliant white. I got up and walked over to the dresser and picked Orelin up. I stared at the Bit Chip.**

"**Let's do this, partner." I said, putting Orelin back down. I walked over to the closet and looked inside. I picked out a dark red turtleneck with one long sleeve connected by a brown leather belt fabric and one short sleeve and a pair of blue jeans. I tied my hair up into a long ponytail and grabbed Orelin.**

"**I'll just bring my old Launcher with me," I said to myself, "I don't want to wake anyone else up."**

**I grabbed my old Launcher and put them in my pocket. I walked out of the door to my room and walked down the hallway. I walked past Enrique's room and curiosity grabbed at me. I peered through the door to find him asleep. I felt worried about his and his blade's safety. I walked into the room and looked for Amphilyon. I saw Enrique sleeping.**

"**They sleep in awful late." I said softly. I usually woke up at about four, but I was up late last night. **

**I saw something under his arm glimmer. I looked closer to see a small bag with golden lace on it. I lightly picked it up. I looked inside the bag to see Amphilyon and a Launcher- good- it was safe. I placed it back under his arm. I raised my hand up and ruffled his blond hair a bit. I didn't want to wake him up, so I pulled back my hand and walked out of the door. I walked out the front door to see everything covered in snow. I walked down the large hill away from the mansion. I walked into town and looked for any Back Alley Beybladers that wanted a challenge. I suddenly spied a young boy standing by a dish. The boy was dressed in a long robe like Tala's, I wondered if it was one of the Demolition Boys. There were other boys around the dish; one boy was facing him in a match. **

"**Attack!" The boy in the coat yelled as his blade tore the other boy's blade to pieces as it flew out of the dish.**

**I launched my blade into the dish, knocking the other blade back,**

"**Hey," I said, "Spread the love around a little, why not take on me instead?" **

"**You?" He asked in a familiar voice, "I wouldn't waste my time!"**

**I recognized the voice.**

"**Bryan?" I asked. He pulled down the hood, revealing the face of one of the Demolition Boys, and probably the one I didn't really want to see, "Why not?"**

"**Why should I?" He asked.**

"**Come on!" I said, "scared?"**

**I knew just about anything I said would set Bryan off.**

"**Why you!" He said as his blade hit mine, "Let's go!"**

**His blade rammed into mine again, knocking it back a bit.**

"**Come on Orelin!" I yelled as Orelin dodged another attack, "Extreme speed!"**

**Orelin made copies of its blade and started to ram against Bryan's blade from all sides. **

**I heard Bryan growl beneath his breath.**

"**Come on!" I heard him yell.**

'**All I have to do is make him loose his cool.' I thought, 'and I think I know exactly how.'**

"**Orelin," I said, "Let's blow him away with a Frozen Hunter attack!**

**Orelin started to glow a blazing white. Its eyes turned a deep blue, almost black, and it rushed forward. It hit the blade and instantly, the blade was frozen over with a white frost. The blade came to a slow wobble.**

"**That's it!" Bryan yelled, "Falborg!" **

**The blade stared to glow as a large falcon arose from the blade. It was a glowing, light blue color with white wings and red and yellow armor on it. It had a white chest with a yellow piece of armor on it. It let out a deafening cry.**

"**Attack!" He yelled as it swooped down on Orelin. It collided with Orelin and knocked it back, but it didn't stop there. It kept coming, but its target this time was me.**

**It collided with me as its long talons ripped through the loose bottom of my shirt. I fell backwards onto the cobblestone only to have the bird's claws scratch the side of my cheek. I got up as quickly as I could to see Orelin being pummeled by the power of Bryan's blade.**

"**Orelin!" I yelled as Orelin pushed the giant bird back, "Now, Cleansing Light!"**

**Orelin opened its mouth and a large white beam came out and engulfed Bryan's blade. I closed my eyes and re-opened them to see Bryan's blade out of the dish and Orelin still spinning. I picked up Orelin and walked over to the other side of the dish. Bryan was already starting to leave. I grabbed his collar.**

"**Hold it." I said, turning him back around, "What's up with Tala?"**

"**What do you mean?" He asked.**

"**He's not himself, and you know it." I said.**

"**You don't need to know." He said.**

**I pushed him against the side of the wall.**

"**Bryan," I said, "Tell me, now."**

**He pushed me back and started walking away.**

"**All I'm saying is that I wouldn't read into it if I were you." He said, "Tala will only stand up to you in the dish, and I was just a warm up for what Tala is now, so if you know what's good for you--"**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**You'll re-join us." He said.**

"**What?" I said, "Never!"**

"**Fine," He said, "If we can't get to you by Blading, then we'll get to you by your teammates."**

"**Enrique." I said softly. I didn't want anything happening to him, but I was not re-joining this team. I would help Tala, but I'd do it with the help of my team, "No Bryan, no."**

"**Boris will hear about this." He said as he disappeared.**

**I looked up to see that the sun was rising, it must be around seven. I needed to head back. I walked back to where the Majestic's base was with Bryan still on my mind.**

**I walked up to the mansion when suddenly, I heard someone talking. It was coming from an open window near the side of the mansion. I walked around to the side when I heard two people talking.**

"**Very good, Enrique." I heard and older voice say, must be a tutor, "I have to go grab something, and I'll be back in a few minutes, so---no escaping."**

"**Yes Mr. Davis." I heard Enrique say. The window the conversation came from was around five or six feet above the ground. I peered in the window to see a young man leave the room and Enrique run over to the window and start to pry open the hinges. He opened the window.**

"**He's not doing what I think he is." I said, "He's not gonna jump, is he?"**

**Enrique jumped out the window, but I saw his shoe catch the end of the window and trip in mid-air. He fell out of the window and landed on me. I fell to the ground with him sitting on me.**

"**Well, that was one of the softer falls." He said, "Aww, nuts! He'll be back in a few minutes, I've gotta get out of here."**

"**Well," I said, "Take me with you, I like the ground view, but I could get used to standing."**

"**Ayia?" He said, looking down, "Oh, hi!"**

"**What are you doing?" I asked.**

"**What do you think I'm doing?" He said, "That trigonometry tutor's evil! He's the third different one I've had this month!" **

**He got off me and flipped over onto his back. I suddenly heard a yell from inside the room.**

"**Not again!" I heard Mr. Davis yell.**

**Both of us started laughing. **

"**I have an idea to get you out of this." I said as I got up and walked over to the window, "Mr. Davis?"**

**He walked over to the window, "What is it?" he asked.**

"**I'm sorry about Enrique." I said, "But he has just been informed that one of Master Robert's family members is ill."**

"**Oh," He said, "who is it?"**

"**His great, great, great, great--" I started.**

"**You're right, that's terrible!" He said, cutting me off, "he needs to go and comfort Robert and his family!" **

"**Thank you for your leniency." I said as I ran off with Enrique.**

"**That was great!" He said, "I think I'm actually starting to enjoy Robert's family history, thanks."**

"**Hmm." I said, "I think I know how you can repay me."**

"**What'd you have in mind?" he asked as he put his arms around me. He noticed my cheek and put his hand against it, "What happened?"**

"**Beyblade battle this morning, long story." I said as he rubbed his thumb across it gently.**

"**With who?" He asked.**

"**One of the Demolition Boys." I said, "I had to help some kids out, and didn't realize it was him until the battle started."**

"**You need to watch out for them." He said.**

"**Enrique," I said, "I can take care of myself."**

"**I know." He said. "I just don't want anything happening to you."**

"**Me too." I said, "It's just my old team's been known to be ruthless, and they want me back."**

"**What?" He asked.**

"**And I'm afraid they'll resort to hurting you guys," I said, "I think I should just leave--I mean, they could hurt you guys."**

"**Not a chance." He said with a smile, his eyes suddenly brightened, "Oh, I got you something."**

"**Now Enrique," I asked, "You don't have to spend any money on me, as you know, money wasn't exactly my strong point."**

"**I know that," he said, "I found it a few days ago in that old room while you were out, and I didn't get a chance to give it to you until now."**

"**But--" I started.**

"**Just take it." He said. He pulled his hand behind my head and flicked his hand. He brought it back out to reveal a necklace. It had a thick black string with sapphires laced into it and a sapphire in the middle. Its colors seemed to swirl together strangely. I looked in the center and saw a depiction of a wolf. It glimmered in the sun.**

"**It's amazing." I said, looking at it in awe.**

"**I thought you'd like it." He said, "turn around."**

**I turned around and lifted up my ponytail. The necklace came around my neck as he fastened it in the back. I turned back around.**

"**I love it." I said.**

"**Good." He said, "I saw it and it just looked like your style, besides, the wolf reminds me of Orelin."**

"**You know," I said, "You're a lot more than I first thought you were, Enrique." **

"**What do you mean?" He asked.**

"**I always thought that all of you guys were rich, and didn't care about anything but money." I said, "But, I was wrong, you've really proved yourself to me, and I love you for who you are, you have a great personality, you're nice too, and easy to get along with."**

"**Is that all?" He asked with a smirk, I could see his head filling with air by the second.**

"**Not even close." I said as Enrique wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a warm embrace as I lightly nuzzled against him, "Now come on, we've got a match to attended to."**

"**You mean to win." He said. **

"**Right." I said as we walked around to the front and in the door. **

"**I wonder where the others are?" I said.**

"**They're probably in the training room." He said as we walked into the long hallway and to the large door at the end. Enrique placed Amphilyon into the small box by the door, and the door opened to reveal our team and the Windwakers launching their blades.**

"**Hi guys!" I said with a smile as we walked up to our team and the Windwakers. **

"**Why don't we have a quick battle?" Skylar asked.**

"**Why don't you wait until my battle today," I said, "You may not even want to battle me after you see what I can do."**

"**Is that so?" He said.**

"**Yup." I said. Not only had my team welcomed me, but they gave me a lot of confidence too. **

"**Alright, Alright." Robert said, "Now calm down you two."**

"**Yeah!" Johnny said, flashing me a smile, "I'm the only one who can argue with her!"**

"**Got that right!" I said, "Wait, Johnny's right, holy cow!"**

"**What was that?" He said, taking me into a headlock like I had last night to him.**

"**You're right, you're right!" I said as he let go.**

"**Of course I'm right." He said.**

"**What's the world coming to?" I said.**

"**Why you!" He said as he raced towards me. I lightly stepped out of the way and stuck my arm out to catch Johnny as he went by, and drug him into a headlock.**

"**I wouldn't try anything smart." I said as he tugged his ear.**

"**Ouch!" He yelled as I let him go. He regained himself and faced Skylar, "And that's why I can only argue with her."**

"**Well what about me?" Enrique said.**

"**Because you two would kiss and make up way too easily, maybe you wouldn't even have to argue!" Johnny said with a laugh.**

"**Why you!" Enrique and I said as we tried to gang up on Johnny, but not before Oliver held Enrique back and Robert held me back.**

"**Settle ---down!" Robert said, straining to keep me under control.**

"**Fine!" We both said. **

**All the Windwakers looked at us with strange faces. We all started laughing.**

"**Now, about that battle." Skylar said, itching to take me on.**

"**Wait until after my battle today." I said.**

"**Fine." He said.**

**I walked into the other room, grabbed my Launcher, and walked back out. I walked up to the side of the dish and launched Orelin. It spun around the dish before coming to a halt.**

"**Now," I said, "Evasive maneuver!"**

**Orelin then went in speedy zigzags across the dish.**

"**Good," I said, "Now, attack, then switch to defense and maneuver to the left!"**

**Orelin sped towards the middle of the dish, then stopped, and sped over to the left, and came into a tight turn. Orelin flew back into my hand.**

"**Good job." I said, admiring the blade as it glimmered in the light of the training room.**

"**Nice maneuvering!" Enrique said, "Keep fighting like that, and the match will be ours."**

"**Yeah!" I said happily. I looked over at Robert, who seemed to be in thought, "Hey Robert, what's up?"**

"**Just thinking about my battle with Mariah." He said.**

"**Oh." I said, I then smile, "Well just play smart, and stick with us, and you'll be great!"**

**He let out a small chuckle, "Guess you're right." He said. **

"**Yeah," I said, "We've gotta be a team to win."**

"**That's true." He said.**

"**We'll always stick by you Robert," I said, "No matter what happens today."**

"**Good to hear it." Robert said as he grasped my hand in a firm shake.**

"**Now," I said to the others, "Let's go!"**

**We walked out of the Training Base and were picked up by a limousine. We all squeezed inside. The limousine rolled into town and drove south.**

"**Where are we going?" I asked, "Isn't the tournament here?" **

"**No." Enrique said, "It's in my hometown, Rome."**

"**Italy!" I said in surprise, "But, I never was packed, I mean like, clothes and stuff."**

"**We already packed your stuff." Oliver said.**

"**Oh," I said, "That's good to know. Wait, are we going to drive all the way there?"**

"**No silly," Oliver said, "We're flying."**

"**Flying!" I said, "On an airplane! I've never flown before!"**

"**It's alright." Enrique said, clamming me down, "You can sit by me if it'll make you feel any better."**

"**Sure!" I said, my face brightening.**

"**Aww." Johnny said, "How sweet, I'm gonna barf!"**

"**Johnny!" I said angrily; I suddenly smiled, "Or if you want, I could sit by you, and toss you out the window!"**

"**Shutting up." Johnny said.**

"**Good." I said, staring forward and nodding at Enrique.**

**Enrique suddenly set his hand on mine and rubbed it softly. He leaned over and whispered in my ear.**

"**Good luck today."**

"**You too." I whispered back as he brought me into a light hug. My face turned a bit red as I leaned lightly against him and closed my eyes. I suddenly felt myself being pushed forward into him. I looked behind me to see Johnny with his arms outstretched like he had pushed me. At first I was ready to kill him, but then I smiled.**

"**Well Johnny," I said, "I hope I make you barf."**

**I looked back to see Enrique's face inches from mine. I lightly gave him a kiss the turned back to see Johnny with his hand over his mouth and a green line across his cheeks. He lightly moaned.**

**We all laughed.**

"**Now I know a way to terrorize Johnny when he annoys me," I said, "and it's a win-win situation for me."**

"**Johnny," Enrique said, "annoy her as much as you possibly can, whenever you want."**

**I laughed, "So," I said, "I suppose you don't mind the extra attention huh?"**

"**Not at all." He said.**

"**And since you pushed me into him, Johnny," I said, "I think I'll stay here for a while, just to make you so happy."**

**Enrique's arms pulled me closer, "Yeah," He said, "Thanks Johnny, I owe you one man!"**

**Johnny's face turned an even deeper shade of green as we all laughed.**

**I looked over to Oliver. He was staring out the window, seeming to be looking out into space. **

"**You ready for your match today?" I asked.**

"**More than ever!" He replied happily, "What about you?"**

"**Yeah!" I said. I couldn't wait to battle with Lee.**

**I looked out the window to see an Airport. It was very large with an opening in the front and I could barley see a runway in the back where planes, like giant birds, were taking off. The limousine pulled up to the entrance and stopped as we all got out. I saw Enrique and Skylar head to the back and pull out numerous bags. Enrique handed me mine. It was a blue backpack-like bag with strange symbols on it and it had one sling in the front that I put around my shoulder. We all grabbed the rest of our luggage and walked into the airport. It was huge! It was lined with windows that allowed you to see outside. The inside was made up of tables and a small restaurant on one side and a line and ticket booth. We walked through the line and up to the woman behind the counter.**

"**Tickets, please." She said as Robert handed her a set of tickets, "Thank you." She said. She began picking our baggage up and placing them on a moving strip. She turned to me.**

"**Yours is small enough for an overhead compartment, so you can take it on the plane with you." She said.**

"**Good." I said nodding. **

**We then left and walked down a large hallway. **

"**What plane are we on?" Mimiru asked.**

"**Place 1096," Robert said, "Hallway C-4, gate 7."**

"**Here's the right hall." Miriko said as we walked down it to lead us to another circular room. It had gates at every few feet with planes hooked up to a few, including gate seven.**

"**Let's go!" I shouted as we ran into the gate and off to the next championship that would soon be the greatest match I had ever dreamed of.**


	9. Chapter 9: Round one, Begin!

**Chapter 9**

**Round One, Begin!**

**I saw the opening of a plane and walked through and saw only enough seats for our team and the Windwakers.**

"**What kind of plane did you book?" I asked.**

"**Private of course." He said, "Now find yourself a seat."**

**We walked down the aisle and sat down in a seat. Robert and Johnny sat together, Skylar sat next to Mimiru, Remei sat by Miriko, and Oliver sat by himself. Enrique and I sat in a seat together. The seat had belts, but no handlebar in between and looked more like a couch than a seat. I sat down and took off my backpack and sat it beneath the seat. Enrique sat down beside me. **

**Suddenly, I heard a deafening noise; it must be the engine. It startled me as I jumped lightly in the seat. I shivered a bit as the plane started to lunge forward. I looked out the window to see the plane turn onto a larger stream of tar, the runway, we were about to take off. My eyes widened as the plane started to go faster and faster. It suddenly started to get off the ground. I was scared; I had never been this scared. I closed my eyes and shivered. I suddenly softened as I felt Enrique's arm come around me and pull me close. I looked up to see his eyes closed too; was he just as scared as I was? He put my own feelings before mine, and sacrificed his own fears. I loved him; I knew it. I wanted to know what he feared, what he loved, what made him sad, happy, depressed, all of it. I wanted to know him better than he knew himself. I wanted to be there for him instead of him always helping me. **

**The plane lifted off the ground and into the air. I suddenly softened my muscles and looked up and out the window. I could see all of Paris. It looked almost a miniature set of figurines set up lightly across the landscape. I then sat a little more up right. A question still picked at the back of my mind.**

"**Were you afraid before?" I asked, "I mean, when the plane took off?"**

"**Of course not!" He said. I looked at him doubtfully, "Oh, okay. Yes, I was scared. I've always been afraid of things like that. I'm surprised I'm not airsick. I'm never sick on the sea though, never been afraid of water. It's just—not the height—it's the--"**

"**Speed?" I asked.**

"**Yeah," He said, "I hate fast things. I feel like I have no control over what's moving, and I'm a big control person---I'm just that way, but lately, I've pushed my own things aside---"**

"**For me?" I said, looking a little crestfallen.**

"**Yeah, I guess so." He said, "Why?"**

"**It's just," I said, "I feel a little weak—I mean like, not enough credit, I mean I can take care of myself. I just feel like I can't stand up for myself."**

"**Oh," He said, "why didn't you tell me?"**

"**Don't know." I said, "You didn't seem to mind—so I thought, why am I? So I just forgot about it."**

"**Until now." He said.**

"**Yeah." I said, "I'm sorry."**

"**For what?" He asked.**

"**For not telling you, for feeling like that in the first place and--" I started.**

**He placed his finger on my lips, "you don't need to be sorry," He said, "Save it for something worth it."**

"**O-okay." I said.**

"**Now just try to enjoy it," He said, "It works for me most of the time, and we'll both try not to get airsick."**

"**It's a deal." I said, shaking his hand.**

**I sat back for awhile and watched the scenery fly by. After awhile, I felt a lump of weight on my shoulder. I turned over to see Enrique asleep. I twisted my fingers through his hair and looked around the plane. I saw Oliver sitting by himself and he looked a little on the lonely side. I got up and put a small pillow in my place to keep Enrique asleep. I walked over to his seat and sat down. **

"**Hey Oliver," I said, "you okay?"**

"**Yeah," he said, "I'm just a little nervous."**

"**Today's match?" I asked.**

"**Yeah." He said.**

"**Enrique and you, I believe, will be first," I said, "Then Robert and I will go last. We just have to win three matches, and we'll be just fine. Besides, you're a great Blader, and I know you can win."**

"**Really?" He asked.**

"**Of course." I said, "I mean, a big part of wining is you're motive."**

"**Well," He said, "that's just it."**

"**What do you mean?" I asked.**

"**My motive." He said.**

"**Yeah?" **

"**It's-" He started.**

"**Yes."**

"**You." He ended.**

"**Huh?" I said.**

"**You've inspired me, all of us, to win." He said, "I mean, without you, we'd be lost, or fighting."**

"**Johnny?" I asked.**

"**He doesn't count." He said as we laughed.**

"**Well," I said, "I'm sure you'll do just fine." **

"**Thanks." He said.**

"**Anytime." I said with a smile as I folded my arms over my head and gave him a smile.**

**Oliver was a cute kid. He was nice and very thoughtful towards me. He was a good teammate and always knew how to pick me up off my feet, even if he was a little naive about it. I'd love to just walk around the Eiffel Tower or Louver with him and just talk about random things all day. I mean, it was just easy for me to talk to him. **

"**Hey Oliver?" I asked.**

"**What?" He asked.**

"**When we get back," I said, "I mean to Paris, would you show me around Paris? I mean, there's a lot of places I haven't been even though I've lived there about three years."**

"**You haven't been to the Eiffel Tower?" He asked, "or the Louver?"**

**I shook my head no.**

"**Wow!" He said, "I'd love to show you around!" **

"**Great!" I said.**

**The plane started to slow down as a voice came over the intercom; "We will be landing in about five minutes." It said.**

"**Well I better get back to my seat before Enrique wakes up." I said, looking over at him, "Thanks for agreeing to take me around."**

"**Sure," He said as he grabbed my hand and kissed it.**

"**Now don't think you're getting lucky." I said as we laughed.**

"**I can always hope." He said with a smile.**

"**Bye Oliver." I said, starting to walk back to my seat.**

"**Bye." He said as I walked back to the seat. I sat down by Enrique and moved the pillow. **

"**Hmm." I said to myself with a chuckle, "Never missies a nap, does he?"**

**I heard him moan as he got up, "Wh-what time is it?" He asked.**

"**Not sure." I said, "but we land in around five minutes."**

"**Oh..." He moaned a little sickly.**

"**What's wrong?" I said.**

"**Landings are what's wrong." He said.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**You'll see." He said. Suddenly, the plane dropped and my stomach went down with it before my mind.**

"**Oh…" I repeated as sickly as he had.**

"**Don't tell me you're gonna be sick!" He said.**

"**No---" I started. My mind seemed to be spinning in circles as the plane dropped lower. I swallowed hard, trying to keep down whatever I had in my stomach.**

"**You okay?" He asked.**

"**Never better." I said, still holding my stomach. The plane suddenly hit the ground and I jumped a bit. But then, it wasn't so bad. The plane came into a slow turn and went into where the terminal gates hooked up with the planes. The plane came to a stop as it was hooked to a terminal. Enrique helped me to my feet as I grabbed my bag and we all walked off the plane. I stumbled a bit as we walked out. Enrique supported me.**

"**You okay?" He asked.**

"**Fine." I said.**

"**Can you battle?" He asked.**

"**Of course!" I said, "I'd never give up a team battle for my own needs, I'd never do that to you guys, I mean, I love you guys more than you know."**

**I bit my tongue lightly, realizing what I had said as my face turned red. He merely smiled.**

"**You can prove that to me later," He said as he kissed my cheek, "Now, come on, we've got a battle to win."**

**I smiled as we walked down the out going hallway. We walked out of the hallway and into a main room with two double doors at the end. We walked out of the doors to see a young man with a sign that said 'Majestics' on it. **

"**Piddelsworth!" Enrique said.**

"**Who is he?" I asked.**

"**My butler." Enrique said.**

"**Oh." I said. As we all walked up to greet him. He went to open the door of the limousine. I put my hand in his way, "I can get it myself," I said with a smile.**

"**As you wish." He said as I opened the door myself and let the others in. I got in and closed the door. The limousine started off down the road. It came into a large city, Rome. I gasped in awe.**

"**It's huge!" I said.**

"**Yeah, I guess so." Enrique said, "I'm used to being around here." **

**I looked around to see the limousine pulling through the city. It pulled into what looked like a park and into a clearing where the road ended. My eyes widened at the sight. It had four separate paths leading to the middle where a splendid building stood. It was the tall Olympic Stadium surrounded by a lake. **

**"Is that where we battle?" I asked.**

"**Yeah." Oliver said.**

**The limousine stopped and we opened the doors and we got out. We walked down the pathway and into the stadium. The inner part was a collection of small hallways leading to the different rooms where we could stay and the center hallway led to the Blading arena. We walked through the main hallway to see a square room about a fourth of a mile long with rows of seats lining the sides. In the center was a large Beydish. Around one-fourth of the seats were empty.**

"**Where is everybody?" I asked. "The stadium should be full."**

"**The teams are probably here." Enrique said, "But our match doesn't start for about two hours."**

"**Where's our training room?" I asked.**

"**Room 156." Johnny said as he read our room-number off a piece of paper. **

"**Let's go find it then," Robert said as we turned around to leave. I turned back around to stare at the dish.**

'**Tala,' I said to myself, 'I don't want to battle you, but if it all comes down to that, I'll have to.'**

**I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to see Enrique.**

"**You okay?" He asked.**

"**Yeah, it's just that I--" I started. Suddenly, from one side of the stadium, the Demolition Boys walked out. I froze as I saw Tala exit and look at me. My hands started shaking a bit. **

"**Tala." I said softly.**

"**I know that this will be hard for you do," I heard Enrique say, "But we'll all get through it together."**

"**Okay, Enrique," I said. He turned around to leave. I started to follow him, but turned one last time to see Tala. One question still resounded in my head.**

'**Why Tala?'**

**I finally tore my gaze away from him and walked out of the stadium with Enrique and the others. Johnny led us down a hallway and to a small room with the number 156 on it. He took a small key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. The door opened to reveal a small room with a bench in the middle and lockers lining the sides. I sat down on the bench.**

"**We're going to check out the rest of the stadium." Oliver said.**

"**Okay." I said as Oliver, Johnny, and Robert walked out. I grabbed Orelin out of my pocket. I rubbed my sweater across Orelin, shining its surface. **

"**We can do it partner," I said to the blade. It glowed white with agreement, "and nothing will stop us."**

**I looked at the clock, an hour and forty-five minutes until our battle.**

"**Is our battle first?" I asked.**

"**No," Enrique said, "The Demolition Boys and the All-Stars are up first."**

"**What?" I asked in surprise. **

"**I didn't want to tell you because I thought you wouldn't want to see—you know." **

"**I'm not afraid of him," I said, "I just want to know what's wrong with him, he's changed."**

"**I'm sure you'll find out." Enrique said.**

"**By myself." I said.**

"**What?" He asked. **

"**I need to find out things on my own." I said.**

"**But what about last time?" He asked, "what if-"**

**I grabbed his hand as my free hand tugged his collar so he came inches from me.**

"**There will be no 'what if." I said. I pressed my lips against his for a moment, then broke away, "Let's go watch the match."**

"**Okay," He said a little dazed. **

**I laughed a bit, "Let's go." I said as I tugged him out the door.**

"**Yes ma'am." He said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked toward the entrance of the main dish. **

**We walked out to see tons of people now filling the seats. We were lucky to find some. Suddenly, the lights in the stadium dimmed. **

"**The ceremony's starting!" Enrique said happily.**

**Suddenly, the floor spit open and a stage rose upward. Beams of light shone around the stadium, creating the Beyblading Official Symbol. A light came on the stage as Mr. Dickinson stepped up to the microphone.**

"**As you all know, I'm Mr. Dickinson, head of the BBA, and I'm here to proudly introduce last year's world champion, Tyson!" He said.**

**The crowd went insane as Tyson stepped up to the mike. **

"**Thanks!" Tyson said, "I'd just like to say that I'm very proud to be here and will use all my skills and rules, in accordance to the BBA, so anyone who wants to challenge me, I say bring it on and let the games begin!" **


	10. Chapter 10: Keeping in Control

**Chapter 10**

**Keeping in Control**

**The crowd cheered loudly as suddenly, two geysers of smoke came from the sides of the stage. **

"**There will be a firework ceremony tonight to kick off the second round and congratulate the winners of the first round." Mr. Dickinson said as the lights came back on and the stage sunk back into the floor.**

"**Wanna go to the firework ceremony tonight?" Enrique asked.**

"**Sure!" I said. Suddenly, the Jazzman walked out onto the platform where the dish was, "Oh, the First Round's starting!"**

"**Let's introduce our first teams!" The Jazzman said, "Meet, the All-Stars, and the Demolition Boys!"**

**The two teams walked out onto the floor and to their separate team benches. My eyes were trained upon Tala as he sat on the bench with no emotion in his eyes that once held so much for me.**

"**Let's meet our first competitors!" The Jazzman said, "Emily and Bryan!"**

"**Hello fans, I'm Brad Best!" Came a voice from over the speakers.**

"**And I'm A. J. Topper!" said another.**

"**And we're here to bring you some stats!" Brad said as a big screen at the far edge of the stadium showed Bryan's stats, "Let's start with Bryan! This guy has a lot of power and isn't afraid to use it. He has been known to be as absolutely ruthless as his Bitbeast Falborg." **

"**Now for Emily!" Said A. J.. "This little gal's got a big brain and a lot of strategies in her head! She and her Bitbeast Trygator have been known to take matches just as quickly as they begin!"**

"**Now let's quit the talking and get down to some knocking in this totally tricked out dish!" Brad said as the bottom of the dish opened and a different surrounding appeared. It was almost like a swamp. It had looming dark green trees and a deep, black looking oozy lake that was perfect for Trygator, "Welcome to the Swamp Stadium!"**

"**Wow!" I said, still looking over the stadium. I saw Bryan scowl a bit, he must know that the environment was in her favor. They both walked up to the edge of the dish. Bryan held out his gun Launcher and Emily held out hers. It was a tennis racquet shaped Launcher.**

"**3,2,1" The Jazzman started, "Let it rip!" **

**Emily swung her Launcher as Brian shot his. Both blades came out into the stadium and clashed at each other.**

"**Trygator," Emily said, "Into the swamp!" **

**Her blade raced into the swamp among the trees.**

"**After her!" Bryan yelled as his blade went in after her. **

"**Water smash!" Emily yelled as her blade started to glow and a large alligator came out. It slithered into the water and huge walls of water exploded from the swamp, and headed for Bryan's blade. They hit the blade, knocking it back a bit.**

"**Looks like Bryan's in trouble!" Brad said.**

**I heard Bryan growl under his breath, "We'll show you!" He shouted, "Falborg, attack!"**

**The big bird arose from the blade and rushed towards Trygator. It hit the other blade and slammed it right out of the dish.**

"**Woah!" I heard Brad say.**

**"Slam, bam, thank you ma'am, and that's the match!" A. J. said as Emily's blade landed by her feet as she fell to her knees. **

"**I lost," She said, "So easily…I can't believe it…. The environment was totally in my favor too."**

"**It's okay Emily." Said Eddy, who had come up behind her, "I'll take this match!"**

"**Good luck Eddy." She said as he helped her up and she walked back to the bench.**

"**Introducing our next contestants! From the Demolition boys, give it up for Spencer!" D.J. Jazzman introduced.**

**Spencer's stats are shown.**

"**Spencer, the almighty Beyblader and his Seaborg Bitbeast are a team not to be messed with because of their strong stats." A.J. Topper said. **

"**And from the All-Stars," The Jazzman said, "Eddy!" **

"**Now for Eddy!" Eddy is known to defeat opponents fast with his Bitbeast Trypio's sting shoot attack!" A.J. Topper explained. **

** "And now to roll back the floor and see the unknown dish the two teams will spin in. Burr! Why does it feel so cold in here?" Brad Best asked.**

**The floor opened and revealed a huge glaciers and water. It looked like some sort of miniature dish of Antarctica.**

"**That's because we're in the Arctic Stadium, Brad!" A.J. said, "now let's get this party started!"**

"**Players, get set!" Said the Jazzman, "Fire in 3… 2… 1… let it rip!"**

**Spencer and Eddy fired their Beyblades. Eddy already knew that if Spencer's blade falls into the water, he could be in trouble, so his blade started holding down Spencer's blade.**

"**Ha! Try using that typhoon of yours now. My Bitbeast can keep your Seaborg on land any time." Eddy said. **

"**Seaborg, strike!" Spencer commanded. **

**Spencer's blade suddenly spun loose of Eddy's blade. Spencer's blade then charged at Eddy's blade and knocked it close to the water. **

"**Mrrr! You! Trypio Shoot String!" Eddy commanded.**

**Trypio rose out of the blade. It was a large scorpion. It jumped into the air and hit Spencer's blade hard. The attack knocked Spencer's blade into the air, but he had a little trick up his sleeve. **

"**Rise, Seaborg!" Spencer called out.**

**Seaborg rose out of Spencer's Beyblade. Seaborg, along with Spencer's blade, leaped at Trypio and slammed it and Eddy's blade, causing the two blades to fall into the water.**

"**No! This isn't possible! I have to win this!" Eddy yelled. **

"**Finish him off Seaborg! Vooda impact!" Spencer commanded.**

**Seaborg created a twister in the water and it suddenly grew into a typhoon, heading right at Trypio.**

"**Trypio, final attack!" Eddy yelled as the two blades slammed together. Ice flew all over the field and out of the dish. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, Spencer's blade had stopped, while Eddy's had a small amount of spin.**

"**And the second round goes to Eddy!" D.J. Jazzman announced, "The third match will be held between Ian and Steve!"**

**I saw the two walk up to the edges of the dish.**

"**Let's check out these Bladers!" A.J. Topper said, "First we have Ian!"**

"**This little Ian is a big trickster." Brad best said, "and you can be sure that his Bitbeast, Wyborg, will get him out of any slippery situation!"**

"**And now we have Steve!" A.J. said.**

"**This guy has a lot of power and his rhino Bitbeast, Tryhorn!" Brad said.**

"**Let's take a look at the dish!" A.J. said as the floor rolled back, revealing a plain dish with large circle-like bumps scattered through out it.**

"**Welcome to dot stadium!" Said A.J., "The bumps in this dish have been known to slow Bladers down with their attacks." **

"**Bladers, take your positions," Jazzman said, "3,2,1, let it rip!"**

**The two launched their blades. Steve immediately went on the offensive.**

"**Tryhorn, attack!" He shouted. **

"**Wyborg!" Ian shouted as his Beyblade started to glow as his Bitbeast emerged. It was a long purple snake-like creature with green and yellow armor and blazing red eyes, "Attack!"**

"**Tryhorn!" Steve shouted as the large rhino came out of its blade, "Attack!"**

"**Let's get this over with, Wyborg, final attack!" Ian yelled as the large snake collided with the rhino, causing a blinding light to fill the stadium. When it cleared, both blades had stopped.**

"**And the third match is a quick tie!" The Jazzman said, "Now the tie-breaker will be held between Tala and Michael!"**

"**Tala." I said softly, "I wonder what blade he's using?" **

**Tala stepped up to the dish so did Michael. **

"**Let's take a look at these Bladers!" A.J. said, "First we have Michael!"**

"**This guy has one powerful blade, and one powerful Bitbeast, Trygle!" Brad said.**

"**Now let's take a look at Tala!" A.J. said, "Usually, this guy uses his cold as ice Bitbeast, Wolborg. But today, that's not the case. He seems to be using a new blade, and maybe a new Bitbeast, let's take a look!"**

**I saw Tala take out a pitch-black blade. Enrique and I both gasped.**

"**Is that--" He started.**

"**M-Motoki." I said, shaking, "No! Enrique, I can't let him do it, I can't let him battle, he'll kill himself, that kind of power can't be contained!"**

**I tried to get up, but not before Enrique pulled me down.**

"**Are you insane?" He asked, "You can't go out on the floor!"**

**I tried to get back up. **

"**Enrique," I said, "I can't let this happen!"**

"**How about this," He said, "If anything starts to go wrong, we'll do what we have to, but you can't just assume that's exactly what's going to happen."**

"**Okay." I said, siting down. I grabbed his hand, and turned to him, "I just don't want anything happening to him, you know? I mean, I've been with him most of my life, and I wouldn't want anything to go wrong. Have you ever felt like that?" **

"**Of course I've felt like that." He said, "I'd never want anything happening to you." **

"**Enrique--" I started. **

"**Let's just watch the match." He said, "I know you want to protect him, and I'll be right there with you."**

"**Thanks Enrique." I said.**

"**Anytime." He said as we sat back, and waited for the match to unfold.**

"**Let's get this started in a new unknown dish!" Brad said.**

**The floor rolled back to reveal a dish with tons of rings inside it at different angels, creating a large sphere.**

"**Welcome to the Ring Stadium!" A.J. said, "This dish is filled with different lengths of rings at different angles. The Blader must decide to take what ring. Also, the rings turn at different periods during the match!"**

"**Bladers, take your positions!" The Jazzman said as Tala and Michael stepped up to the dish, "3, 2, 1, Let it rip!"**

**Both of them launched their blades. Tala's landed on one platform of rings, while Michael's landed a platform below it.**

"**Attack!" Michael yelled as his blade went after Tala's and knocked it off the platform and onto the lower level. Tala just stood solemnly.**

"**What's up with Tala?" A.J. Topper asked as Tala still stood as still as he was when he first launched.**

"**Attack again!" Michael yelled again. His blade went after Tala's again. But this time, the blade disappeared, then reappeared and hit Michael's blade in the side. **

"**Are you trying to make a fool of me?" Michael asked, "Trygle!"**

**His blade started to shine a brilliant orange and a golden eagle arose out of his blade. It swooped down on Tala's blade, but missed again. I heard Michael growl under his breath. I noticed a small black fog start to come around the dish. I looked closer; it was coming from Tala's blade. I felt the floor lightly shake.**

'**It's happening!' I thought.**

"**Enrique!" I yelled.**

"**What?" He asked.**

"**It's happening!" I said, "He's going to call out Motoki!"**

**I got up and ran down the isle with Enrique running after me.**

"**Ayia, wait!" He yelled.**

**I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I suddenly felt a glow. I pulled on my necklace chain to see Orelin's orb glowing.**

"**Orelin's reacting to Motoki!" I said as I ran out into the main hallway. It was filled with fog now. I choked on it. It surrounded me, almost filled my very space, "I've got to find Tala!"**

**I ran out into the main stadium to see the fog thickly around the dish. I suddenly saw Tala snap his head up. I froze in mid-run to see his eyes an absolute hollow black.**

"**MOTOKI!" I heard him yell. **

**His blade began to glow an eerie black. It filled the whole stadium. I looked up to see the mighty wolf arise from its blade. Enrique caught up with me and looked on in horror at what I saw. The wolf was a pure black with black armor. Its red eyes flashed in the darkness. It's gaze swept across the stadium until it saw my necklace glowing. It thrust its head into the air and let out a chilling howl that shook me to the core. **

"**This is Motoki?" Enrique asked.**

"**Yes." I said.**

"**ATTACK!" Our sentence was stopped by Tala's voice. Motoki averted its attention to Michael's blade and charged at it. It collided with the blade as the stadium was covered in darkness. I saw part of the floor being torn apart as Tala fell to his knees and clutched his side. **

"**What's happening to him?" Enrique asked.**

"**Motoki's draining his energy!" I said, "If he keeps this up, he may die!"**

**I saw Tala stand back on his feet, looking unharmed.**

"**Motoki's controlling him!" I yelled, 'or is he controlling Motoki?'**

**I saw Motoki sink back into its blade, knowing its job was done and it had gotten the darkness out of Tala it had wanted---for now.**

**I looked up at the dish. It was absolutely shattered. I looked to see what looked like Michael's blade on the ground. It looked like powder, except for the Bit Chip, which seemed to be in one piece. Tala's blade was still spinning strongly. It suddenly jumped up and cracked the Bit Chip in two as Michael fell to his knees. Tala merely stood as though nothing had happened.**

"**Why?" I heard Michael say, "I'm so sorry Trygle. I let you be destroyed, I'm so sorry…"**

"**I wouldn't destroy an ancient Bitbeast." Tala said as his blade started to glow again, "I'm just here to take it." **

**Suddenly, a light came from Michael's broken Bit Chip. I saw Trygle come out before being absorbed into Tala's blade.**

"**No!" Michael said as Trygle disappeared, leaving only a small golden feather behind that fell into Michael's hand. Tala turned around and stuck his hand out as Motoki landed in it. **

**I saw the pain in Michael's eyes as tears leaked from them in small streams down his face. I wondered that when I had Motoki, did I cause that much pain? I turned to Tala, who was walking away.**

"**The winner is Tala!" The Jazzman said.**

"**He kept control." I said, "But how?" **

"**What?" Enrique asked.**

"**He kept almost total control of Motoki." I said, "But he didn't use a normal attack, and it was that powerful."**

"**How did he keep control?" Enrique asked.**

"**I'm not sure." I said, was it because Tala had darkness in his heart, but why? How much darkness? I had a lot when I could control Motoki, and Tala was doing the same, so he must have hatred towards someone, but who?**

**Enrique tapped me on the shoulder. "It's almost time for our match." He said.**

"**Alright." I said. I stared back up at the destroyed dish. I had to win today to be able to move up in the ranks and face Tala, but…that destruction…it was unbelievable. Bryan was right; he was only a start for what Tala was.**

**I turned around and walked out of the center stadium, my mind still on Michael's destroyed blade and captured Bitbeast. **

"**I'll keep you safe Orelin," I said, "And Tala too."**


	11. Chapter 11: Pulling a Lion's Tail

**Chapter 11**

**Pulling a Lion's Tail**

**I stood at the opening of the main stadium, this time not to watch, but blade. My Majestics jacket on and the others at my side, we walked out into the stadium to receive tons of cheers: I had never been cheered for before. We walked to our team bench and sat down. We watched the White Tiger team walk to their bench and sit down, my eyes trained upon Lee. I couldn't believe how much my personality towards Lee had changed. I was being so friendly towards him at the party, but now I felt like I could rip him to pieces with my blade. I guess it was just my battle blood. I had been told once by Boris that I had been born with the blood of a warrior, unlike others, he said, that couldn't handle battles. He said it flowed through me every day, hour, minute, and second, but it only showed when the 'wolf' in me arose. I guess that was why I could control Motoki, my warrior's 'perfect' blood. He had said that he had tried to make others like me, like Matt, but they all didn't have the determination I had. No matter where I was, it seemed to still arise in me when the time came; that abbey had changed me, and I let them get away with it. But now it had changed Tala, and they weren't getting away with it anytime soon.**

**I saw Oliver get up; he was the opening battler. **

"**Good luck Oliver," I said, "We'll be rooting for you."**

"**Thanks." He said as he walked out towards the stadium.**

'**There he goes.' I thought nervously with a smile on my face, 'I wish you the best of luck Oliver.'**

"**Oh Yeah!" I heard A.J. Topper say from the speakers, "We're here to bring you the next match between the Majestics and the White Tigers!"**

"**That's right A.J.!" Brad Best said, "Let's get it started!"**

"**First, from the Majestics, we have Oliver!" A.J. said as Oliver took his spot on the edge of the dish, "This little guy brings a lot of power with his Bitbeast Unicolyon, whose earthshaking moves can end a battle in an instant! **

"**And now, from the white Tigers, give it up for Kevin!" Brad Best said.**

"**Yeah!" A.J. returned, "This is one hyper guy and he and his confusing Bitbeast, Galman, are always ready for a challenge!"**

"**Let's see what kind of dish these guys will be battling in!" Brad Best said as the floor opened up, "Get ready to rock and roll because we're in the Olympus Stadium!"**

"**That's right Brad!" A.J. said, "This is a model of Mount Olympus! It's steep slopes make it hard to climb and its small outcrops are the only place to take refuge, until the dish is overcome with massive earthquakes, making the rocks fall and tumble down the mountain!"**

'**This'll be perfect for Oliver.' I thought, 'but Kevin can avoid things easily.'**

"**Let's do this!" Kevin said, taking out his Launcher.**

"**Bring it on!" Oliver said.**

"**3,2,1," The Jazzman counted down, "let it rip!"**

**Both of them launched their blades. Oliver's landed on an outcropping, while Kevin's landed on another above it. **

"**Unicolyon, attack!" Oliver yelled as his blade jumped onto the next outcropping to try to attack Kevin's.**

"**Just what I've been waiting for, Galman!" He said as His Bitbeast, Galman, came out of its blade. It was a large monkey with various armors on its body, a yellow glow surrounding it, "Crazy monkey attack!"**

**Suddenly, his blade started to wobble!**

"**That's odd," Oliver said, knowing that wobbling usually was a sign that a blade was running out off power, "oh well, I'll just take you down faster!"**

**Oliver went to attack, but missed as Kevin's blade wobbled out of the way!**

"**What!" Oliver said.**

"**Like my special ability?" Kevin asked as hee went on the attack and Unicolyon was knocked around a bit. Galman jumped off the outcropping.**

"**He didn't hurt me too badly!" Oliver said.**

"**Oh, didn't I?" Kevin said, "Or are you forgetting about what this dish does?"**

"**What?" Oliver asked. Suddenly, a rumbling filled the stadium, "The earthquake!"**

"**That's right!" Kevin said as the rocks knocked Unicolyon to a lower outcropping. **

"**I can't let him score another hit like that!" Oliver said, "But, how can I avoid his attack when he doubles like that? I just need to think of a strategy to keep him in one spot, but how?"**

"**You better think of one quick!" Robert said, "Before your blade's out of the dish!"**

"**Oh, I know!" Oliver said, "Unicolyon!"**

**Unicolyon arose from its blade, glowing a brilliant white. **

"**Galman, Crazy monkey attack!" Kevin shouted again.**

"**Now!" Oliver said, "Earth shake!"**

**Unicolyon pounded its mighty hooves on the outcropping as Kevin's blade jumped onto it. Unicolyon then jumped up to the top of the mountain as Kevin's blade fell to the bottom. The rocks fell around his blade. Suddenly, the rumbling picked up again.**

"**Oh no!" Kevin said, "The Earthquake!"**

"**Oh yes!" Oliver said, "And I won't be hit because I'm at the top, unlike you."**

**The rocks fell around Kevin's blade.**

"**They missed!" Kevin said smartly.**

"**Oh, did they?" Oliver said, imitating Kevin, "Take a look around you!"**

**Kevin looked to find that the wall of rocks caused by the earthquake now trapped his blade from every side, leaving him with nowhere to go.**

"**No!" Kevin said, "I'm trapped!"**

"**You've got it!" Oliver said, "Unicolyon!"**

**Unicolyon jumped from the top of the mountain, picking up speed as it went. It collided with Kevin's blade and sent it hurtling out of the dish by Kevin's feet. **

"**And the match is over!" the Jazzman shouted, "The winner is Oliver from the Majestics!"**

**The crowd cheered as Oliver came back to the bench, a smile on his face.**

"**Good job Oliver!" I said with a smile. **

"**I won because I didn't just rely on my Bitbeast. I used the elements and my Bitbeast. Together, they helped me win!" He said, repeating my advice I had given him when he had a battle with Enrique awhile ago. **

"**Glad you remembered." I said as he took a seat next to me and I put my arm around his shoulder, "That was great! Keep fighting like that, and no one will know what hit them when they face us!"**

"**Thanks." He said with a red face.**

"**Our next battlers are Enrique and Gary!" I heard the Jazzman announce.**

"**Better get going." Enrique said.**

"**Wait." I said. I took the piece of cloth that was around my ponytail and untied it. I then tied the shimmering white cloth around Enrique's wrist. "May the spirit of Light be with you."**

"**I would be honored to have that power with me." He said, "And it shall see a victorious battle!"**

"**Good luck!" Johnny said.**

"**See Johnny," I said, "you can be a teammate."**

"**Humph!" He said, as I laughed a bit.**

"**Good luck Enrique," I said, "From all of us, even Johnny."**

"**Thanks." He said as he began his walk out to the stadium. **

"**Let's get this next match started!" The Jazzman said as the two took their positions.**

"**Now let's check out what dish these two will be Blading in!" A.J. Topper said as the floor opened. It revealed a stadium fully made of glassy-like ice, some parts on the dish being thinner than other parts, "This is the glass stadium. It may seem solid, but there are other patches where the glass-ice is thin and may crack!"**

"**Now let's check out these Bladers!" Brad Best said, "First, you all know and love him, Enrique, the Roman Gladiator of Italy!" **

**I heard many female fans cheer.**

"**Sounds like he's got a few fans." Oliver said.**

"**A few!" I said, my face turning a tinge of red with anger.**

"**Sounds like someone's jealous!" I heard Johnny say.**

"**Johnny!" I said, trying to make my way to him. But not before Oliver held me back.**

"**Down girl!" He said, "Save it for the match!"**

"**Fine!" I said sitting down.**

"**Enrique is one fierce Blader!" A.J. Topper continued, "And his Bitbeast, Amphilyon, has been known to tear a dish apart in mere seconds!"**

"**And now for Gary!" The Jazzman said.**

"**Woah! This guy has a lot of power with his huge Bitbeast, Galazzy!" A.J. Topper said.**

"**3,2,1, Let it rip!" The Jazzman said as both of them launched their blades.**

"**Get him Amphilyon!" Enrique said as his blade bashed against Gary's.**

"**Grr…. Gary angry!" Gary said as his blade began to glow with power.**

"**Uh-oh." Oliver said, "This is not going to be fun for Enrique."**

'**Unless, that is,' I thought, 'he remembers my advice.'**

"**ATTACK!" Gary said angrily as a large glowing red bear came out of his blade. It was covered in armor and was carrying a large axe. His blade rushed towards Enrique's.**

"**Oh-no!" I said.**

"**You're finished!" Gary said.**

"**Not on my watch!" Enrique said, "Evasive maneuver!"**

**Amphilyon disappeared and hit Gary in the side, throwing him off balance.**

"**Attack!" Gary shouted before Enrique could counter. His attack hit home, sending Enrique sailing, but his blade still recovered. **

"**How can I use my evasive maneuver if he can still land a hit? But I can't go head-to-head with him, because he's more powerful! Wait, his blade's slower than mine so I just need to confuse him, but how? Oh, I know!" Enrique said, "Amphilyon, over to the foot of that glacier!"**

"**After him!" Gary said as his blade inched closer to attack, suddenly, Enrique's blade moved out of the way and Gary's blade exploded into the barrier of ice, not only slowing his blade, but scattering ice everywhere. Gary looked around the dish, "Where you go?" **

"**Try and find me." Enrique said as his blade's reflection appeared on a block of ice.**

"**Attack!" Gary said as his blade rammed into the ice block, only to find that Enrique's blade was just an image, but it cost his blade some spin, "huh?"**

"**You think that was hard?" Enrique said, "try this!"**

**Suddenly, every block of ice had an image of Enrique's blade.**

"**Which one which?" Gary asked.**

"**That's for me to know," He said, "and you to never find out!"**

**Suddenly, every black of ice started to glow, could he possibly attack at once?**

"**Attack!" Enrique yelled.**

**Every block of ice emitted a light. They all hit Gary's blade and sent it hurtling out of the arena.**

"**And the winner is Enrique!" the Jazzman said as Enrique walked back to the bench. I ran into him full force and knocked him over.**

"**That was—amazing!" I said, "How'd you pull off that kind of attack?"**

"**Easy." He said, "I reflected my own attack off the ice and gave the impression I could attack from all angles, it really threw Gary off!"**

"**That was really smart of you," I said, letting him up. My tone suddenly turned serious as I looked toward the stadium. "It's my turn to battle."**

**All the Majestics stared at me like I had just said that I had committed a murder.**

"**Hn." I merely grunted as I left the bench.**

**I walked up to the edge of the stadium and saw Lee go to the other. I held up my orb Launcher as my stats were shown and my bio was given.**

"**Woah!" I head A.J. Topper say. "The Majestics have seemed to have welcomed a new member to their team, and I would say the boys must be pleased with their catch."**

"**Let's see if she can blade as well as the others." Brad Best said, "All facts about her blade and her believed-to-be ancient Bitbeast are unknown."**

**I was going to boil. But, they thought I was an inexperienced Blader, they underestimated me. But, then I'd show them my skills, and then they'd have something to say. **

'**Nothing matters but this battle.' I thought, 'I must focus all my thoughts into my strategy.'**

"**Let's meet her challenger, Lee!" The Jazzman said as Lee walked up to the other side of the dish.**

"**This guy has a lot of power in his arsenal with his Bitbeast Galeon!" A.J. Topper said.**

"**And now let's check out the dish these two will battle in!" Brad Best said as the floor opened to reveal a large dish that looked like the inside of a cave. The sides of it were lit with small torches and I spied a sharp set of spikes hung on the ceiling.**

"**Welcome to the Lion Den Stadium!" A.J. Topper said, "Be careful in this dish, because the cat will show its claws!" **

"**3,2,1," the Jazzman said, "Let it rip!"**

**We both launched our blades into the dish. They buzzed around the walls of the cave a few times, but them headed to the middle and collided. We separated and went to opposite ends of the dish.**

"**Get him Orelin!" I yelled as Orelin tried to race forward, but the spikes dropped, blocking Orelin's path, causing Orelin to bounce off them. I growled underneath my breath, but then noticed something; the spikes were on a platform. The spikes rose as I caught a glimpse of Lee's blade that was circling the edge of the dish.**

"**Galeon!" Lee yelled as his blade started to glow a purple color. A large black and purple lion arose out of his blade.**

"**Orelin!" I yelled as Orelin came out of its blade. Lee seemed to be in shock. He stared at me.**

"**You're the one the legend prophesied." He said, "Orelin is real! But, let's see if you can control it!"**

"**We'll see about that!" I said, "Orelin!"**

**Orelin rammed into Lee's blade. I looked over Galeon again. **

'**I needed a way to keep him angry and unable to attack so I can unleash my strategy.' I thought, ' I know---his tail!'**

"**Galeon, Black Lightning!" I heard Lee say as Galeon started to glow a black color.**

"**Orelin, jump and clamp onto his tail!" I said as Orelin jumped over Galeon, opened its jaw, and clamped down on Galeon's tail like a steel trap. Galeon's attack stopped as it let out a roar.**

"**What?" Lee said as Galeon tried to shake Orelin off, only to have Orelin clamp harder.**

"**Good job!" I said as Orelin held its bite, "Now, swing him towards the spikes!"**

"**No!" Lee yelled as Galeon was thrown into the spot where the spikes dropped. Suddenly, the spikes dropped and hit home.**

"**You know what to do Orelin!" I said softly as Orelin jumped onto the platform.**

**The spikes rose again. I looked up to see Galeon's Attack Ring chipped and Lee with a confused look on his face.**

"**Where'd you go?" He asked.**

"**Up here!" I yelled as Orelin jumped off the platform, "Now, Orelin, hit him with a Cleansing Light attack!"**

**Orelin's mouth opened and a large beam emitted from its mouth and engulfed the stadium in light. When it cleared, Lee's blade was lying out of the dish in small bits and pieces, aside from the Bit Chip. I saw Lee fall to his knees.**

"**And our surprise winner is Ayia!" The Jazzman said.**

"**Would you look at that power?" Brad Best said, "No wonder she's on the Majestic's side!" **

**I walked over to Lee.**

"**Lee, I'm sorry Orelin did that much damage." I said. "I should of-"**

"**No." He said, clutching Galeon in his hand, "You won fair and square. This battle will only make me improve, and Galeon's still safe."**

**I reached my hand out and helped Lee up.**

"**You fought well." I said.**

"**You know," He said, "You can control Orelin. The legend is true. The world will change because of you."**

"**But," I said, "Nothing's different."**

"**Maybe it takes time." He said, "Or-" **

"**Or what?" I asked.**

"**You yourself will change." He said, "There's something inside of you, waiting to be released, but you still need to find it."**

**Lee walked back to his bench, leaving me a little confused. Suddenly, the Jazzman's voice blared through the speakers.**

"**And without a fourth match, the Majestics have taken a solid victory!" He said. I walked back to the bench and sat down.**

"**Now that was amazing!" Enrique said.**

"**Awesome battle!" Oliver said.**

"**Thanks guys." I said, my face red, "Who battles next?"**

"**The Bladebreakers and The Windwakers." Robert said.**

"**Now that will be a great match." I said. We started to get up and leave, but not before Enrique tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to face him.**

"**What did Lee say to you?" He asked.**

"**He said that there's something in me, waiting to change." I said.**

"**What is it?" I said.**

"**I don't even know." I said.**

"**Well I'm sure you'll find out." He said, "And the team and I are always here to help you."**

"**I'm glad to hear that." I said.**

"**Maybe it has something to do with your past." He started, "But let's not bring it up now! We've got a match to go see!" **

"**You know," I said, "I'm willing to tell you anything."**

"**I know," he said, "but I don't want to force you into to telling me anything you don't want to."**

"**That's awful sweet of you," I said playfully nudging him on the shoulder, "You're going soft."**

"**Well maybe I am." He said, "but around you, who couldn't?"**

"**Enrique." I said with a tint of warding in my voice.**

"**What?" he asked naively.**

"**Nothing." I said with a laugh, "now let's go see that match!"**

'**I wonder how the Bladebreakers will do?' I asked myself as we walked out of the main part of the stadium.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Winds of Change

**Chapter 12**

**The Winds of Change are Blowing**

**Around an hour later, Oliver and I were sitting in the stands again, waiting for the next match between the Bladebreakers and the Windwakers. The team had said that they would be a little late, and not to wait on them. I hadn't seen the Windwakers battle, but I did know what their Bitbeasts were. They seemed powerful, but, all their Bitbeasts were the same types of animal, and if the Bladebreakers could figure out how to beat one, they could beat the others. But, they were all different elements too, so that would make it hard, depending on what the dish was. **

**"Got something on your mind?" Oliver asked me.**

"**Just thinking about the battle." I said, "Who are you betting on?"**

"**The Bladebreakers." Oliver said.**

"**Really?" I asked.**

"**Yeah." He said, "Those guys really have something special, they'll be the ones to beat."**

"**And the Demolition Boys." I said.**

"**Yeah." Oliver said, "That power was almost unreal."**

"**Yeah." I said nodding a bit solemnly. Oliver noticed my sadness and looked confused. Then he seemed to understand.**

"**Oh!" He said, "I'm sorry!"**

**I laughed, "It's okay, Oliver." **

**He laughed nervously as he turned a shade of red.**

"**No really." I said, "I'm fine."**

"**You sure?" he asked.**

"**Yeah." I said, "Let's just watch the match."**

"**Okay." Oliver said with a smile on his face. **

**I sat back and waited for the match to begin. I saw the two teams take their seats at their benches.**

"**It's time to begin round three!" The Jazzman said as Mimiru and Rei walked out to where the opening of the dish was, "Let's meet our first competitors, Rei and Mimiru!"**

**"First let's take a look at Rei!" A.J. Topper said, "This guy is usually a calm Blader, but only because he lets his tiger Bitbeast, Driger, do the talking for him in the dish!"**

"**Now give it up for Mimiru!" Brad Best said as the crowd cheered loudly.**

"**A lot of Polish fans must be here." I said to Oliver.**

"**This girl is the pride of Poland, and has won almost every battle with her powerful fox Bitbeast, Aquame!" Brad Best continued.**

"**Sounds like she's one tough Blader." Oliver said.**

"**Changing your mind about the outcome?" I asked.**

"**No," He said, "The Bladebreakers will still win. I'm sure Rei will either tie or win this match. For him, losing is not an option, as all of them."**

**My thoughts over Oliver's statement were interrupted when the floor started to open to show a large dish with a dark purple colored forest inside it with a large thicket of twisting branches. Near the middle of the forest was a large lake that was an inky black color with a large purple tree in the center. **

"**Welcome to the Black Forest Stadium!" the Jazzman said as the two held up their Launchers,"3,2,1, let it rip!" **

**The two fired their blades into the dark stadium. Rei's blade immediately started weaving between the branches with Mimiru right behind him. Rei's blade spun up a large branch as Mimiru went on a branch below him. Rei suddenly slowed down and let Mimiru speed ahead of him.**

"**What's he planning?" I asked, thinking about Rei's strategy.**

"**I'm not sure- whoa!" Oliver said as he saw Rei's blade jump onto the lower branch and knock Mimiru to the ground, but she didn't seem to care. Her blade still kept going forward.**

"**What's with Mimiru?" I asked, "Her strategy seems too obvious, all she's doing is going forward. Wait—her Bitbeast is a water type! She's heading for the lake!" **

"**That's right!" Oliver said as her blade buzzed into the clearing where the lake was. She started to go towards the lake. Suddenly, a tree fell in her path. I looked over to see Driger out of its blade standing next to the sliced tree. The green and white graceful tiger had slashed through the tree like a toothpick, blocking Mimiru, or so he thought. Mimiru's blade rammed against the tree, and started to slice through it! Her blade made it through the trunk and it went into the lake. **

"**I wonder what her blade can do in the water?" I asked. Suddenly, my question was answered when a large wall of water suddenly rose up from the lake and formed a miniature typhoon. A bright blue light shone in the middle. Suddenly, the typhoon lowered to show a bright and dark blue fox with a water mane and tail. It had water armor on its face and legs. The water swirled around it as it looked down on Driger. **

"**Aquame, attack!" She said, "Morning Dew!" **

**Suddenly, the fox shook its long mane and tail as water scattered everywhere. It clung to the trees and the ground. **

"**I wonder why she did that?" I asked, suddenly, I saw Rei's blade wobble, "Oh, I get it, she's making the ground slick so Rei can't control his speed or turns as well! But, how's she avoiding the dew's effect?"**

"**Take a look at her base!" Oliver said, as I looked closer. I saw water coming out of the bottom of her blade.**

"**Her blade must process the water through her base so it won't affect her!" I said.**

"**Take note you two." I heard a voice say. I turned to see Robert; the rest of the team had arrived. He sat down. "We fight the Windwakers in our first match of the second round."**

"**We can beat them." Johnny said.**

"**The way we're battling, we'll be great!" Enrique said.**

"**No getting cocky." I said, eyeing Mimiru's blade and Bitbeast, "We may end up eating our words at the next round."**

"**Lighten up." Enrique said as he flopped into the seat next to me, "You have to at least have a little faith and determination if you want to get anywhere."**

"**Alright." I said, turning my attention back to the battle.**

**I saw that Rei was trying to break through the water barrier, but having no luck. Suddenly, I saw Rei speed up a branch and launch himself into the air towards the top of the typhoon. **

"**He's going into the eye of the storm where Aquame is!" I said, "He's taking a big risk. If he hits that wall at all, he'll go flying!"**

"**Come on Driger!" Rei said, "I know you can make it!" **

"**Tidal Wave!" Mimiru shouted. A large wave formed and headed for Driger.**

"**She's attacking!" I said, "He won't make it!"**

"**Hey Driger," Rei said, "let's go for a surf!" **

"**What?" I said; I saw Driger reach the top of the wave and start to ride it. He coasted into the eye of the storm. I barley saw through the swirling mass of chaotic water. Driger and Aquame were putting up a good fight towards each other, and neither Blader could do anything about it, except shout out attacks that only had a fifty-fifty chance of hitting head on. **

"**Go Driger!" Rei said, "Gattling Claw!" **

**Suddenly, I saw Driger multiply and start to knock Aquame around harshly. **

"**Aquame, Water Smash!" Mimiru yelled as her blade was surrounded by water. It collided with Driger, and they both went flying. I saw both Bladers become drenched by Aquame's attack, but my attention still remained on the blades. They both headed for the edge. Mimiru's took a lucky bounce on the edge and fell back in, but Driger wasn't as lucky. It hit the edge, but fell the other way and out of the dish. If her rotation had been about a second earlier, Aquame would have been out of the dish.**

"**And the winner by a hair is Mimiru!" The Jazzman said as her and Rei shook hands, "But Rei gave her a good fight and it could have been anyone's match!"**

"**Good battle." I overheard Mimiru say, "I've never had such an amazing fight!"**

"**Driger and I need to train more, and we'll give you an even better match next time!" Rei said.**

"**It's a bet!" Mimiru said.**

**The two walked back to the benches with a cheer from the crowd. I looked at Oliver, who was a bit shocked.**

"**Don't be so shocked, Oliver." I said, "If Mimiru's blade would have been a little off in rotation, she would be the one out of the dish."**

"**I guess you're right." Oliver said, still looking a little shaken at how Rei had lost.**

'**Rei did a good job, but,' I thought, 'maybe this will open our eyes and let us know not to underestimate new teams.'**

"**Let's meet our next battlers!" The Jazzman said, "give it up for Max and Remei!" **

**The crowd cheered as the two walked up to their positions. I saw Max with a smile on his face, but seriousness in his eyes, knowing he had a job to do. Remei had no smile to greet him with, only a dominating stare from her maroon eyes that flickered with anger in the light of the stadium. I saw her take a red and orange blade out of her pocket and attach it to her Launcher. I saw the Bit Chip glow with the energy of her Bitbeast. I then looked over to Max, who was attaching Draciel to his Launcher. **

"**This is going to be a good battle." I said, "Max's Bitbeast is a water-type element, while Remei's is fire."**

"**Yeah, it will be a good match." Robert said.**

"**Let's check out the next dish for our second match!" A.J. Topper said as the floor rolled back to show a collection of one large dish and two smaller ones near the outside, "Welcome to the triple dish stadium! In this stadium, a Blader must decide which dish to battle in. Will it be an advantage or disadvantage? We'll just have to see!"**

"**3,2,1," The Jazzman said, "Let it rip!"**

**The two launched their blades into the stadium. Max's took to a higher dish, while Remei's went to the bottom larger dish. Draciel then dropped down to her level.**

"**Inume, attack!" Remei shouted as her blade charged for Max's. Max took the hit and spun in a slight half circle. Then he hit Remei's blade with as much or even more power than her attack.**

"**Max's strategy reminds me of the waves on the seashore. They come in, taking the shores energy, then back out, gaining power, then strike with even more force," I said, "Max will be the one to beat with a strategy like that." **

**The others watched Max's blade as it spun to the center of the middle dish. Remei's blade charged for his.**

"**Are you ready, Draciel?" Max said, "Give it all you've got!"**

**Draciel suddenly went on the attack! Draciel pushed Inume back and the two kept clashing.**

"**What's he changing his strategy for?" Johnny asked, "That seems a little stupid to totally go one way, then the other."**

"**Don't you see?" I said with a smile, "This isn't an attack."**

"**It's not?" They asked.**

"**No." I said, "It's merely a defensive move to make Remei think she has the upper hand. He's not going to knock her blade out of the dish like that, but at least he can keep up with her. He's wearing down her blade too, so when he releases an attack, she can't fight back or defend it, but an attack is out of the question for her because Max is attacking her repeatedly, not giving her any time to charge up to her full power."**

"**He's really got some strategy!" Robert said.**

**Suddenly, I heard Remei shout out an attack.**

"**Inume!" She shouted as a large fox arose out of her blade. It was a glowing red with a fire mane and tail with red and orange colored armor,**

"**There's no way you can stop my Special Attack! Inume, attack, Pyro Inferno!"**

**The fox became a large blaze of fire and a heat wave flooded over the stadium. It became a large tornado of raging fire. It blew Max about four feet away from the dish. I saw Max slowly start to make his way back against the raging fire.**

"**You can do it Maxy." I said, "I know you can."**

**I heard Max let out a command.**

"**Engine Gear, full power!" He said. I was confused at what an Engine Gear was.**

"**What's an Engine Gear?" I asked.**

"**It's a new kind of engine." Oliver explained, "It's supposed to release a burst of unbelievable energy, but you can only use it once per battle."**

"**Engine Gear!" Remei called out.**

**I gasped. **

"**He knew this would happen!" I said in shock.**

"**What?" They all said.**

"**He planned his Engine Gear release!" I said, "He set it to release when Remei's Special Attack was used so that she can't use it again and he can overpower her attack! He planned this from the start!"**

**The team was in shock.**

"**You're right!" Enrique said.**

"**Draciel!" Max shouted loudly. Draciel raced through the fire and the two collided and flew back.**

"**Woah!" I said as Max flew to the upper outside dish. Max then suddenly came down to the middle dish where Inume was and set up in a defensive position!**

"**There's no stopping that kid." I said with a smile, "He knows the match isn't over and he's not about to let her have an inch of space to try to get the upper hand."**

"**If you think my last attack was something, try this!" Max said as his blade started to circle around the outside of the dish, forming a water typhoon, "Gravity Control!"**

**The typhoon started to circle Inume and the blade started to wobble.**

"**He's going the opposite direction of her spin!" Oliver said.**

"**Attack!" Max said as the wall of water pounded down on Inume as it got washed away in the waves. The waves rose up and hurled Inume out of the dish so quickly; it slammed into the stadium wall and left an indentation. **

"**And the winner is Max!" The Jazzman shouted as Max picked up Draciel and walked over to Remei. **

"**Good match." He said with a smile as he held out his hand. Remei merely held up Inume.**

"**You will lose next time we battle." She said in a cold voice, "I will assure you of that." **

"**How dare she insult Max like that!" I said, "He gave her a good fight and she can learn from it. She should be feeling honored instead of being such a jerk!"**

"**Settle down." Enrique said, "This isn't about how Remei acts, it's about how Max re-acts."**

**I saw Max smile, "You did a good job, and I was honored to battle you." He said, then walked away.**

**Remei turned around and just stared at Max leaving. Either she was in shock or annoyance.**

**"Either he got under her skin," Johnny said, "Or she's just surprised that someone would be so nice after she insulted him like that."**

'**Great job Maxy.' I thought.**

"**Our next battlers are Kai and Miriko!" The Jazzman said as the two walked up to their positions. Kai had almost no emotion on his face; Miriko had a stern look on her face as well.**

"**Hello Kai." She said, "I just wanted to say that I'm just honored to be in your presence, let alone battle you." **

"**Humph." Kai muffled. Without another word, He whipped out his Launcher and narrowed his eyes for battle.**

"**Fine." She said, her face shadowing, "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!"**

"**I'm terrified." Kai said sarcastically.**

"**Something tells me that Kai shouldn't get on her dark side." Johnny said, "Or she'll be a little scary."**

"**Why do you say that Johnny?" I said, "Taken a look in a mirror lately?"**

"**What was that?" He asked angrily.**

"**Forget it." I said, "But I do have a hunch that you're right."**

"**You're mine!" She said as she held out her Launcher, an icy blue glow coming from her blade.**

"**That must be Baltame." I said.**

"**Let's check our two Blader's stats!" A. J. Topper said as the stats appeared on the screen, "Kai is one powerful Blader, maybe even the most powerful member of the Bladebreakers, and he's not the social type either."**

"**And now for Miriko!" Brad Best said, "This girl has one fiery temper! But she can be as cold as ice, like her ice Bitbeast Baltame!" **

"**Let's check out the dish these two will be battling in!" The Jazzman said as the floor opened to reveal a blue dish with a misty mountain in the center that was surrounded by a lake.**

"**This is the Mist mountain dish!" The Jazzman said. "The mist surrounding the mountain can spread to the bottom lake and cause Bladers to be lost in the mist! Are you ready? 3,2,1, Let it rip!"**

**The two launched their blades. They both circled around the outside then headed to the middle and clashed together. They only bounced away for a second, then kept driving each other around the dish. They suddenly stopped by the lake.**

"**Dranzer!" Kai yelled as Dranzer started to glow a bright red. "Fire Arro- huh?" **

**Her blade had disappeared! **

"**Show yourself!" Kai said.**

"**Look up." She said as Kai looked up. Her blade had gotten to the top of the mountain, "Baltame!" **

**Her blade started to glow a bright blue as a small fox emerged. It was covered in pure white snow and shimmering crystals.**

"**Attack!" She yelled, "Crystal Freeze!"**

**A small frost started to cover the top of the mountain. It seemed to flow like water and covered the entire dish in ice. The bottom of Kai's blade also had frost on it, weighing it down. Suddenly, Kai's blade started to wobble across the slick ice.**

"**He can't keep his balance!" I said.**

"**Dranzer, let's heat things up a bit!" Kai said. But his Bit Chip showed no signs of power, "Dranzer?"**

**His Bit Chip was frozen solid!**

"**He can't release Dranzer until he bides himself sometime to power up, but now that the weather's in Miriko's advantage, he may end up losing." I said.**

"**We'll just have to attack the old fashion way then." Kai said, "Come and get me you coward!"**

"**Gladly!" She said as her blade easily slid down the mountain and hit Kai's blade, knocking it back. Kai began sweeping around the mountain. Miriko followed near the inside of him.**

"**What's wrong Miriko?" He said, "Can't catch up?"**

"**Watch this!" She said as she sped next to him, "what do you think about that?"**

"**I think you're about to get beat by your own game!" Kai said, "Engine Gear!"**

**His blade went extremely fast as he circled around the mountain again, "Now try and catch me!"**

**Miriko sped up, but fell a little behind.**

"**I'm still close!" She said.**

"**Not close enough!" He said, suddenly, the ice over the lake broke from Kai's Blade Base cutting through the ice, sending Baltame under the water.**

"**Now I can bide myself some time!" Kai said as he rushed to the edge of the dish.**

"**Not quite!" Miriko said as a large wall of ice shot out of the water, "Crystal Dimension!"**

**Suddenly, large crystals appeared around the stadium. They grew taller until they came to the Bladers' heads. **

"**Now!" She commanded as her blade released a wave of power that cracked the crystals. The crystals rained onto the battlefield, hitting Kai's blade.**

"**Dranzer, under a shard, quick!" Kai said. Dranzer went under the path of a shard. The shard hit home. Kai suddenly smiled.**

"**What are you smiling for?" She asked.**

"**Take a look at my Bit Chip!" Kai said. The shard had cracked the ice on the Bit Chip.**

"**Oh no!" Miriko said.**

"**Dranzer!" Kai yelled as Dranzer came out of its blade. All the snow melted and Miriko's blade was in the open, "Now you've got nowhere to run, Dranzer, Blazing Gig!"**

**Dranzer burned a brilliant red and struck Baltame, sending it into the air.**

"**This is my last resort!" Miriko said, "Out of reach attack! Aurora Beam!"**

**Baltame started to glow and emitted a large multi-color beam straight at Dranzer. It hit Dranzer and sent it flying. Both blades landed out of the dish, both out of spin.**

"**And it's a tie!" The Jazzman said. Kai looked a little shocked that he had tied. He picked up his blade to see Miriko.**

"**I was going to say 'I told you so,' but you put up a great fight, and, I'm sorry I got a little mad at the start." She said.**

"**I underestimated you," He said, "But that's all the credit I'm going to give you, because I'll be even better the next match."**

"**That's what you think Kai." She said as they walked back to their benches.**

"**With a win for each team," The Jazzman said, "the final match will be held between Tyson and Skylar!"**

"**I really hope Tyson wins." Enrique said.**

"**Why?" I asked, then I realized what he was talking about, "Oh, you're not Skylar's biggest fan."**

"**Right." He said sternly as he put his arm around my shoulder.**

"**Enrique." I said, "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."**

"**I know." He said, "That's the point."**

**I laughed, "You know," I said, "You're sense of humor has it's good times-"**

"**Yeah, I know." He said.**

"**And bad." I finished.**

"**Oh." He said.**

**I laughed, "Just kidding Enrique." I said, "Oh, Enrique?"**

"**What?" He asked.**

"**I've been watching the battles, and," I started.**

"**What?" He asked.**

**I bent over and whispered in his ear, "I think you and I should challenge the Windwakers in a tag-team match."**

"**What!" He said loudly. The rest of the Majestics looked at us strangely.**

"**Sorry," I said turning to them, "Strategy."**

**I turned back to Enrique.**

"**So?" I asked.**

"**I don't know," He said, "It would take training and synchronization and--"**

"**Enrique," I said, "What haven't we overcome together?"**

"**I know but-" He started.**

"**Why is this any different?" I asked.**

"**What about the team?" He asked.**

"**I just need to get their permission." I said, "Oliver said he'd take me somewhere tonight, so I'll talk to him about it there."**

"**Just do what you can." He said, "But if they don't go with it--" **

"**I'll drop it." I said.**

"**Okay," He said, "fine with me."**

"**Thanks." I said as I saw Tyson and Skylar take their positions. Their stats must have already been shown because the dish floor began to open. It fully opened to reveal a dish with a model of a beach in it and an island in the center of the blue ocean. There was also a palm tree forest on the island in the middle.**

"**Welcome to the Bay Beach dish!" The Jazzman said, "3,2,1, Let it Rip!" **

**The two pulled their Ripcords as their blades zoomed into the dish. The two clashed together then bounced away. Tyson charged for Skylar's blade, but it moved out of the way and buzzed against his.**

"**Tyson may be fast," Oliver said, "but compared to Kagome, he's standing still!"**

"**So your blade is faster than mine, big deal!" Tyson said, "Dragoon, I call upon Phantom Hurricane!"**

**Dragoon was released out of its blade. It was a large blue and white dragon with blue and white armor. A powerful aurora surrounded it.**

"**So that's the Champion's BitBeast." I said.**

**It formed a large hurricane as it went towards Kagome.**

"**Kagome!" Skylar shouted as Kagome came out of it blade, "Rapid Tornado!" **

**Kagome was surrounded by a large gust of wind and launched it at Tyson's blade. I suddenly saw the huge hurricane Tyson had unleashed turn into nothing than a light breeze; it stopped Tyson's attack!**

"**That attack stopped Dragoon's attack in its tracks!" Johnny said.**

**Dragoon was tossed into the air and then slammed into the sand. It recovered and went into the forest.**

"**He's trying to ward off Kagome's attack by blocking the wind with the trees." I said.**

"**Think you can hide?" Skylar said, "I think it's time to show you what I can really do!"**

**He reached for his flute necklace and started to play. The melody floated over the stadium and the battlefield. Kagome seemed to glow. **

"**He's powering up Kagome!" Enrique said, "Batten down the hatches! This is going to be a windy ride!" **

**Suddenly, the ground in the dish started to rise! It split into small chunks of sand and the water started to swirl. **

"**Kagome!" Skylar yelled as the fox ran towards Tyson's blade.**

"**You think that's something?" Tyson said, "Dragoon!"**

**Dragoon started to glow a bright white.**

"**Dragoon!" He yelled, "Galaxy Storm!"**

**A large hurricane surrounded Dragoon and it returned the fox's charge with one of its own, meeting it head-on.**

"**Engine Gear full power!" Tyson said, "Give it all you've got!"**

**The hurricane was whipping at everyone. It stung my face as I tried to shield my eyes with my hand. I saw other people clinging to seats, afraid of being blown into the eye. The whole dish was gone, all of it but the center of the base. I saw Skylar's blade being tossed in the windstorm. It was then thrown out of the dish, or what was left of it. **

"**And the winner is Tyson!" The Jazzman said, "which means the Bladebreakers win the match!" **

"**Wow!" Oliver said, "that was some attack!"**

"**By both of them," I said. I got out of my seat; "I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to go congratulate the Bladebreakers."**

"**Just meet us in our training room." Enrique said, "We'll go to my mansion from there."**

"**Your Mansion?" I asked, "You have one?"**

"**All of us do." Robert said.**

"**Rich people…." I said with a laugh as I walked out of the stands. I walked into a nearby hallway and ran into the Bladebreakers, "Hi guys!"**

"**Ayia!" Max said as he ran at me full-force. He tackled me to the ground.**

"**Max!" Rei said, "Get off."**

"**Sorry Ayia." He said as he let me up, "Did you see me, did you see me?"**

"**Yes Max," I said, "You were great, all of you were!"**

"**Thanks!" Tyson said, "There's just one question left to answer."**

"**What's that?" I asked.**

"**Who's the number one Blader in the world?" He chanted, "Tyson is, Tyson is!"**

"**Shut up." Kai said, hitting him upside the head. **

"**Ouch!" Tyson said as we laughed.**

"**Oh, I did have a question." I said, "What's an Engine Gear?"**

"**An Engine Gear is a new type of engine that releases an unbelievable amount of force during battle." Kenny said, "But you can only use it once. Ayia?"**

"**What?" I asked Kenny.**

"**May I see Orelin for a second?" He asked.**

"**Uh—sure." I said as I handed him Orelin, "Just give him back."**

"**I will." He said. He took the Attack Ring off and then opened the engine compartment.**

"**What are you doing to my blade?" I asked.**

"**Here." Kenny said, "I installed an Engine Gear. Here's a winder."**

**Kenny handed me a small winder that was blue and white. It was shaped like a wolf head on one end where two small pieces jutted out, looking like teeth.**

"**Just insert this part," Kenny said, pointing to the 'teeth' of the wolf head, "into the bottom of your base and turn it to the left. When it clicks, it's ready for battle. It will snap in whenever you say during a battle, but choose the time wisely."**

"**Thanks." I said, holding Orelin in my hand.**

"**Here." Max said as he handed me four more Engine Gears, "These are for your team."**

"**Thanks Max!" I said, "how can I ever repay you?"**

"**Don't worry about it." Max said, "My Dad owns a Hobby Shop, so it's really easy for me to get Beyblade parts." **

"**Thanks you guys!" I said as I left, "Seya!"**

"**Bye Ayia!" They said.**

**I walked out of the hallway when I caught a glimpse of the Windwakers.**

"**Hi guys!" I said to the Windwakers.**

"**Hey." Skylar said.**

"**Are you going to stay with us?" I asked.**

"**No." Mimiru said, "We found another spot, and we'll just move around through the different countries."**

"**Are you sure?" I asked.**

"**Yeah." Miriko said, "Thanks for letting us stay."**

"**Anytime." I said, "Bye."**

"**Bye." They said as I walked into our training room to see the rest of the team.**

"**Hey guys!" I said, "Look what Max gave me!"**

**I showed them the Engine Gears.**

"**We could really use those!" Johnny said.**

"**Yeah!" Enrique said, "We'll install them when we get to my mansion."**

"**Okay." I said as we walked out of our training room, "Where's the next round at?"**

"**Cairo." Oliver said, "Cairo, Egypt."**

"**Seriously?" I said, jumping up and down. "I've never been to Egypt before! I can't wait to go!"**

"**Calm down." Robert said.**

"**Alright." I said, "Let's get to Enrique's mansion!"**

"**Wait," Oliver said, "What about the Windwakers?"**

"**They found another spot to stay and they'll move around from country to country." **

"**Then let's go!" Oliver said as we walked outside into the sunlight. I looked one more time at the stadium and wondered; how much longer until I would have to face Tala?**


	13. Chapter 13: Famous and Tag Team Choices

**Chapter 13**

**Finally Famous and **

**Mastering the Moves**

**We saw a limousine parked and waiting for us. We started to walk towards it, but soon we were surrounded by a blur of black lenses, reporters, and questions. Three or four news crews had surrounded us and were taking pictures. A microphone was suddenly shoved in Robert's face.**

"**Robert," One of the reporters said, "as team captain, why did you decide to add a new member?"**

"**It was originally Enrique's idea." Robert said, "but as you all have seen, she is a great Blader and is a great addition to the team."**

"**She get along with anyone well?" another asked.**

"**Everyone." He said, "Enrique, a little more than the rest of us."**

**The microphone suddenly was swung in Enrique and my direction.**

"**Anything going on between you two?" a reporter asked.**

**We both turned red and looked at each other. We looked back at the reporter.**

"**No comment!" We both said at the same time.**

**The microphone was moved back towards Robert as we gave a sigh of relief.**

"**How do you hope to do in the next round of the tournament?"**

"**Well." He said, "we are good Bladers, but we always have room to improve."**

"**Very wise insight Robert." The reporter said as the crowd vanished, "We hope to speak with you again."**

"**Good thing that's over." I said with relief.**

"**It's not." Enrique said.**

"**What torture is there left to go through?" I asked.**

"**Fans." Enrique said. **

**Suddenly, I heard a faint scream. It got louder as I saw a large crowd of girls race toward us. They surrounded the team and began asking for autographs. The girls pushed me to the side and began barraging Enrique with questions. I caught a glimpse of one question.**

"**Who's that Ayia girl?"**

**I worked my way through the crowd and stood next to Enrique. I leaned over to him.**

"**Enrique, run for your life." I said softly, "if I don't make it, go on without me."**

**I swallowed hard before facing the fans.**

"**I'm Enrique's girlfriend." I said.**

**The girls suddenly gasped. I could see their painted nails extend like cat claws. They started to chase us as their high-heeled shoes clicked on the ground like angry bull hooves. We ran to the limousine and got in as quick as we could, but not before I felt their sharp nails dig into the skin of my left arm. I shut the door as the limousine sped off.**

**I held my arm that was burning from the scratches.**

"**Love hurts." I said as we laughed. **

"**You okay?" Enrique asked as he examined my arm, "those fans are terrible, but what can I say, can't keep them away from me."**

"**Ri-ght." I said.**

**The limousine pulled out of the city and into a bit of countryside where we saw a mansion, it must be Enrique's. It was huge!**

"**This-" started, "this is all yours!"**

"**Yeah." Enrique said.**

**The limousine pulled into his long driveway and dropped us off at the gates.**

"**Thanks Piddelsworth." I said as we got out of the limousine.**

**He nodded as he closed the door for us and drove off. **

**We walked into the mansion. It was about the same design of the Base's, but it seemed a bit more modern. **

"**Just find yourself a room and make yourself comfortable." Enrique said.**

**I walked down a long hallway and found a small room. The interior was a dark blue with white furniture. There was a laptop on a nearby desk with a small lamp. On the other pair of dressers sat a CD player and a TV. I set my bag down and walked back out into the hallway. I saw Robert and went to talk to him about the Engine Gears.**

"**Robert." I said walking up to him.**

"**Yes?" He asked.**

"**Will you be installing the Engine Gears?" I asked.**

"**Yes." He said, "The should be ready by the ceremony; we'll all take our blades with us incase we want to battle anyone."**

"**Thanks Robert." I said as I walked off down a hallway.**

**I walked a little farther down the hallway. Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands fall over my eyes and darken my vision.**

"**Guess who?" A voice asked. I instantly knew who it was.**

"**Oliver!" I said, "you scared me for a minute."**

"**Keep your eyes closed." He said, I have a surprise for you."**

**He took his hands off my eyes, but they remained closed. He lightly took my hands in his and led me through the mansion. I followed his steps trustingly. He led up what seemed like a staircase and I heard the creak of a door. I stepped forward to feel the sun on my face. We were outside.**

"**Open them." He said as I opened my eyes to see a huge blimp. **

"**Is it yours?" I asked.**

"**Yes, come on." He said,**

**He led me onto the blimp. I looked around to see a few small seats and a Captain's seat. Oliver sat in the Captain's seat.**

"**You know how to fly this thing?" I asked.**

"**Yeah." He said as he pulled a lever and the engine started and the blimp was lifted into the air, making me fall back in a seat.**

**The blimp soared through the air. I looked at the window to see Rome below us.**

"**Where are we going?" I asked.**

"**You'll see." He said.**

**I sat back in my seat and relaxed.**

**After about an hour, Oliver spoke again.**

"**Close your eyes again." Oliver said as I closed them.**

'**What's he up to?' I asked myself as I felt him land the blimp and lead me out into the open air.**

"**Open them," He said as I opened my eyes to see a huge familiar building surrounded by plants and bushes of all sizes. The building itself was tall and pointed at the top and its outside was constructed of metal bars crisscrossing each other in a weaving pattern. The Louver!**

"**How did you--" I started, "get me here?"**

"**It didn't take that long through the air." He said, "do you know why we're here?"**

"**To see famous paintings of course!" I said.**

"**Not only that," He said, "follow me."**

**I followed him into the large building. I saw that it was connected to other chambers by long hallways. **

"**How large is it?" I asked.**

"**It's the size of a small city." Oliver said.**

"**Wow." I said, in awe of the great works that hung around us.**

"**Come on." He said, "I have something important to show you."**

**He led me down a long hallway and into a small room where a small crimson curtain hung in the center of the room.**

"**Surprise!" Oliver said as he opened the curtain to show the picture of Orelin I had painted earlier.**

"**It's—Orelin." I said, stammering, looking for any words to describe what I saw. My work here, in the most respected museum in the world. I was finally known about in the world of art. My dream had come true. My painting was finally here. I hugged Oliver, "Oliver! How did you do this?"**

"**The owners spotted it when they came to my mansion before we left." He said, "They wanted it, so I gave it to them to put here, if it's okay with you." **

"**Okay?" I said, "It's great! Thank you!"**

"**You deserved it." He said, "You have a talent, and it needs to be shown to the world."**

"**Thank you." I said, still staring at the painting, "so much." **

"**The owners said they'd like to see some of your other work." He said, "But I told them were would be moving around a lot an I gave them the date we'd be back."**

"**That's—great!" I said.**

"**Now, we'd better get back." He said, "The team will be expecting us."**

"**They knew about this?" I asked.**

"**Yeah." He said, "come on."**

**He turned to leave. But then I remembered my request to Enrique.**

"**Oliver, wait." I said. **

"**What is it?" he asked.**

"**I was thinking---about our next match," I started, "with the Windwakers."**

"**Yeah?" He said.**

"**I thought that two of our members, me and Enrique maybe," I started, "could challenge them to a tag-team match."**

"**What!" He said.**

"**When you think about it, it could work." I said, "Their Bitbeasts are the same type. We are strong, but if we make them battle individually, they will beat us." **

"**How are you so sure?" He asked.**

"**I just am." I said, "That's all I can say. I mean, it doesn't matter who will be, they just need some extensive training with me."**

"**Do you know anything about battling as a tag team?" Oliver asked.**

"**I used to blade that way all the time," I said, "with a partner of mine—so yeah, I know a lot."**

" **I don't see why not." Oliver said, "We just need Robert's permission." **

"**You think I should battle with Enrique?" I asked.**

"**Either that or--" Oliver started, "with Johnny."**

"**Johnny?" I said, with a laugh, "he's the last person I'd expect to tag team with, but why him?"**

"**You two disagree so much," He said, "your blades can't help but work together." **

"**Huh?" I asked.**

"**You two are more similar than you think," Oliver said, "and it's not only in your Blading style, but in your lifestyle, a little passive, a little aggressive. But, when you're around him, both of you are very competitive." **

"**I see your point." I said, "Well, I'll train both of them in a bit of a crash course, but I think we can pull it off."**

"**Well let's get back," He said, "we need to start as soon as possible."**

"**Yeah," I said, "Either one will do great, or they'll both do really bad, but it's worth seeing if it can happen."**

"**I think so too." He said as we walked out of the museum and back onto the blimp. **

**The flight back was pretty quiet. We both got back and walked into the main room where we had walked in. The rest of the team was there. Johnny was leaning on a nearby staircase, Robert was shining Griffolyon's surface, and Enrique was drinking a glass of water. Oliver nudged my shoulder, telling me it was a good time to make the announcement.**

"**Guys." I said as they looked at me, "I have an announcement about the battle with the Windwakers."**

"**Let's hear it." Johnny said.**

"**I think it should be a tag team match." I said. They all looked up at me, and Enrique spit out a bit of his water.**

"**What!" Robert said.**

"**I think it should be a tag team match." I said, "I've tag team battled most of my life, and I think that I and one other person should battle two of the Windwakers." **

"**What a stupid plan!" Johnny said.**

"**Just listen!" I yelled, "They're all strong individually, but together, they are weak because of their same type of Bitbeast, and different element. You guys said you wanted to be a team, so show me that you want to be! Blading together is a bond of not only blades, but your souls as well. Just focusing your entire soul into one thing, so hard, so much, that nothing else matters. That's what tag team Blading is."**

"**Who did you have in mind?" Robert asked.**

"**Me and Enrique," I said, "or me and---Johnny."**

"**What?" Johnny said, "me?"**

"**Yes." I said. I turned to Robert, "Please Robert?" **

"**----Alright." He said.**

"**Alright!" I said, "Let's start training, we haven't got a minute to lose!"**

**I grabbed Johnny and Enrique's arms and dragged them through the mansion to look for a training dish.**

"**Where's your Beyblade dishes Enrique?" I said as I dragged the two down the hallway. **

"**To the left." He said as I turned sharply to the left, dragging the boys with me. **

"**Ouch!" I heard Johnny yelled as I dragged him and Enrique into a room. The room had a large dish in the center with smaller ones around the outside. They're were dishes filled with water, others with ice, grass, and other elements.**

"**These are all yours?" I asked.**

"**Yeah." Enrique said.**

**I drug the two over to an open spot in the floor and set both of them down. **

"**Close your eyes." I said to the two. They looked at me with cocked heads, "Close your eyes!"**

**They both shivered and closed their eyes. I closed mine as well. **

"**We are Bladers now." I said, "We are more powerful with our blades, our Bitbeasts, our spirits, and hearts. We are all the same."**

"**Huh?" Johnny asked.**

**I put his hand on my wrist, "Don't focus on what you see," I said, "what do you feel?"**

"**A heartbeat." He answered.**

"**You have one, and so do I," I said, "We are the same."**

**I took his other hand and put it on his wrist.**

"**Now feel the separation of our heartbeats." I said.**

"**It's only a second off." Johnny said.**

"**They have to be the same," I said, "We need perfect rhythm to be able to blade together. You are only as good as your partner, remember that."**

**I turned to Enrique.**

"**Enrique." I said, "Why are you here?"**

"**Huh?" He asked.**

"**Answer." I said.**

"**---I'm here to be the Champion Beyblader." He said.**

"**You say that like you're unsure." I said, if I learned one thing from training in the Abbey is that the Bladers in the Abbey are strong, tough, unforgiving, uncaring, and will do anything it takes to claw their way to the top. You can't be unsure. You have to go into this knowing why you're here and what your doing or you won't make it as a Blader."**

"**Right." He said.**

"**Now," I said, "I will train you in individual sessions, a different person a day."**

"**Who's first?" Johnny asked.**

"**You are." I said, "I believe you need quite a bit of work, as do you Enrique."**

"**I'll see you later then, Ayia." Enrique said as he got up and left.**

"**Bye Enrique." I said.**

"**Bye." He said as I heard the door close. **

"**Johnny." I said.**

"**What?" He asked.**

"**I think you're going to be my partner." I said.**

"**What?" He asked, "But you--"**

"**Love Enrique I know." I said, "I do, but, I think we wouldn't be together in our strategies, they're too different. You and I are almost the same."**

**I picked up Johnny's Beyblade.**

"**Johnny," I said, "did you know that your Bitbeast has a heart and spirit of its own? It is a living creature just like you, and you need to listen to it."**

**I put it in his hand and put his hand to his ear.**

"**Listen to its heart beat," I said, "Your blade is more powerful than you think it is."**

"**I hear it." Johnny said.**

"**Now listen to Orelin's heart." I said, putting Orelin to his other ear.**

"**They are the same." He said.**

"**Exactly." I said, "We are more alike than both of us know, and our Bitbeasts show it, we need to let them work together."**

"**Okay." He said.**

"**Now, open your eyes." I said as he opened them, "Get your Launcher; that's our first task. We need to time our launch so precise; we will have the same spin amount, and the same rotation angle. Remember Rei's battle? His rotation caused him to be out of the dish, and we can't let that happen."**

"**Right." He said as we walked over to a dish. We held up our Launchers. **

"**3,2,1, Let it Rip!" **


	14. Chapter 14: A Forgotten Love

**Chapter 14**

**A Forgotten Love**

"**Again!" I yelled.**

**After about three hours of launching, Johnny and I were almost exact.**

"**3,2,1," We were now counting down together, "Let it Rip!"**

**We launched our blades as a timer went off. I had set it to stop when each of our blades hit the dish and to record our spin rotation. The two blades both left our Launchers and hit the dish. I stopped and looked at the watch.**

"**Amazing." I said.**

"**What is it?" Johnny asked.**

"**Take a look at how our hard work has paid off." I said, reading off the timer, "Rotation per second: 5.5 exact, Rotation power: 6,500 exact, and time of hitting the dish, mine hit after 3.1 seconds--"**

"**And mine?" Johnny asked eagerly.**

"**3.1--" I started, "5"**

"**What?" He said.**

"**Just kidding Johnny," I said, "3.1, exact."**

"**It's about time!" He said.**

"**Hey Johnny, be honest." I said.**

"**What?" He asked.**

"**Did you appreciate a mere launch before we started?" I asked.**

"…" **He started, "no, I didn't."**

"**And now do you?" I asked.**

"**Yeah." He said.**

"**That's the work and dedication it takes just for a launch," I said as he sighed, "But Johnny."**

"**What?" He asked.**

"**Put your hand to your wrist." I said, "Feel your pulse."**

**He put his hand to his wrist.**

"**Now feel mine." I said as he put his hand on my wrist.**

"**They're exactly the same." He said.**

"**We have grown together as a tag team." I said, "Enrique and I grow in turns, and he's not very open about his own feelings with me because he's so worried about how I'll react. But you---you know what I'm thinking, you know how I'll react, either that or you don't care, and that's what makes you special. You're open with me, and you'll be the same way in battle. Enrique wouldn't attack like his normal self in battle, and I don't want to make him do something he doesn't want to. But you can be yourself."**

"**I guess you're right." He said, "but now what?"**

"**Now we work on battle techniques." I said.**

"**What?" He said, "We've worked for three hours!"**

"**Johnny," I said, "have you forgotten that we've only worked on launching? We have just begun. Now we must focus on the battle at hand. Just think of the situations."**

"**Ahhh!" Johnny yelled, "Too many!"**

"**Exactly." I said, "and we have to be prepared for each and every one."**

"**What!" He yelled.**

"**I'll see you tomorrow." I said.**

"**But I thought you said Enrique would--" He started.**

"**I think I've already chosen my partner." I said as Johnny smiled, "Besides, you didn't get to battle last time, and I need to make it up to you."**

"**Awesome!" He said. He ran to the door. He came back and gave me a small hug, "Seya tomorrow."**

"**Bye Johnny." I said as he ran out the door. I grabbed Orelin and sat on a nearby bench.**

"**I hope I'm right about this." I said to Orelin, "I don't want to make the team loose, but the Windwakers' skills as individuals are unbelievable, but together, elements will clash, and hopefully Johnny and I won't. Do you think I'm going in the right way, Orelin?"**

**I saw the blade glow in agreement. **

"**Good." I said, "After the lesson I gave Johnny, I don't want to turn around and do just the opposite." **

**The blade glowed again.**

"**Right." I said.**

"**Talking to your blade again?" I heard a voice say. I looked up to see Enrique.**

"**Yeah." I said.**

"**You chose Johnny didn't you?" He asked.**

"**I'm sorry." I said, "I just had to pick one and--"**

"**And I see no problem with it." He said.**

"**Huh?" I asked.**

"**Johnny deserves it." He said, "You two are so different, you'll do just fine."**

"**Really?" I asked.**

"**Yeah." I said, "If I don't get to battle, then so be it. I'll still cheer you on, and be there, in or out of the dish."**

"**Thanks." I said, hugging him, "I didn't think you'd understand." **

"**You think too much." He said with a laugh. **

"**Tell me about it." I said.**

"**I'm going to go train." He said with a wink as we walked out of the training room, "you should take a look around here."**

"**I'll look around for awhile," I said, "but a rest sounds good to me."**

"**I'll come get you when it's time for the firework ceremony." He said.**

"**Okay." I said as I walked down a nearby hallway, "Bye."**

"**Bye." He said as I rounded the hallway and was out of sight.**

**I walked aimlessly down the dim hallway, my mind wandering back to our last match and the others we had watched. My mind flashed back to Tala. That hollow look in his eyes, the darkness that Motoki had exposed. It had been hours ago, but I felt like I was there now, seeing it for the first time, every time.**

"**Tala." I said softly.**

**I flashed back to Bryan and his offer. I could almost hear our conversation after I had confronted him when our battle was over resounding in my head.**

'**What's up with Tala?' I asked**

'**What do you mean?' He asked.**

'**He's not himself, and you know it.' I said.**

'**You don't need to know.' He said.**

**I pushed him against the side of the wall.**

'**Bryan,' I said, 'Tell me, now.'**

**He pushed me back and started walking away.**

'**All I'm saying is that I wouldn't read into it if I were you.' He said, 'Tala will only stand up to you in the dish, and I was just a warm up for what Tala is now, so if you know what's good for you--'**

'**What?' I asked.**

'**You'll re-join us.' He said.**

'**What?' I said, 'Never!'**

'**Fine," He said, 'If we can't get to you by Blading, then we'll get to you by your teammates.'**

**My teammates; I didn't want anything happening to them. I wondered what I should do about the tournament. There were four rounds in four separate countries. I should wait until the later rounds to see what would happen to the other teams. But, if Motoki obtained their Bitbeasts, they would be lost, until Motoki was beaten. If I couldn't do it, then all of those Bitbeasts would be gone---lost---forever. **

**I kept walking down the hallway, my mind still trailing back, before the tournament, before I had met the Majestics, before I had even come to Paris, when I was in Moscow. That Abbey---I hated it---what it had done to me—what it had done to Tala, Kai, Bryan, Spencer, Ian, and all the other recruits. Tala and Kai were like brothers to me, but I hadn't gotten much respect from the other Demolition Boys, still I didn't want them to go through what we had. I didn't like keeping secrets from them either, Boris especially; I was worried at what would happen to Tala and me if they found out about-----us. **

**The hallway ended and led to a large door that went outside. I walked out to see a long tennis court with a net stretching across the middle. I walked out onto the court and stood near the center of one side. Snow covered most of it and the green color of the court was visible in spots.**

**I stopped in the center and searched in thought. Tala---for some reason I wanted to see him again, but why? He had already left me behind—that was obvious. **

**Was it his true feelings, or was it Motoki's intentions? I didn't know, but all I knew now was that in the dish—he was mine. **

"**Duck!" The word came crashing through my thoughts. I snapped my head in its direction to see a tennis ball zooming in my direction. My head moved to the side as it sped past. I looked up to see Johnny holding a tennis racket. He started laughing.**

"**You better be happy I ducked!" I yelled as I ran towards him.**

"**Ah!" Johnny yelped as he started to run. I stooped down and picked up some snow, melding it into a ball. I drew my arm back, and launched the snowball at Johnny. It hit the back of his head and sent him to the ground. Suddenly, I felt a hit on my back. I turned around to see Oliver tossing a snowball up and down in the air.**

"**Three can play at that game!" He said, throwing another snowball at me. I leaned to the side, dodging it.**

"**How about four?" I heard another voice. I turned to see Enrique, who had already hit Johnny again. **

**The tennis court soon became a flurry of snowballs. Suddenly, an angry voice rang out.**

"**Stop this now!" I turned to see Robert; "this is so uncouth!"**

**I turned to the others with a smile. **

"**Ready," I said, "Fire!"**

**We all launched a snowball at Robert, almost every one hitting him in the face. We all suddenly stopped in silence as Robert angrily wiped off his face with a snarl. We suddenly saw the angry scowl on his face turn into a smile, then he broke out into a laugh. I breathed a sigh of relief as the others laughed. **

"**I think I'll get some rest." I said with a laugh as I walked into the mansion.**

**I walked back out into the main room and into my room. I set Orelin on the nearby dresser and lied in the bed in the corner of the room. My heavy eyelids tried to fight off the symptom of sleep, but soon my world was covered in darkness. **

"**Let it rip!" I was suddenly firing a Beyblade in a large dish. I looked around to see a solid gray wall with numerous bolts and screws welded into it. There was a cold, dismal; hopeless feeling floating throughout the room that seemed to soak into your soul and stay with you. I had felt this feeling before---I knew where I was, I was in Balkov Abbey. I saw a Beyblade spin around in the dish with so much power that it left an uprising crack as it went along the dish. I recognized the blade immediately---Motoki. I must be caught in another memory when I had owned the blade. I felt like when I was in my memories, I had no control over them; it was only to remember what had been, just as it had been. Usually I would see the Majestics in my memories, but there was no feeling of friends here. **

**I heard a soft creak as the door in the corner of the large room opened. A tall figure walked in.**

"**Still training, huh?" It said, "You need a break."**

**I turned my head to see Tala! He stood leaning in the doorway with a smile on his face—something I hadn't seen in a long time. **

"**No thanks," I said, "I am trying to impress the team, after all."**

**He walked to the edge of the dish where I was. **

"**You don't have to impress them," He said, "they're just jealous because you can blade better, and you're a girl—which kind of makes them ashamed."**

"**Do you have a problem that I'm a girl?" I asked angrily.**

"**No." He said, "The others might."**

"**I don't care." I said, "I'm only impressing them to get into the World Championships so I can be top Blader."**

"**Well you'll have to beat me first!" He said. **

"**I will!" I said jokingly. **

"**Oh yeah?" He said, taking me under his arm and digging his fist into my hair.**

"**Yeah!" I said, trying to struggle free.**

**We both broke out into a laugh as he let me go, yet he kept my hands in his. **

"**Ayia." He said, his tone now serious, "What will you do if you get out of here---I mean---we're going to get out of here right?"**

"**I just don't know Tala," I said, "the way things have been going, and the way Boris and the team have been especially suspicious about---us." **

"**I don't care." He said, "let them be suspicious, let them think what they want---even if it is true."**

"**Tala." I said, setting one of my hands on his arm, "I want to be with you—so badly—but I'm not sure about the team—and our dreams of Beyblading." **

**I slightly turned away, my hand sliding a bit down his arm as his hand caught mine.**

"**Please Ayia," He said pleadingly, "Can't you just give us a chance?"**

"**Tala—I want to but--" I started, "I'm just not sure."**

"**Well I'm not sure where we're going, what we will do, or where we will go, but I only know one thing," He said.**

"**What's that?" I asked.**

**His arms slid in nearer and came around me as he brought me in closer. He lowered his head and put his lips to mine. My legs quivered as I fell into the kiss without even caring. My mind screamed, 'No! What are you doing?' but I just stayed in his arms with my lips to his, as if it was the only shelter I had, the only place I could go. It was as if this was all I wanted, all I needed—Tala—he was all. **

**We broke apart, even though I didn't want to. I still remained in his arms. **

"**I love you Ayia, and nothing will ever change that," He said, "not Boris, not Kai, not the team, not anyone."**

"**Tala." I said. **

**Suddenly, the door behind us opened. I jumped back from Tala, who suddenly attached Wolborg to his Launcher and had fired it into the ring, it lightly crashing against Motoki. Boris walked in, seeing us both. My eyes glared at him in hatred. **

**I had never hated anyone more than I hated Boris. I hated everything about him; his smug smile and short purple hair that was slicked back by a pair of goggles. His long green and white jacket was buttoned to the top and its long bottoms swayed as we walked closer to us. His dark, menacing eyes stared right into my anger. He knew there was anger there, and he enjoyed it, every once of it, just like Motoki. But I believed that even Motoki had more sanity and dignity than Boris did—that low down--good for nothing---**

**I didn't even want to finish. I didn't know why I wasted my insults on a piece of trash like him. **

"**Training her, Tala?" Boris asked.**

"**Y-Yes," Tala said shakily, "of course."**

"**Then let's see how much she's improved." He said.**

"**Motoki!" I yelled as the wolf arose and swiped at Tala's blade, sending it flying out of the dish. Motoki then glided over the dish and set its head on my shoulder.**

"**Boris, I assure you," I said, "you have nothing to worry about." **

**I stroked Motoki as it bared its teeth at Boris. Motoki didn't think too highly of him either. I didn't only use Motoki to win battles, but he also protected me from Boris, but it was out of selfishness. He wanted my darkness for himself, and no one else.**

**For some odd reason, Boris scared me more than Motoki did. I didn't show my fear, never would I show my fear to his face. But, he was also the one who made me angrier than anyone I'd ever known, not even the man who was above Boris, Voltaire, Kai's Grandfather. **

"**I'm not worried about Motoki," He said, "I'm worried about Matt."**

"**Matt." I said.**

**I thought about Matt's anger—how much control he had—until he lost it—I wondered if it would happen to Tala.**

"**He couldn't control it." I said, "that's his problem, and I will have nothing to do with it."**

**How I was so wrong. **

"**I'll leave you two to train," He said as he started to open the door. He turned on his heel back towards us; "group training is in one hour."**

**The door shut with a 'bang' as Motoki went back into its blade and I picked it up. I sighed.**

"**That was close." I said, my tone became serious, "and that was exactly what I was talking about." **

"**But--" He started.**

"**We need to focus on Blading while we're here." I said, "but we'll sort things out later."**

"**Promise?" He asked holding out his hand.**

"**Promise." I said as I took his hand.**

**My eyes snapped open as I sat up in bed. My mind went over my dream over and over again.**

"**No," I said, "this---can't be possible."**

**Was Tala what I needed now? No—it couldn't be. I wouldn't of---I shouldn't of---but I did---I had loved Tala----and now it was coming back to haunt me.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Tag Team Test

**Chapter 15**

**Firework Ceremony and the**

**Tag-Team Test**

**I heard the door creak open as Enrique walked in. He sat on the side of the bed next to me.**

"**Just wanted to tell you it's 6." He said, "The Firework ceremony starts in half an hour."**

"**Okay." I said. I was still fazed about my dream.**

"**What's wrong?" He asked, "you're still thinking about Tala, aren't you?"**

"**Yes…" I admitted, "I just can't get him off my mind."**

"**Should you see him?" Enrique asked.**

"**No," I said, "only in the dish."**

"**Why's that?" He asked. **

"**Because he won't listen to me otherwise." I said.**

"**Then you'll just have to beat him." He said.**

"**Yeah." I said.**

"**I'll save you a spot at the ceremony, okay?" He said.**

"**Okay." I said.**

"**Hey," He said, putting his hand on mine, "Promise me you'll relax a little, okay?"**

"**Okay." I said with a smile.**

"**Seya in a few minutes." He said. He leaned over and lightly kissed me.**

"**Bye." I said, a bit fazed as he left. I felt like I hadn't deserved that kiss from Enrique when I had just dreamed about kissing Tala. I needed to tell him—later at the ceremony, when we could be a little more by ourselves.**

**I got up and changed into a loose red and black tank top with baggy black jeans and black sneakers. I put black and red gloves over my hands.**

**I walked out into the main room to find the others waiting for me. **

"**Let's get going." Oliver said with a smile.**

**We all walked outside and into a limousine that took us back to the stadium. The sun had just set, turning the sky black with streams of orange and red lining the sky. **

**The limousine parked at the entrance and let us out. We walked over to where a stage was set up and sat down. Many teams were already there, so we sat near the back. Behind us was a large forest. I looked over the woods as a shiver riveted up my spine; I felt we were being watched. **

**I shook it off and smiled; I had promised Enrique I would relax—another promise I hadn't kept yet. Suddenly, the lights on the stage came on.**

"**The ceremony's about to begin." Robert said.**

**I saw Mr. Dickinson walk onto the stage and up to a small microphone.**

"**I would like to congratulate the round one winners; The Demolition Boys, The Bladebreakers, and The Majestics. As you all know, when one team suffers two losses, they will be eliminated from the tournament. The standings are as followed: Majestics, 1 win, 0 losses, and 0 ties. The White Tigers are at 0 wins, 1 loss, and 0 ties. Demolition Boys have 1 win, 0 losses, and 0 ties. The All-stars have 0 wins, 1 loss, and 0 ties. The Bladebreakers have 1 win, 0 losses, 0 ties, and the Windwakers have 0 wins, 1 loss, and 0 ties. Congratulate yourselves everyone! I can tell that you all bladed to the best of your ability, and good luck in the next round!"**

**We all cheered as he left the stage. I lied in the soft grass with the rest of my team and before I knew it, the sky had been lit up with blue, yellow, orange, green, white, pink, red, and purple fireworks of every size and shape. **

"**Wow!" I said, staring at the colorful explosions, "they're beautiful."**

"**Yeah." Oliver said, who was to one side of me. **

"**I'm bored." Johnny said. **

**I sat up and slapped him upside the head; "You can't be serious!"**

"**I've seen this a million times." He said.**

"**You're impossible." I said as I lied back down. I turned over to see Enrique. He had his hands behind his head and his eyes were focused on the sky.**

"**Enrique." I said. I needed to tell him, now or never.**

"**What?" He asked.**

**I sat up for a second, only to feel the shiver again, I knew something was going on. I didn't know what, but something was definitely happening.**

**I suddenly heard a buzzing sound, a Beyblade, and it was coming closer. **

"**Get down!" I yelled as I pushed him down. A Beyblade flew above our heads and came into a slight turn in mid-air. I saw it fly back into the hands of a hooded owner—one of the Demolition Boys. He disappeared in a black flash into the safety of the woods. **

**I angrily grabbed Orelin and ran after him. I saw that the team was not far behind. **

"**Ayia---wait---stop!" I heard their cries, but they didn't matter. I needed to know things about Tala and the others, and to get them to stop messing with my teammates. I didn't care if it was Tala or not, if they messed with the team---they were going to pay.**

**I angrily gripped Orelin tighter as I ran into the woods. It was an eerie dark green haze of trees with silver glistening along the tops as the moon peeked through the foggy trees. Their long branches cast a looming darkness over the ground that shrouded the forest in a veil of mystery. **

**I suddenly saw a shadow move—the hooded figure. I chased after it, hearing the Majestics' echoes behind me. I had now outrun them and caught up with the figure. **

**He ran into a clearing where silver lush grass shone in the shining moonlight. In front of me was a dish that had a silver light reflecting off it, making the dish look silver itself. I saw the cloaked figure run to the other side of it and hold up his Launcher in a stance of battle.**

'**What's up with all these battles?' I asked myself, 'what more could they want from me?'**

"**I won't battle you until you show me exactly who you are." I said.**

**The hood was pulled down to reveal Bryan's face. **

"**Bryan!" I said, "What do you want with me now?"**

"**What else?" He said, "A girl made a fool of me, I want another match!"**

"**Still as sore as always, huh?" I said as he glared at me, "Fine, but does the team know that you're doing this?"**

"**That's for me to know and you to find out." He said. **

'**What's he mean by that?' I asked myself.**

"**Battle me now!" He said.**

"**As you wish." I said, holding up Orelin and my Launcher, "but if I win, you are telling me everything, no running away, alright?"**

"**Fine, fine whatever." He said, "now let's go!"**

"**3,2,1," We counted down, "Let it rip!"**

**We both fired our blades into the dish. Suddenly, another blade was fired into the dish! **

"**What's going on here?" I asked startled, "Who fired that?"**

**Suddenly, I saw a figure jump out of the trees and land in front of the dish. It stepped into the light to show that it was Ian.**

"**Ian?" I said, "Man, you guys are lower than low, leading me out here into an unfair battle, almost hurting my teammates. You've messed with them—and now you're both mine!"**

**Orelin started to clash against both blades in a wide circle. **

"**Stop this now!" I heard as another blade was fired into the dish. I saw Johnny run up to the dish, "You cowards! You could at least play fair! Ayia doesn't even deserve to battle a bunch of cheaters like you!"**

"**Johnny." I said, "Wait, what are you thinking!"**

"**I'm thinking that we're ready." He said.**

"**You mean-" I started.**

"**Yeah." He said, "we're a tag-team."**

"**Yeah!" I said, "Let's hit 'em hard!" **

"**Alright!" Johnny said.**

"**Now Johnny," I said, "do whatever comes to you, I'll make it work into a good strategy."**

"**Okay." He said. His blade went into a weaving pattern I went alongside him and we sped towards the two blades.**

"**Johnny!" I said, "we need to stay close so they can't break in-between us and challenge us individually!" **

"**Got it!" He said as our blades moved close together. **

**The other two blades went to separate sides of the dish and went in towards us.**

'**Perfect.' I thought.**

"**Johnny, split!" I said as we split apart as the two other blades clashed together.**

"**Stay outta my way, would ya?" Bryan growled to Ian.**

"**Hey, I thought we'd be facing her alone!" Ian snapped back.**

"**But you're not!" I said, "I have a whole team behind me!"**

"**That's what you think!" Bryan said, "Falborg!"**

**Falborg was released and rammed Johnny's blade, sending it flying to the outside of the dish.**

"**No!" Johnny yelled.**

"**Orelin!" I yelled as Orelin ramped off the side of the dish. It hit Johnny's blade and knocked it back into the dish. **

"**Ayia--" Johnny started, "Why'd you--"**

"**Were a tag-team, just like you said." I said, "Now you need to focus more. One more shot like that, and we'll be out for sure." **

"**Got it." He said. **

**Our blades went back into a weaving pattern. **

"**Johnny," I said, "Attack Ian with me."**

"**Why?" He asked.**

"**Just do it!" I said as we both surrounded Ian and started to attack him. Ian growled as he tried to fend us off, but having no success. **

"**Can't you even handle yourself?" Brian asked as his blade raced towards our group of blades.**

"**Split!" I yelled as we split apart and Bryan clashed into Ian, sending him backwards.**

"**You idiot!" Bryan yelled at Ian.**

"**Johnny stay back for a minute and go to the edge of the dish!" I said as he positioned himself, "Orelin!"**

**Orelin was released from its blade as it gave a loud howl into the air.**

"**Orelin attack!" I yelled as it raced towards the two, "Extreme Speed, full power!" **

**Orelin rammed into the two blades and sent them flying into the air. Orelin then went behind Johnny's blade. **

"**Release Salamulyon!" I said.**

"**Got it!" He said, "Salamulyon!"**

**Salamulyon came out of its blade as Orelin started to glow.**

"**Orelin launch him into the air with a Glowing Blade attack!" I yelled.**

"**Ayia" Johnny said shakily, "What—are you doing?"**

"**Just attack when I give the signal!" I said as Orelin turned into a glowing outline and hit Johnny's blade, sending it into the air, "Now!"**

"**Salamulyon attack!" Johnny yelled as Salamulyon opened its mouth and released a wave of purple fire that hit both blades and knocked them out of the dish. The two blades lie motionless on the ground, Attack Rings melted to pieces.**

"**Let's get out of here!" Ian said. Bryan suddenly smacked him across the face.**

"**That's what you get for getting in my way!" He said as Ian held his hand to his face, "Now let's go!"**

**They grabbed their blades and ran off as the other Majestics ran out into the clearing. **

"**Guys, there you are!" I said.**

"**We saw the whole battle." Oliver said.**

"**Oh--" I said my eyes downcast.  
"At first I thought you were crazy with the idea of you and Johnny being a tag-team." Robert said, "But now--"**

"**I know--" I said.**

"**I think you can beat the Windwakers as a tag-team." He said.**

"**I'm sorry--" I said sadly. Suddenly, I took in what he said, "Wait—really—you really think so?"**

"**Yeah." He said with a smile, "Now let's get back to Enrique's mansion."**

"**I agree," I said with a yawn, "I'm really tired." **

"**Me too." Enrique said.**

"**You'd both better get plenty of rest." Oliver said, "we leave for Egypt tomorrow."**

"**What!" We both said.**

"**Yeah." Robert said, "We definitely need some rest." **

"**Let's go." Oliver said as they walked out of the forest.**

**I grabbed Johnny's shoulder and turned him around after they were out of earshot. **

"**What?" He asked.**

"**You know Johnny," I said, "I had doubts about us being a tag-team too and didn't think that you would be ready to enter this type of game frame."**

"**And now what?" He asked. **

**I held out my hand, "Welcome to the game."**

**He took it and gave it a firm shake as we ran to catch up with the rest of the team. **


	16. Chapter 16: Reflections

**Chapter 16**

**Reflections**

**We had gotten back to Enrique's mansion and all the others were asleep but Enrique and I, both of us sitting in the main room about to nod off when he asked me a question.**

"**Ayia," He asked, "why do you think the Demolition Boys led you out into the forest to battle you?"**

"**Because they want me back," I said, "and they knew the only ways they could get me back are if they tried to hurt you guys, take or hurt Orelin, or remind me of my past."**

"**But I thought your past was really awful." He said.**

"**It was," I said sadly, I needed to tell him—now, "But the only good thing I had there was a relationship."**

"**Relationship?" He said questionably, "With who?"**

"**Tala." I said.**

"**What?" He said, "But how---he hurt you---he's an darkness-driven Blader."**

"**Now," I said, "But when I was in Balkov Abbey, him and I were best friends as kids, but we got closer when we got older and things got worse. We were the only thing we could depend on. I needed someone to go to. He was such a caring person at the time and wanted me to be free and learn to be a better Blader. But now---I just don't know."**

"**But that was in the past." He said.**

"**I know." I said, "but they---it---something's making me remember. Just remembering how hurt he was when I left, or when he was trying to control Motoki is enough to send me back. I could see it in his eyes Enrique, just right in front of me. I see that darkness every night, day, all the time; I just can't shake it."**

"**You've really had a lot on you're mind, haven't you?" He asked.**

"**Ya' think?" I said sarcastically. **

"**Well how am I supposed to know what you're feeling if you don't tell me?" He asked, "You not afraid I'll hurt or yell at you, are you?"**

**I turned away.**

"**How could I do that?" He asked, turning my head towards him, "I love you Ayia, how could I hurt you?"**

**I leaned into Enrique, "Everything's just so mixed up now--" I said, "I just don't know who to trust."**

"**Well, you know you can trust me." He said putting his arms around me, "I'd never do anything to hurt or upset you."**

"**Promise?" I said, looking up at him.**

"**Promise." He said, lightly kissing my forehead, "Now, let's get some sleep, I think you could use some to take things off your mind."**

"**Right." I said, "Hopefully without another nightmare."**

"**Nightmare?" He said, "They've really got you on your toes, don't they?"**

"**Yeah." I said, "If we don't beat them, they will steal everyone's Bitbeasts. I mean, you saw what happened to Michael."**

"**I know." He said, "But we can keep ours safe—I'm sure of it—and if Tala doesn't stay away from you I'll--"**

"**Enrique." I said, getting up. "I'm going to tell you this one time and one time only; you will not interfere with my match against Tala. I am the only one who can defeat him. It will be hard though, and I don't know if I want to take him head-on in a match."**

"**But—you have to battle him." He said, standing up beside me.**

"**I know that." I said, "But, somewhere deep inside is the Tala I used to know, and I might be able to bring him out of it."**

"**But that would be wasting time," He said, "Orelin could be out of the dish in seconds if you blade like that!"**

"**What?" I said angrily, "Tala is still in there somewhere, and I'm going to bring him out of it!"**

"**Do you not understand just what's going on?" He said. **

"**I _understand_," I said, "that Tala's old heart is still in there—somewhere!"**

"**Ayia—listen to yourself!" He said, "You're fighting for something that's gone!" **

**I stepped back, "Tala is not gone!"**

"**He's connected to Motoki!" Enrique said, "He's bonded to him permanently--unless you can break that bond in the battle by winning--and holding back is not winning!"**

"**I'm not holding back!" I said, "I need to find out what's going on inside him!"**

"**What's going on inside him?" Enrique said, "I'll tell you what's going on inside him---Motoki's darkness!"**

"**But-" I started.**

"**Ayia!" He said. "Please. If you don't win—he_ will not _come out of it, he will be in darkness—forever!" **

"**Enrique-" I started.**

"**Ayia, if you don't win all the Bit-Beats will be gone forever!" He said. He reached into my pocket and pulled out Orelin and showed me the Bit Chip, "Is that what you want? Orelin, your partner, to be gone forever?"**

"**No." I said.**

"**Then you need to win against Tala." He said.**

"**I know—it's just." I said as I slumped to the floor, "I'd never want him or you guys getting hurt. I'd rather take the blows myself. I'm just so confused---I just don't want to fight anymore. I don't want anymore pain—for anyone."**

"**Oh Ayia, I'm sorry." He said as he put his arms around me, sat next to me, and held me close to him, "I shouldn't have been so harsh."**

"**You had to be." I said as he put Orelin back into my hand, "I needed to see that the only way to bring Tala out of this is to battle him and win."**

"**Right." He said, "That's all I wanted to tell you."**

"**I know." I said, looking at Orelin, "You're not the only one who's been telling me."**

**I put Orelin back in my pocket.**

"**So you're going through with the battle--" He said, "head-on?"**

"**Yeah." I said, "I mean—Tala's like a brother to me, if I don't save him, who will?"**

"**You're right." He said.**

"**But I still can't help thinking that something's just wrong." I said, "Not just Tala's attitude. It took me at least nine years to totally control, learn, and master all of Motoki's attacks, and Tala's done it in almost half the time, and only having a little trouble with it. Doesn't that seem just a bit strange to you?"**

"**Yeah it does." Enrique said, "well might as well get some sleep, maybe it'll help you out."**

"**Yeah." I said, "Good night."**

**I gave him a hug.**

"**And thanks," I said, "you know--for everything."**

"**Sure." He said with a smile, "Now go get some rest."**

"**Sure thing." I said as I walked off to my room, and he walked off to his.**

**I walked into my room and sat on my bed. I took Orelin back out of my pocket and looked at Orelin. I stared into the wolf's eyes. Before I could easily hear what it was saying, but I wasn't so sure now; was there something I didn't know about that Orelin did and was trying to tell me—or was I losing Orelin—just like I was losing Tala?**

"**Orelin," I said, almost in tears, "Never leave me, please. I'd never let anything ever happen to you, ever. You're not slipping away like Tala, are you? Or is it my fault? Do I even deserve you? Orelin---please tell me." **

**Suddenly, I saw a stream of brilliant white light come out of the Bit Chip and lead over to a mirror in the corner of the room. I sensed something was saying to follow it. So I got up, went over to the mirror, and looked into it. **

**I at first saw my own face, but then, it started to change. A bright light shone from the mirror and my image was no longer there, but Orelin's.**

"**I live in you." I heard Orelin's voice say, "you are the light that can brighten Tala's eyes and save him from Motoki. Only us."**

"**Us?" I said questionably. **

"**You, me, and the Majestics." Orelin said again.**

"**Orelin," I said, "I don't want to lose you."**

"**You can't lose me, don't you see?" Orelin said, "We are together now; they can steal me from your blade, but they can't steal me from your heart---we will always be together."**

"**Orelin." I said.**

"**Never forget who you are Ayia." Orelin said, "you are the light."**

**My necklace started to glow.**

"**That necklace is the glow of your heart." Orelin said, "See how brightly it shines?"**

**It shone brightly, but suddenly flickered a bit.**

"**Why does it flicker?" I asked.**

"**Because," Orelin said, "you still have a part of your heart that is darkness. It makes you unsure of who you are."**

"**Why?" I asked.**

"**It is a part that Motoki touched you personally." Orelin said, "He actually bonded with you."**

**I suddenly saw my reflection darken, and to my horror, Motoki appeared instead of Orelin. I gasped and stepped backward.**

"**No." I said. I said this word so many times I almost didn't know what it meant anymore, "It can't be."**

"**I can't take care of that part," Orelin said, returning back into the mirror, "There is a war going on in your heart somewhere between the pure light and darkness of your heart."**

"**How can I win against the darkness?" I asked.**

"**Remember who you are," Orelin said, "and defeat Motoki to help Tala."**

"**Right." I said.**

"**Always remember." I heard Orelin say as his reflection started to fade, "remember…remember."**

**Orelin's last words resounded in my mind before his reflection faded and my face appeared. I looked at my reflection and saw my eyes flicker a bright blue—the blue of Orelin's. I looked at my blade and held it to my heart.**

"**Thank you Orelin." I said. **

**I heard a powerful howl float through the air. I smiled.**

"**So much."**


	17. Chapter 17: Swiped off the Streets

**Chapter 17**

**Swiped off the Streets**

**I awoke in the morning; free from a night of nightmares and mysterious dreams I still couldn't answer. **

**I got out of bed and grabbed Orelin off the dresser. I changed into a light purple and yellow shirt with long sleeves whose sides were laced and netted. I slid on a pair of blue jeans and put on my team jacket. I looked up on the desk again to see a plane ticket to Cairo, Egypt. I picked up my blue bag and plane ticket, knowing the guys wanted me to meet me out in the main room, and was ready to leave. **

**I walked out the door and down the hallway to meet the others. I suddenly felt a pair of hands on my shoulders.**

"**Ready to knock out the--" I started to hear a voice. I turned around in surprise and hit whatever was behind me. Unfortunately, what was behind me was Johnny.**

"**Ouch!" He said as he fell to the ground, holding his face.**

"**Oh man!" I said, sitting next to him "I'm so sorry!"**

"**I was going to say, 'Ready to knock out the competition,'" Johnny said, "not me!"**

"**I'm sorry!" I said, putting my hand to his cheek, "It'll bruise, but I didn't hit you as hard as I could of." **

"**Good one." He said sarcastically.**

"**I said sorry." I said.**

"**Don't worry about it." He said.**

"**Come on." I said as I helped him up, "Where are the others?" **

"**I think they're in the front room." He said, "Or already outside, I'm not really sure. In fact, I haven't seen them at all since early last night."**

"**Me either." I said as we walked to the entrance of the main room, "I'm not sure just where they could--"**

"**Surprise!" I heard as Johnny and I both jumped back. We looked out into the hallway to see the rest of the Majestics in a decorated hallway. There was a large sign that said 'GOOD LUCK!' in big bold letters with balloons behind it.**

"**What the--" Johnny started, "What is all this?"**

"**It's a good luck wishing for you guys when you battle the Windwakers tomorrow." Oliver said, "It only took us a little time to set this up last night."**

"**Wait," I said, "Tomorrow?"**

"**Yeah." Enrique said.**

"**They just announced that they had to hold the matches back a day." Robert said.**

"**Well that gives us more time to train." Johnny said.**

"**Thanks anyway you guys." I said, "I think we'll need all the support we can get."**

**Enrique looked strangely at Johnny's cheek, "What happened to you?"**

"**Don't ask." We both said at the same time. We both laughed.**

"**If you must know," I said, "he came up behind me and freaked me out, so I accidentally socked him in the jaw."**

"**Ouch." Enrique said.**

"**Well you got what you deserved for fighting with her all this time." Robert said.**

"**Sure." Johnny said, "take her side!"**

**We all started laughing.**

"**We better get moving," Oliver said, "we booked a flight with all the other teams."**

"**Really?" I said.**

"**Yeah." Enrique said, "and all our seats are arranged differently."**

"**So in other words--" Robert started.**

"**None of us will sit together." I said, "well that's okay; I wanted to speak to the other teams anyway."**

"**That could help us with strategies too." Enrique said.**

"**Wait," I said, a thought dawning on me, "are all the teams going to be there?"**

"**Yeah, I think so." Oliver said.**

"**What if the Demolition Boys are on there?" Enrique asked.**

"**Then we'll ride with them." I said, "they have just as much right as we do on there; they're Bladers in this tournament, so they are just as equal as we are."**

"**Alright," Robert said, "Let's get going then."**

**We walked outside with our bags and tickets and got into the limousine waiting for us. It drove out of Rome and to a large airport outside of the city. It dropped us off as we got out of the limousine.**

"**Bye Piddelsworth." I said with a smile, "Thanks for having and somehow surviving us." **

"**I thank you." He said.**

"**No I thank you." I said, "You had to put up with all of us, and Johnny too; now that's bad."**

"**I heard that!" Johnny said, walking up, "Now you're gonna-"**

"**Bye Piddelsworth!" I said, tugging Johnny off and talking to him, "I'll deal with you later, McGregor."**

**Piddelsworth laughed.**

"**Thank you Ayia." He said as he drove off.**

"**Bye!" I said while waving.**

"**Come on!" Johnny said, "The plane leaves in ten minutes!"**

"**What?" I said as we all sprinted through the doors and down the right hallway. We ran through the terminal gate and onto our next match in Egypt.**

**I walked into the plane with the others behind me and looked at my ticket. I walked down the isles until I found my seat and my partner who ended up being—**

"**Maxy!" I said as I sat down next to him. **

"**Ayia, hi!" He said, "who do you guys face?"**

"**The Windwakers." I said.**

"**Ooh-they're tough." Max said, "Are you facing Skylar?"**

"**Don't tell anyone," I said, "but Johnny and I are going to face the Windwakers in a tag-team match."**

"**Oh wow, really?" Max said, "Now that's Beyblading!"**

"**Really?" I said.**

"**Yeah." Max said, "You're putting total trust in each other and your Bitbeasts."**

"**Thanks Max." I said, "At least you have some faith in us."**

"**Anytime." Max said. I saw him dig into his bag and pull out a new Draciel.**

"**Is that Draciel?" I asked, "It looks modified."**

"**Yeah." Max said, "Kenny did it for me after my last battle. It's called **

**Draciel SD."**

"**Wow." I said looking at its new features. It had been shortened a little and its Attack Ring was sharpened for a better attack, "going more on the attack, I see."**

"**It's just so I can keep up with other attack strengths." Max said, "then I'll release my defense."**

"**A very good balance." I said, "Who are you guys up against?"**

"**The All-Stars." Max said, "I face Emily."**

"**Well fight like you did last time, and you'll win for sure!" I said, "What about all the other teams?"**

"**Here's the line-up." Max said, handing me a piece of paper as I looked it over. **

**The Demolition Boys were against the White Tigers, who had already lost one match. I looked at the Bladers who would face each other. Mariah was against Ian, Bryan was against Kevin, and Lee was against Tala. Their chances were slim, but it was possible for them to win, though. If Mariah beat Ian and Kevin beat Bryan, it wouldn't matter who won the third match. But something told me that the White Tigers would fall, and fall hard tomorrow.**

**I knew the Bladebreakers would probably win against the All-Stars. But---our match---I wasn't so sure. But Orelin had told me that my choice was right, and I needed to trust in Orelin, Johnny, and Salamulyon.**

**I pulled Orelin out of my bag and put it into my pocket so I could look it over after the plane took off. **

**Suddenly, the plane engine started and the plane moved down the runway.**

"**Ugh." Max and I said at the same time.**

"**You not like the take-off either?" He asked.**

"**No." I said, "not at all."**

**The plane left the ground and soared into the air. It actually wasn't that bad. I figured that if I were going to go to five different countries, I'd have to get used to this.**

**I then began to wonder about Egypt. I'd love to go look around, but I had no idea what was there. I wondered if the flight attendant might have a map or something.**

**I put Orelin in my pocket. If anyone on the plane tried to attack me with their blade, I'd be ready. It was odd how jittery I had gotten around the Demolition Boys. It was as if I expected that they would attack at any second. **

**I walked up the isle and close to the captain's door. I looked over to one side and froze. There were Ian and Bryan sitting on one side of me, and Spencer and Tala on the other.**

"**Things just keep getting better and better." I mumbled to myself as I rapped on the cockpit door. An attendant came out and I asked her for a map. She handed me one and I turned to walk back to my seat when my gaze caught Tala's. His eyes were still blackened over a bit and he looked to be in some kind of trance. **

**I shook it off and kept walking. I walked farther down the isle and noticed something strange; the All-Stars were missing.**

**I sat down next to Max.**

"**Hey Max," I said, "you have any idea why the All-Stars aren't here?"**

"**Yeah." Max said, "my Mom's their coach; she said that they were taking their own flight and would meet us there."**

"**Your mom's their coach?" I asked.**

"**Yeah, my mom and dad are divorced." Max said. I started to feel sorry I ever asked, "My mom works in New York at the Beyblade Research Center as a scientist, and my dad owns a Hobby Shop in Japan."**

"**Oh." I said. **

"**I still love them both and they still love each other. I get to see them both a lot too." Max said, "I get to see my mom when I blade, and my dad when I get my blade repaired. **

"**That's good." I said. I started to wonder whatever happened to my own parents.**

"**It's good we don't blade until tomorrow." Max said, "I need some more rest after the last round." **

"**Yeah." I said, I thought we all could use some rest, "I wanted to look around Egypt anyway, I mean, how many times do you get to go to Egypt?"**

"**I know." Max said, "My first time going through the World Championships, I went places I never had before—it was all amazing!"**

"**I wanna see the Pyramids—and well---everything!" I said.**

**I suddenly felt the plane drop a little lower. **

"**We will be landing in ten minutes." I heard a voice over the intercom.**

"**I can't wait to see Mom!" Max said as I smiled, "Oh, Ayia, I almost forgot, this is for you."**

**He handed me a dark blue bracelet. It was made of sapphires and had a clear stone dangling off of it. It also had a heart made of sapphire hanging off it also. I saw that the word 'Best.' was engraved into one side.**

"**What's this?" I asked.**

**He lifted up his wrist. There was a similar bracelet, except his heart had the word, 'Friends' on it.**

"**It's to show what great friends we are." He said as I put the bracelet on. I felt it jingle around my wrist.**

"**Thanks Maxy." I said as I gave hum a hug, "I'll never forget what friends we are; even if we have to battle."**

"**Sure thing Ayia." He said.**

**I looked over Orelin the rest of the flight until the plane landed and was hooked up to the terminal gate. Max and got up and walked out into the main gateway. I saw Max look around until he saw the All-Stars and a young woman in the middle. She resembled Max exactly with her long blond hair and big blue eyes; she must be his mother.**

"**Mom!" Max yelled as he ran to his mom and hugged her. **

**I couldn't even remember what my parents were like, or even their names. I wished I could know them---or know what it feels like to love your parents or hug them or see them smile at you when you did something right. I almost wanted to cry watching Max and his mother hug.**

"**Hey Ayia!" Max said, "come meet my mom!"**

**I shook it off and walked over to her and Max. **

"**Mom, this is my friend, Ayia." Max said, "Ayia, this is my mom, Judie."**

"**Hello." I said as I shook her hand.**

"**Hi." She said, "Max has told me nothing but good things about you."**

"**Max?" I said turning to him as he looked around nervously.**

"**So---uh---" Max started, "Let's go Mom!"**

**He grabbed her and started pulling her off.**

"**Bye." I said with a laugh and a wave.**

**I turned around to find my own team waiting on me.**

**I walked over to them and we walked out of the Airport. I felt the heat of the afternoon air scorch my skin as we walked out.**

"**Aww man." I said, "We definitely need to get some new clothes."**

"**You said it." Oliver said.**

"**Maybe there's a market around here somewhere." Johnny said as we walked into a small square to see row on row of shops. I dug in my bag and pulled out some money. I'd pay anything to have a pair of shorts and a T-shirt.**

"**I'm going to buy some better clothes." I said.**

"**Let's split up and meet here in an hour." Enrique said.**

"**Deal." I said.**

**We split up and I started walking through the shops. I saw a small shop with finely woven clothes and jewelry. I saw a tan and brown short shirt with a lace-up low cut collar and brown shorts. It also had brown tall boots and a long dark brown cloak.**

**I also bought one arrow-like earring and many golden bracelets and put them on. I went into a nearby empty building and changed into the outfit and put my other clothes in my bag. I put the cloak on and continued to walk down the street.**

**I suddenly caught a glimpse of the Demolition Boys and curiosity grabbed at me. I pulled up the hood of my cape and ran to the nearest building and ran to the top floor. I busted out of the door to the roof and followed them by rooftop. I saw the four walk into an abandoned building as I jumped onto that rooftop. I slid down the gutter and slid into an opened window and onto a small hallway hanging. I crouched down; barely hanging onto the railing so my foot wouldn't slip. I looked into the interior of the building to see the four talking amongst themselves. I crept nearer to only get snippets of what they were saying, and Tala did most of the talking:**

"**You sure this will work?"**

"**We have to plan it right."**

"**But if the BBA finds out--"**

"**They'll never know."**

"**When?" **

"**Tonight."**

"**But we could just take care of it during the tournament."**

"**No. They'll be kicked out tomorrow for sure, and we could never do it afterwards."**

"**Think we can pull it off?"**

"**They'll never know what hit' em."**

**My foot suddenly slipped and the metal bar clanged as they all looked up.**

**I was out the window and onto the next rooftop as quick as I could. But when my feet hit the next rooftop, the window was smashed to pieces by their blades. **

**I ran down the steps to the bottom floor and out onto the street. I ran down a back alleyway and backtracked until I was back at the market as I pondered over what they were saying.**

'**What could they be thinking?' I thought, 'they're probably planning to steal someone's Bitbeasts, but what team's? It had to be a team who had already lost a match. So that left the Windwakers, All-Stars, and White Tigers. It could be any of them. But it would be at night. I would just have to keep a lockdown on all the teams.**

**I saw the others waiting for me, each wearing a shirt, vest, and shorts. I walked over to them.**

"**Hi." I said as Enrique turned to meet me.**

"**Oh—uh—hello miss." He said; he must not recognize me with my hood up like this, "Have you seen a girl named Ayia anywhere?"**

**This would be fun. **

"**What does she look like?" I asked.**

"**About my height, long brown hair, big, beautiful blue eyes," He started, "has a Wolf Beyblade and Bitbeast, and has a great voice and smile, and laugh too."**

"**Does she look anything like this?" I said as I drew down my hood. **

"**Ayia!" He said.**

"**Great smile, huh?" I said with a laugh.**

"**You know it's all true." He said.**

"**Yeah." I said with a laugh, "just kidding."**

"**By the way, we found a place to stay." He said, "We'll stay with the Bladebreakers; we're going to the hotel now." **

"**Okay." I said as we walked through the city until we reached a hotel. We walked inside and found our rooms.**

"**I think I need a rest from all this heat." I said, "I've never been in this warm of weather."**

"**Then we'll be setting up dinner," Oliver said, " the rest of the teams will join us."**

**I set my bag down and took out Orelin as the all the others but Enrique left. **

**I lied on a nearby bed. Enrique sat next to me. **

"**Thinking?" He asked.**

"**I overhead the Demolition Boys saying that they're going to steal a team's Bitbeasts tonight." I said, "I just don't know who."**

"**We could report them to the BBA." Enrique said.**

"**It won't do any good." I said.**

"**Why not?" He asked.**

"**If they drop out, who would replace them?" I said, "It's not like they can just re-do the whole tournament." **

"**So what are we going to do?" He asked.**

"**I say we just keep a good watch over all the teams." I said, "even if they're Bitbeasts are stolen, there's nothing the BBA can do about it." **

"**When did they say it'll be?" He asked.**

"**Tonight." I said, "no doubt it'll be an ambush, so the team won't know who attacked them."**

**Enrique listened on.**

"**It'll be one of the teams who have already lost one match." I said.**

"**We'll just have to do all we can," He said, "but if a team turns up without Bitbeasts tomorrow, we can't do a thing about it."**

"**I guess you're right." I said, "if it was a lower team that dropped out, that'd keep us in another round."**

"**I guess." He said.**

"**And if we tell the BBA," I said, "there's no way they can help Tala. Boris will ask for proof, and there will be none."**

"**Right." He said.**

"**And if they do find proof," I said, "Boris will simply state that it's the beauty of Beyblading and that they were only taking something they could control and the other team couldn't, and the BBA would agree with them; Mr. Dickinson would have no say in it at all."**

"**Yeah." He said, "but how are we going to keep and eye on all the teams?"**

"**All the teams are coming to dinner tonight." I said, "and most are staying the night. We'll just have to make sure none of them leave."**

"**I wouldn't worry," He said, "you know, you carry way too much weight of other people. You're acting like the team they're going to ambush has never even seen a Beyblade before. They can defend themselves."**

"**Did you not see what Motoki did to Michael?" I said.**

"**They probably wouldn't use their Bitbeasts." He said.**

"**Motoki can blend into shadows and destroy a blade before the Blader knows what hit them." I said, "that's why they would rather do it at night."**

"**Oh." He said.**

"**It's almost eight now." I said, "We should wait about an hour before assuming anything."**

"**I'm sure everyone will be here." Enrique said.**

"**I just hope that nothing happens to the teams." I said, "they still have a chance in the Championship."**

"**Yeah," Enrique said, "I'm still sure they can take good care of them--"**

"**Dinner's ready!" We heard Oliver say as he knocked on the door.**

"**Got it!" I said as I put Orelin in my pocket, opened the door, and we walked out into the main room of the Hotel. A large table was set up and the food set on top of it made me forget everything I had thought about before. I saw enough seats for every team and probably enough food for twice the number of teams.**

'**Everyone's here' I thought to myself, 'nothing's going to happen.'**

**I saw a lot of people had already taken their seats and had started to eat. I sat down with the rest of my team and I saw Robert stand up.**

"**I would like to make a toast," He said, holding up his glass, "To all the teams; may good luck and victory be with you tomorrow."**

**Everyone clapped as he sat down and we all began to eat. **

**I had eaten almost half of my meal when Enrique pointed something out to me.**

"**That's a nice bracelet." He said, pointing to the blue bracelet Max had given me, "Where'd you get it?"**

"**Oh I got it from---" I said, looking around to show Enrique that Max had given it to me, but he was nowhere in sight. I jumped up from my seat and shouted, "Where's Max?"**

"**Oh," Tyson said with a full mouth, "He said he was going to walk around town with his mom and the rest of the All-Stars."**

"**What?" I said, "but that means, oh no!"**

**I slammed my hands on the tabletop.**

"**Where'd they say they were going?" I asked Tyson.**

"**The center square, why?" He said. **

**I jumped up form the table and ran out the door of the hotel. I ran down a nearby street and into an alley that led me to the square. I stepped into the square and sand was aroused beneath my feet. **

**It was death quiet, too quiet.**

**No one was on the streets—no one. But it seemed like someone was here. I could hear Max screaming at the loss of his Draciel pounding in my brain. I started to run down a random alleyway.**

"**Don't worry Max," I said to no one in particular, "We're friends, and I'll always protect you."**

**The alleyway made a tight turn. My foot made a sharp turn as I skidded down the alleyway.**

**I froze solid.**

**There was every one of the All-Stars, even Judie, lying on the ground, moonlight skipping off their still forms. I ran up to them and saw that each of their blades were next to them, all shattered to pieces. I saw Max leaned up against the wall.**

**I ran over to him. His clothes were torn and face bruised and a small stream of blood ran from the corner of his mouth. His eyes were lightly closed but his breathing was normal and he had just been ruffed up a little, but still enough to leave a scar and do some damage. I bent over and searched for his blade and couldn't find it.**

"**I left my blade at the Hotel." Max suddenly choked out, "I didn't have Draciel with me."**

"**Max!" I said, wiping the blood from his chin, "Did they take--"**

"**Everything, absolutely everything." Max said, "and everyone else is hurt worse than me."**

"**We need to get them some care, now." I said as I was looking the rest of them over, seeing that they had larger bruises, cuts, and even a few had broken bones, "they will all live, but they need care."**

"**Then let's get back to the hotel." Max said, trying to get up, but clutching his side and falling back to the ground. **

"**I'm not going to leave you Max." I said as I stooped down in front of him, "put your arms around my neck, if you can't walk, then I'll carry you."**

**I felt his arms come around my neck and grip together. I pulled him up and held his legs up with my arms. I started to race back to the Hotel with Max on my back.**

"**I should have been more careful." Max said, "now all the All-Stars and my mom are hurt and we can't do anything about it."**

"**Don't worry Max." I said, "They'll all be just fine."**

"**I sure hope so." I heard him whisper weakly as he went limp, passing out.**

"**Don't you worry Max," I said.**

**I ran into the Hotel door as everyone suddenly got up and started to tend to Max.**

"**Where are the others?" Enrique yelled to me.**

"**In an alleyway in the square." I said, "I need to go check on them, I didn't want to leave them at first, but Max needed help getting back here."**

"**Go ahead back." Oliver said on the phone with the Hospital, "the ambulance will need some direction."**

**I ran out into the street and back into the square. I waited by the alleyway, constantly checking the All-Stars' conditions until the ambulance came. I directed the medical staff to the All-Stars and helped them get all of them onto stretchers and into the ambulance.**

**"They're all going to be okay, right?" I asked.**

"**It seems that way." One of them said, "The worst that may happen is some broken bones and emotional scars."**

"**That's good." I said, even though it wasn't. I just wanted to assure myself that things would be okay, but didn't I say that at dinner? Now it seemed that things were just falling apart.**

**They rolled the stretchers into the ambulance. I suddenly felt Judie grab my hand as she was wheeled by.**

"**Where's Max?" She managed to say, "Is he okay?"**

**"He's just fine." I said, "I made sure of it."**

"**You're a very good friend to him Ayia," she said, "thank you for protecting my son."**

"**Sure thing Judie." I said as she was put into the ambulance. I watched it driving off into the night, its red and white lights beaming of the horrible memory of the damage Motoki had done.**

**I solemnly walked back to the hotel, almost drowning in guilt. How could I have been so stupid? I should have checked before dinner—I should---I should of---**

**Should of--**

**I should of--**

**But I didn't.**

**Now I was the only one to blame.**

**I walked back into the hotel and walked up to Enrique.**

"**Where's Max?" I asked.**

"**He's in your room." He said, "it's okay if he stays the night in there right?"**

"**Sure thing." I said, "I was going to care for him anyway."  
I walked up the nearby steps and into my room.**

**I tiredly walked up to Max, who was lying on the bed next to mine. I sat on the side of the bed next to him.**

"**Is my mom okay?" he asked. **

**"She's just fine Max." I said.**

"**That's good." He said.**

"**You can stay in here with me tonight so I can keep an eye on you." I said.**

"**Okay." He said.**

"**You just rest now." I said, "You'll probably need some peroxide for your scars."**

**I walked into the bathroom and dug through the medicine cabinet mumbling as I dug for the peroxide. I found a bottle and some cotton swabs and walked back to where Max was.**

"**Okay Maxy." I said, "Show me where some scars are."**

"**But-" He started.**

"**It's not gonna hurt." I said, "it might sting just a little, okay?"**

"**Okay." He said as he sat up and lifted both torn sleeves and rolled up his ripped pant legs to reveal a large collection of deep scars and bruises I didn't see when I had looked him over in the dark alleyway before.**

"**Oh, Max." I said softly, "this is terrible. Okay now, hold still--"**

**I dipped a cotton swab into some peroxide and carefully put it to Max's scar. **

**"Ouch!" Max said.**

"**It's alright." I said, "just a few more scars, and you'll be fine."**

**I applied peroxide to the last few scars, then rolled down his sleeves and pant legs.**

"**Better?" I asked.**

"**Much!" He said. "Thanks a lot!" **

"**Sure." I said a little sadly.**

"**What's wrong?" He asked.**

"**Well," I said, "I had overheard that the All-Stars' Bitbeasts were going to be stolen."**

"**When?" He asked.**

"**Earlier today." I said, "I thought that I could keep an eye on everyone; because I didn't know which team it would be at first. But it kinda left my head at dinner and I assured myself that everyone was there, until I noticed you guys were gone, then came to help you as soon as I could."**

"**Well that's okay." Max said, "things could have been a lot worse."**

"**Worse--But how?" I asked, "Their Bit Beats are gone, they're all hurt, and there's nothing we could do about it."**

"**I know." Max said, "the BBA can't just re-do the tournament if they disqualified the Demolition Boys."**

"**So," I said, "you do know that they attacked you."  
"Yeah." He said, "I don't think any of the All-Stars know though. They were attacked for their Bitbeasts and I happened to see Tala after he had done it."**

"**After?" I asked, "Where were you?" **

"**We were all in the square, and we were looking at shops." Max said, "My mom said she knew a shortcut to a near-by restaurant and the All-Stars started to follow her down the alley. I told her I would catch up in a minute and kept looking at a few things. I suddenly heard them all screaming and ran off to find them. I found them all with broken blades and hurt. I looked on and saw Tala with a smile on his face. Then I got angry. Really, really angry, and did something totally stupid. I charged for Tala by myself, not knowing that Motoki was at his right hand. He called out Motoki, who was the one that really did some damage to me and flung me against that wall. I had never seen something so terrifying. He was so black, with piercing red eyes that seemed to look right into my heart and introduce me to what true fear really was."**

"**Motoki is absolute darkness, and I knew whoever was attacked by him wouldn't stand a chance," I said, "I just wish that I could have done something."**

"**Don't worry about it." Max said, "At least no one's extremely hurt."**

"**But they'll be out of the tournament," I said, "when they had as good a chance as anyone to win."**

"**I know," Max said, "Hey, do you have any idea what they're going to do with all those Bitbeasts?" **

"**No." I said, "But Kai had told me before that they were doing some kind of new project though."**

"**I wonder what it could be." Max said.**

"**I don't know," I said, "but, if they are able to obtain all of those Bitbeasts, the resulting power would be extremely catastrophic—to everyone." **

"**And that's not the way Blading should be." Max said, "It should be fair to anyone, and it should be a good sport where people can prove their skills."**

"**And now Boris has made it a game of cheating and stealing." I said, "and it's taken a toll on our friends and other teams who have just as much a right to play as we do."**

"**Yeah." Max said, "We'll just have to knock the Demolition Boys out of the tournament." **

"**But how?" Ayia said, "I mean----a reliable source told me I'm the only one who can beat Motoki because I know him better than anyone."**

"**How?" Max said.**

"**I was the only human that truly bonded with Motoki." I said.**

"**But I thought you said that it was impossible." Max said.**

"**I know—I did." I said, "but I think that's what's making me remember my past, and I need to get rid of it."**

"**Ayia," Max said, "we all make mistakes, and we can let them go, but we can't forget---it's not like it can just leave and not come back. Our memories make us who we are. Without them, we wouldn't be us."**

"**I guess you're right." I said, "but sometimes, I don't even feel like me."**

"**Your past only made you a better Blader and a tougher person." Max said.**

"**Thanks Max." I said, looking at a nearby clock, "You should get some rest."**

"**What about you?" He asked.**

"**Don't you worry about me." I said. **

**"Okay." He said as he lied on the bed.**

**I waited until Max was asleep and walked over to the window and parted the curtains, looking out into the cloudless starry night sky. **

**I needed to find out what the Demolition Boys were going to do with all those Bit Beats---for everyone's sake.**

**I opened the window and climbed out into the night.**


	18. Chapter 18: Starting to See

**Chapter 18**

**Starting to See**

**I walked out into the street. What was I doing? I was trying to find four people in a large city, and they had just stolen someone's Bitbeasts and were trying to hide from the authorities the best they could. I still needed to try though. I started to walk off towards the square.**

"**Where are you going?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to see Kai standing behind me with a glare in his eyes, knowing exactly what I was up to.**

"**None of your business." I said.**

"**You won't find them, you know," Kai said, "and what's happened has happened."**

"**It's not like I can just ignore what they've done!" I said, walking up to him, "they hurt Max, the All-Stars' Bit Beats are gone, they can't compete any longer, and there's nothing we can do about it!"**

"**You don't think that everyone else doesn't know that?" Kai said, "Look---it's in the past---and you can't change the past."**

"**Well the past is changing me!" I said.**

**Kai blinked.**

"**What are you talking about?" He said.**

"**It seems that ever since I started this tournament," I said, "that I'm remembering more and more each day. More of Tala and I---"**

"**Tala and you?" He said angrily, "Wait, wait, you told nothing happened between you two!"**

"**That was when I couldn't remember!" I said, "I told you, I'm just now remembering what happened to me there." **

"**How convenient for you." He said as he turned away in disgust.**

**It was my turn to blink.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**You just now remember?" He said, "Right after I told you just how I felt about you; I mean sure, why just not remember it and make a deeper scar in me?"**

"**Kai," I said, grabbing his arm and turning him around to see something I had never seen before: **

**Tears.**

**Flowing down Kai's face and sliding down his cheeks.**

**Never had I seen Kai cry, never. He was truly hurt, by me. **

"**Kai I'm---" I started.**

"**Sorry, I know." He said, "where have I heard that before?"**

"**No truly." I said, "I didn't mean to--"**

"**Didn't mean to do what?" He said, "Do you even have any idea what you've done to me?"**

"**Kai--" I said, "I didn't know--"**

"**Didn't know what?" Kai said, "that you just tore my heart to pieces? Ayia, I'm not exactly emotionless! I have a heart—well not anymore."**

"**Kai---I remembered it in a dream I had." I said, "that's usually what's been happening lately; I have a dream about my past, and then there's a bunch of questions that I still can't answer. I'm just as heart-broken as you are."**

"**You can't even imagine how I feel now." He said angrily.**

"**Yes I do." I said, "I had to tell Enrique about it."**

"**Enrique?" He said, "So, there are things I really don't know about you. Are you in love with him too, or is he just going to be another memory?"**

"**Kai—it's not like that." I said, "My memories have really changed me. I still think that there's something good inside Tala." **

"**Sure there is." He said sarcastically, "and he's really showed it too."**

"**Kai!" I said.**

"**How can you be so sure?" He asked.**

"**Because!" I said.**

"**Well that's a real good explanation." Kai said.**

"**Please Kai!" I said, I really didn't want to tell Kai about Orelin talking to me, "I don't know what it is, but something inside me is telling me to fight for Tala."**

"**What is then?" He asked. My blood was boiling at why he kept questioning me like this.**

"**Orelin is!" I said, "Before, I only fought for myself and became attached to Tala because he was trying to tell me something, and I had no one else to go to back then."**

"**You had me!" He said.**

"**The only reason I could go to Tala was because we were together most of the time in training." I said, "He wanted it to be something more, but I didn't, but I didn't want to hurt him, so we threw all caution into the wind and went with it."**

"**Do you always think about what others always want?" Kai said, "I mean--- when have you ever thought for yourself?"**

"**When I started to love Enrique!" I said, "That was my own decision, because it's real love, Kai, and I've never felt that before, ever! That's what nothing can change; not my past, not the Demolition Boys, not Tala, not anyone!" **

"**Ayia." Kai said, "I know that you love Enrique and he probably loves you too, I can see that you two are perfectly happy without me."**

"**Kai," I said, "It's not like I don't remember you."**

"**Are you sure about that?" Kai said, "Because I feel like a memory."**

"**Kai, just see--" I started.**

"**No you see!" He said, "don't you get it, you've been blind this whole time!"**

**I had no idea what he was talking about.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**You've been blind to the darkness in your heart." Kai said, "and to Orelin."**

"**How can you say that?" I asked. **

"**Easy." He said, "What does Orelin want to do in the battle against Tala? Orelin is unbelievably powerful, and you haven't released it yet. Because you haven't faced and put away the darkness in your heart."**

**I understood.**

**That's what Orelin meant when it told me about the battle between light and darkness in my heart. I had been too depressed on the battle and taking it out on other people and dragging them into the battle, when I could face it on my own. **

"**I understand Kai." I said, "Thank you; and Kai?"**

"**What?" He asked.**

**I held up my Launcher.**

"**Don't think that I'm about to let you leave without a challenge." I said with a smile.**

**He smiled back and held up his Launcher, "Let's go." He said, "I'm giving you everything I've got!"**

"**You'd better," I said, "because I want an actual challenge!"**

"**3," **

"**2,"**

"**1,"  
"Let it rip!" We both yelled as our blades left our Launchers and clashed in a battle with a Blader that I'd never forget, no matter how much I changed.**


	19. Chapter 19: The Bitbeast Bond

**Chapter 19**

**The Bitbeast Bond**

**Our blades clashed together and buzzed together in mid-air spiraling downwards as they clashed. They hit the ground and still kept bashing together. **

"**Come on Ayia!" Kai said, "Fight me!"**

"**I am." I said.**

"**But Orelin needs to fight with you!" He said.**

"**Okay." I said. I closed my eyes and focused.**

'**Orelin.' I thought, 'you're there. I know it, you told me so. Please answer me if you are.'**

**I heard a howl and suddenly, Orelin appeared.**

'**Good.' I said, 'Kai told me that you have a lot more power than I've been using; true?'**

**I saw Orelin nod.**

'**Then why can't I use that power?' I pleaded.**

'**Your battle.' Orelin said.**

'**With Tala?' I replied.**

'**With yourself.' Orelin said, 'you are still unsure of who you are; do you know who you are?'**

'**I know.' I said, 'I am light.'**

'**Then why is there darkness in you?' Orelin asked.**

'**Because Motoki bonded with me and left it there.' I said.**

'**Did he leave it?' Orelin asked, 'Or did you keep it?'**

'**What?' I said.**

'**You still sense what it felt like to be with Motoki,' Orelin said, 'and still want to feel that power.'**

'**That's just like with Tala and I,' I said, 'well Orelin, you're the boss, what should I do?'**

'**You've got to fight it!' Orelin said, 'and see it for what it really is. Motoki may be power, yes, but he is a power that is not to be taken lightly, and if abused, it is only to Motoki's help.'**

'**So it's like Tala,' I said, 'he may be my friend, yes, but his friendship with me will only be a small factor in the battle.'**

'**Right.' Orelin said. **

'**But what's making me feel the way I do about the darkness?' I asked.**

'**I'm not even sure,' Orelin said, 'that's for you to find out.'**

'**But what if I'm not sure?' I said, 'How can I find out?'**

'**Just--' Orelin said.**

'**I know—remember.' I said, 'I have had a lot of memories lately.'**

'**But your memories may bring back something that you aren't.' Orelin said, 'You aren't darkness anymore.'**

'**Then why don't I feel like I'm not?' I asked.**

'**Because Motoki is changing you into what you were,' Orelin said, 'he's deceiving you into believing that you still are darkness and controlled by him; he doesn't want to loose your power.'**

'**My power?' I asked, 'you mean, that there's enough darkness in my heart for him to feed off of?'**

'**He's making you remember the anger you held for Boris, the Demolition Boys, and for Matt.' Orelin said.**

'**Matt?' I asked.**

'**There's more guilt inside you than there is anger.' Orelin said, 'you feel guilty for Matt's death.'**

'**I do.' I said, 'I really do, and I need to make sure the same thing doesn't happen to Tala; Orelin, I need your strength for the battle, please.'**

'**You just need to become one with me.' Orelin said, 'Let me show you just how much light you have inside you.'**

**I suddenly felt myself separate. It felt really strange, like I was watching the battle from somewhere else. I saw myself--or Orelin in my form—standing in a battle stance. **

"**Attack!" I yelled as the whole area was filled with a pure white light. As I saw myself turn white and my eyes turn the brightest blue I'd ever seen. My hair turned white to the tips and I felt myself turn white from the inside out.**

'**This is your spirit.' Orelin said, 'your spirit of Light.'**

'**My spirit?' I said.**

**I saw Orelin appear, so bright, I could hardly see his outline. I had never seen him like this before. He was so bright he could replace the moon if he wanted to. His light could lighten any dark place, or person; no matter how far away from the light they were.**

'**This is my spirit.' Orelin said, 'do you want to fuse?'**

'**Fuse?' I asked, 'you mean, like, both of our spirits?'**

'**Yes.' Orelin said, 'We have always been together, that will never change, but our hearts had never been together. We need to be permanently together. I thought of it before, but you weren't ready. Now the ultimate trial has come, and we must be one to defeat the darkness. We can never be beaten as long as we believe in one another.'**

'**Yes Orelin.' I said, 'I want you and I to always be bonded together. I will always believe in---us.'**

**I suddenly saw Orelin turn into a small sphere and seemed to come together with me.**

**I opened my eyes, and it felt like I had opened them for the first time. I felt like I was not alone. Orelin was with me, inside of me, and would always be there. **

"**Orelin attack!" I yelled as Orelin bashed Kai's blade.**

"**Dranzer!" Kai yelled as his blade pushed against mine, "at least you're starting to fight now! I wanted a challenge!"**

"**You have no idea what you've just gotten yourself into!" I said as our blades started to fly towards each other. Orelin suddenly disappeared.**

"**Where'd you go?" Kai asked.**

**I lightly turned my head upwards. He followed my gaze to see Orelin in mid-air. Orelin fell onto Kai's blade and flipped it over in mid-air and it landed back on the ground; still spinning. **

"**Time to turn up the heat, Dranzer!" Kai said as his started to glow a bright red.**

"**Orelin!" I yelled as my blade turned a brilliant white.**

"**Attack!" We both yelled at the same time as our blades clashed. A shock wave blew us backwards a bit.**

**Our blades collided again as another shock wave cut the night air.**

**The ground around our blades started to split and rise into the air, but I didn't care; the only thing that mattered was Orelin and keeping Orelin spinning.**

"**Dranzer!" Kai yelled as Dranzer hit Orelin and knocked Orelin and I backward. I stood up to see Orelin still spinning.**

"**I've still got spin!" I said.**

"**Not for long!" Kai said with a cackle as Dranzer hit Orelin again.**

"**Attack!" I yelled as Orelin hit Dranzer.**

"**Attack again!" I yelled as Orelin collided with Dranzer.**

"**Arise Dranzer!" Kai yelled as Dranzer came out of its blade.**

"**Orelin!" I yelled as Orelin came out of its blade, glowing stronger than ever.**

"**Attack!" Kai yelled as Dranzer's talons dug into Orelin's side.**

"**Orelin!" I said panting, "Let's show Dranzer just what we can do!"**

"**Dranzer!" Kai yelled as Dranzer charged for Orelin.**

**Orelin suddenly disappeared and re-appeared behind Dranzer and sank its teeth into Dranzer.**

"**Orelin!" I yelled.**

"**Dranzer!" Kai shouted.**

**The whole area was filled with a red and white light as we were both flung backwards. I shielded my eyes as I looked up to see both blades spinning. The ground was totally gone and had become an arena of pushed up rocks. I breathed heavily as I stood up; I wouldn't last much longer. I saw Kai stand up with a hard breath too. **

**Suddenly, Kai fell to the ground, stopping Dranzer's spin. Suddenly Dranzer's Attack Ring split in half. I ran over to Kai and sat down by him. **

"**Now that's what I call Beyblading." Kai said.**

"**Yeah," I said, "I felt like I watched it from somewhere else." **

"**What's Orelin think?" Kai asked.**

"**We think," I said, "That I am now the best Blader in the world, with Orelin bonded with me of course."**

"**Good Ayia." He said, "I knew that you could change."**

'**Change?' I thought, 'Is that what Lee was talking about after our battle?'**

"**You have started to see the darkness in your heart." Kai said as I helped him up, "But Ayia,"**

"**What?" I asked.**

**He turned around and started to walk away. He lightly turned his head back at me and said, "You will never get rid of the darkness in your heart until you confront it face-to-face and see just what it can do. You have only faced darkness once, and that's when most of it left you, but that's the only thing that will rid you of the rest."**

"**You mean like the first time I faced Motoki?" I asked, "so battling him again will remove the darkness in my heart?"**

"**That's for Motoki and Tala to know, and you to find out." Kai said, "You may be bonded with Orelin now, yes, but there is still an ultimate bond you have not yet achieved."**

"**An ultimate bond?" I asked.**

"**Yes, it is the most powerful form of a Bitbeast and its owner." He said, " but you still need to rid your heart of the darkness inside it, the battle will determine it all."**

**Kai turned around and he walked off into the night.**

'**What could he have meant by that?' I asked myself, 'I guess Orelin and I will just have to wait to find out.'**

**I walked off toward the hotel room. I silently slipped inside the window and lied on my bed, slowly sinking into sleep.**


	20. Chapter 20: Scarlet Tears

**Chapter 20**

**Scarlet Tears**

**(This Chapter kinda has some Blood & Violence near the end, just to tell you. It's actually not that bad...but I just thought I'd let you all know. R&R please! -Ayia) **

**I woke up the next morning, with no nightmares at all. Maybe I was actually starting to get over this. I flipped over and looked at the clock next to my bed. The time read 4:45. I got out of bed and saw that Max was still sleeping—go figure. **

**I decided to get dressed now and not worry about Max waking up and finding me only half-ready. I put on a shirt with different shades of blue on it, blue jeans, and my Majestic's jacket. I sat on my bed and started to brush my hair and put it into a ponytail with a dark blue ribbon, since my white one was still around Enrique's wrist. The Beystadium was awhile away, so all the teams were going to take one bus. I decided to get some early morning training in, so I left Max asleep and went to search for Johnny. I walked into the main room of the hotel and heard a faint sound.**

"**Let it Rip!" The voice came from outside. I ran outside to see Johnny firing his Beyblade onto the ground and having it spin in patterns. **

**I launched Orelin next to his blade, "You nervous too?" I asked.**

"**Yes." He said.**

"**You shouldn't be." I said, "You need to stay true to yourself and Salamulyon."**

"**Right." Johnny said.**

"**Let's practice a little." I said. **

"**Okay." Johnny said.**

**For the next three hours we practiced weaving patterns, attack deflects, crash attacks, counters, and focusing—well maybe not totally on focusing.**

"**You need to focus!" I shouted as Johnny's blade was starting to wobble as it spun. **

"**How am I supposed to?" He asked.**

**Our blades flew back into our hands.**

"**Follow me." I said, "I have something to show you." **

**I took him into an alleyway and to a main part of the square where a group of kids were Beyblading. Every eye was focused on the two blades spinning on the ground and lightly hitting each other as the two boys who owned them shouted out commands.**

"**Come on!" One shouted.**

"**Get him," The other one yelled, "I know you can do it!"**

"**Johnny look at these kids." I said, "You can learn how to focus from them."**

"**What are you talking about?" Johnny asked, "they're just a bunch of kids with Beyblades."**

"**But can't you see their pure love for the game?" I said, "that's what you need to remember, that moment when you found your Bitbeast; when you felt like there was nothing more in the world that made you more complete. Or when you first launched a Beyblade." **

"**I remember," Johnny said, "When I had first gotten Salamulyon. I felt so honored, and so pressured by my family. But that only made me a better Blader. I wasn't very good at first, maybe not even at all, and I felt really ashamed. But I tried harder and learned to release Salamulyon—I remember the first time it happened."**

"**That's the feeling you need to capture." I said, "That's the true love for Beyblading, what you had before, and feeling it every time you battle."**

"**It's the love for the game." Johnny said, "that's what it all about."**

"**Exactly." I said.**

"**And that spark, that feeling," he continued, "Is the fire--"**

"**Of competition." I said, "It's what awakens the Blader inside us." **

**I turned away.**

"**Johnny." I said, "Why do you blade?" **

"**To win of course," he said, "it is my--"**

"**I know—I know," I said, "family tradition."**

"**It's not just that simple." He said, "Besides, why do you blade?"**

"**Now that answer's simple." I said, "because I love it. Ever since I was little everything about Beyblading amazed me and I knew that from the moment I saw one, I wanted to blade. I can't remember a time when I wasn't Beyblading. Even though Boris had control over me when I was young, that didn't stop me from getting better and still loving the sport."**

"**I love it too." Johnny said, "but my family-"**

"**Johnny, you are an independent Blader and need to make decisions for yourself." I said.**

**I held up Orelin.**

"**So," I said, "are you ready to Beyblade?"**

"**You bet." He said with a smile.**

"**Well let's get back then." I said, "and get ready for the second round!"**

**We walked back to the hotel to see all the other teams and ours on the bus.**

"**Let's go you two!" Robert yelled, leaning out a window.**

**We ran on and I took a seat next to Lee as the bus sped off.**

"**Hi Lee." I said with a grin, "Did you fix up Galeon?"**

"**Yeah!" He said, holding out a new Galeon. It had eight sides formed into claws and a large lion head in the center that held the Bit Chip, "I call it, Galeon VIII."**

"**It looks really powerful." I said, but deep inside, I knew it couldn't defeat Motoki, "Do you face Tala?"**

"**Yes." He said.**

**"I wish you the best of luck." I said.**

**"I'll need it." He said, "I'm so stressed about the match, I could hardly sleep last night; with that ambush and all."**

"**I think you'll do fine." I said, lying.**

"**The Demolition Boys make me so mad." Lee said, "they crushed Michael's blade and took his Bitbeast; they made a mockery of Beyblading—argh! It just irks me that they would stoop so low in a tournament!"  
"I know." I said.**

**Lee was extremely angry; I could sense it just sitting by him. His rage seemed to fuel his blade somehow because I saw Galeon slightly glow a bright red of anger. I could see that Galeon knew how powerful Motoki was yet he still wanted to fight. It was brave, but foolish. But, he wanted to protect Lee, and that was his job.**

**The bus rolled into the parking lot by the tournament building. It was an open-top stadium and looked similar to the design of the Alamo in Texas but was built up with columns and pointed edges. Behind it was a large pyramid; it's large point seeming to touch the clear blue sky. I stepped off the bus while finding the others, and we walked towards the entrance. We walked inside to see almost all of the seats full and the crowd cheering wildly. **

**"People must do anything to see a good match around here." Johnny said.**

"**And that's just what we'll give them." I said, "A good match."**

"**A won match too." Oliver added.**

"**Right." I replied.**

**We walked into a smaller hallway that led us to our training room. I walked inside and lied on a bench in the corner. I pulled Orelin out of my pocket, then looked up to see Robert sitting by me.**

"**Who's the first match?" I asked.**

**I suddenly heard a voice ring out over the intercom; I noticed it as Mr. Dickinson's.**

"**It seems that in a tragic order of events, the All-Stars must be removed from the tournament under the circumstance of injury." He stated, "So, it is only legal that the Bladebreakers win the match by default."**

**"Default? Default!" Johnny yelled, "It's not default, they were cheated out of a match!"**

**"They were cheated," I said, "but the Demolition Boys got away with it. What's done is done, and we have been assured a spot in the final four."**

"**I guess you're right." Johnny said.**

"**Our next match will then have to be," Mr. Dickinson continued, "the Demolition Boys versus the White Tigers, starting in five minutes."**

**I suddenly got up.**

"**What?" I yelled. I started to run for the door. **

"**Stop!" Enrique yelled as my hand hit the brass knob, "Ayia, we need to come with you."**

"**Sorry." I said calmly as they caught up, "It just startled me and I need to see Tala in battle again. I need to know his strategy better than my own."**

"**You mean he has a strategy?" Oliver asked.**

"**What do you mean?" I asked.**

"**You saw him last time," Oliver said, "barely keeping control of Motoki."**

"**Yes but something's telling me today will be very different," I said, "now that he has experience from other battles in his mind. So I need to have just as much or more experience to meet his power and actual hidden skills, waiting to be---released."**

**I realized now what Lee had meant about me. I had a hidden skill and experience, through battles and matches only would I gain more. My Bitbeast had done its part, and now I needed to do mine and fight the battles that needed to be won.**

"**Let's go watch the match." I said.**

**We walked out into the main part of the stadium and found some seats. The lights dimmed as Mr. Dickinson walked out to the center of the floor.**

"**I wish every team the best of luck in this second round in the wonderful Cairo, Egypt!" He said. **

**We all cheered as he walked off the floor and I heard two familiar voices from the speakers.**

"**Hi fans I'm Brad Best!" Said a voice.**

"**And I'm A. J. Topper!" Said another, "and were here to bring you all the heart-stopping play-by-play action of the second round!"**

"**Let's meet our first two teams!" Brad Best continued.**

**I watched as the teams walked out and sit on their bench.**

"**Alright!" The Jazzman said as he walked to the center of the stadium, where a dish cover was, "Let's get the first match of the second round started! The match will be between the Demolition Boys and the White Tigers! First up is Lee and Tala!"**

"**Tala has certainly proved he has power with his mysterious dark Bitbeast, Motoki!" Brad Best said.**

"**Now don't leave Lee out of this!" A. J. added, "Lee has a big sense of courage and his Bitbeast, Galeon, is no pushover either!"**

**My eyes were trained upon Tala as he walked solemnly to the stadium. His eyes flickered an opal black as he shouted out to Lee, who had also walked to the other side.**

"**Think you and that worthless blade can beat me?" Tala said with a crooked grin, "I don't even think your whole team could beat me!"**

**I saw Lee growl and bite his bottom lip so hard that a small stream of blood ran off of his lip and lightly trailed down his chin as he viciously wiped it off, "Leave my team out of this!" He yelled.**

"**I can see why." Tala said as little quieter, his whispers pounding anger into Lee's brain with every word he said, "since they're just as pathetic as you."**

"**What?" Lee shouted, obviously angry.**

"**You heard me." Tala replied back, "you think your team even stands a chance? I dare you, all of you, take me on!"**

"**Woah!" The Jazzman said, "Lee and his team have just received a team challenge, 4 on 1, with Tala! Will they accept?"**

**Every White Tiger member got up and held out their Launcher.**

"**I'll take that as a yes from the White Tigers!" He said, "but wait, is this match even legal? It's all up to Mr. D on this one!"**

"**I believe," Mr. Dickinson started over the loudspeakers, "that every Blader here is trying to blade to the best of their ability and overcome odds, and Tala is trying to prove he has what it takes, so let the match begin!"**

"**You've got it Mr. D!" the Jazzman said, "and let's take a look at what dish this intense match will be held in!"**

**The dish cover opened to reveal to show a sandy dish with large boulders and a pyramid in the center.**

"**This dish is called the Pyramid Stadium, where even the pyramid can't shelter you from on-coming attacks! Ready?"**

"**You'll pay for insulting us!" Lee yelled.**

**Tala merely laughed. He had something planned, but what? Wait---their Bit Beasts! He was going to steal them all during one match and take them out of the tournament as quickly as possible! That's why they had attacked the All-Stars, he had already faced them once and wanted them out of the tournament so he could get to the other teams!**

"**No!" I suddenly yelled as the countdown began.**

**"3,2,1," The Jazzman counted down, "Let it Rip!"**

**They all fired their blades into the stadium **

**The White Tiger's blades went into a long, drawn-out circle around the pyramid, which Tala had gone to the top of. **

"**You'll be sorry you ever challenged us!" Kevin yelled as he raced to the top of the pyramid towards Tala, "Galman, Crazy Monkey attack!"**

**Galman came out of his Bit Chip as his blade made its special wobbling ability and got to the top of the pyramid, only to have no opponent to attack.**

"**Where'd you go?" He asked.**

"**Up here!" Tala said as Kevin looked up to see Motoki above his blade.**

**Motoki came crashing down on Kevin's blade and sent it sailing off the top of the pyramid. Kevin regained his composure and was still spinning.**

**"Let's see how you deal with this!" Mariah said as her and Lee went to attack Tala from opposite ends of the pyramid. His blade merely slid down the side so the two would hit each other, but they took a sharp turn and chased after him. **

"**That was a close save!" Oliver said.**

**I saw Gary try to attack Tala, but his blade was much too slow and he easily dodged. I saw Gary's eyes glaze over with rage.**

"**Gary angry!" Gary said, "Galazzy, Bear Axe!"**

**The giant bear left it's blade and raised its gleaming axe high above its head and crashed it into the ground, shaking the dish and leaving a large crevice through the middle, but not breaking the pyramid. Tala's blade had been hit by the blast, but had taken little damage. It then bashed Gary and sent him flying, helping him lose more spin.**

"**Galux!" Mariah cried as a large multi-colored lynx left her blade. Its red, black, and orange spotted body was tufted with white edges and had two large pieces of green and blue armor jutting from its shoulders and front legs. It large white fangs gleamed in the stadium light, "Cat Scratch attack!"**

**The cat's razor claws jutted from its paws as it ran across the dish and stopped near the other side. The inner dish suddenly erupted into small pieces and flew everywhere, but the pyramid still remained standing. Tala didn't even seem fazed. He hit Mariah's blade and knocked his momentary distraction out of the way.**

'**What's he waiting for?' I asked myself; I suddenly noticed the reason, Lee's Galeon was still in its Bit Chip.**

**Tala's blade went towards Lee's and his blade buzzed against Galeon and rammed him against the side of the pyramid and started grinding him into the side, leaving a large rut in it as he went. Lee's teammates tried hitting Motoki, hoping to throw him off of his attack, but Tala was totally focused on Lee. The pieces from the dish went flying and hit Lee in large chunks, scattering scars all over his skin. I saw Galeon glow a bright purple.**

"**He's trying to force Galeon out by hurting Lee and making Galeon angry!" I said.**

"**No Galeon!" Lee rejected, "I don't want you getting hurt or taken, ever! Don't fight please!" **

"**Oh Lee…" I said, "He's afraid of what happened to Michael, and he doesn't want Galeon to go through the same thing."**

"**Aww, your Bitbeast not listening to your pleads?" Tala said, "Now do you wish you had challenged me? Just give up! You can't hide the fact that your worthless Bitbeast will soon be mine, if you live to see it!"**

"**No!" Lee shouted helplessly as streams of blood ran from every cut, like he was crying scarlet tears for the truth he couldn't avoid, Galeon and the rest of their Bitbeasts would soon be Tala's. He fell to the floor, supporting himself with his bleeding arms that didn't even look like arms anymore. He looked over at his teammates who were utterly exhausted and couldn't take anymore.**

**He lowered his head as bloody tears fell from his face and pooled onto the floor as it mixed with his own salty tears.**

"**It's over," I heard him whisper and slowly get louder, "I'm sorry Galeon I can't do it!" **

**A loud roar filled the stadium that shook the dish and everything around it. Lee's blade started to glow with an insanely bright purple light. The light was so bright I had to shield my eyes and re-open them to see Galeon standing with a bright aurora around him. Lee looked up at his partner.**

"**I--I don't understand." Lee said, "I can't do it. But you think I can?"**

**Galeon nodded.**

"**Who am I," Lee started as he got up, "to not believe you? You know me better than I know myself, and when you say I'm not giving up, then I'll never give up!" **

**Galeon pushed Motoki back from the pyramid wall and stood against his blade.**

"**Just try and take me on now!" Lee said, "Go Galeon!"**

"**You beating me?" Tala said, "Impossible!"**

**Galeon raced for Motoki and knocked the dark blade back to the edge of the dish.**

"**Still not believe me?" Lee asked.**

**Tala started to laugh and cackle which brought a disappointed look to Lee's face. Motoki raced to the top of the pyramid.**

"**Have you not even noticed that my Bitbeast hasn't been released?" Tala said as Lee's face went from secure to absolutely crestfallen as he saw Tala's Bit Chip start to glow a menacing black, "Motoki!"**

**The dark wolf arose from the blade and howled as it looked down on Lee and Galeon with it's piercing red eyes. **

"**Attack Galeon!" Lee yelled as Galeon raced for Motoki.**

"**Attack!" Tala yelled as the two collided and a darkness filled the stadium, only to have Galeon's purple light sear through it. Galeon was lowered on one leg and was obviously tired. Lee's teammates tried to hold off Tala and give him time to rest, but they were knocked away easily.**

**Tala smiled evilly as his eyes once again hollowed over to an eerier black, if that was possible.**

"**Now it is time!" He yelled, "Trygle!"**

**My eyes widened as I saw the mighty eagle that once belonged to Michael arise from Tala's blade as a golden light and mold with Motoki. Large golden wings sprouted from Motoki's back and golden armor covered his legs and face.**

"**Attack now, Golden Feather Pierce!" Tala yelled as Motoki raced for the helpless Galeon and the others who had no chance to survive. The golden wings wrapped around its body and its feathers flew out at at Galeon and hit him, and semmed to be ripping through his fur. I saw Galeon raoar with deafeat as he fell to Motoki's power.**

"**Now!" Tala yelled as Motoki's mouth opened and shot a glowing beam at Galeon. It hit the mighty Bitbeast, who had gone from being a powerfull lion full of courage and spirit to a humble bronken spirit at the power of Motokai's darkness as it roared in battle for the last time. **

**A blinding light filled the stadium, and when it cleared nothing was left, nothing. The dish was gone and every blade but Tala's. Their Bit Chips still remained, but they were dead and cold lying on the stadium floor. Four bright spheres floated throughout the stadium—the White Tiger's Bitbeasts. All the Bitbeasts were absorbed into Tala's blade but one. Galeon went over to Lee, who was on the verge of more tears and stopped in front of his face. I then heard the oddest thing, I heard Galeon.**

"**Goodbye," It said, "my friend."**

**Galeon started to go towards Tala's blade, and Lee reached out, thinking if he could just bring him back—somehow. But his hand only fell short of Tala's blade and Galeon, who disappeared in a flash of light. Lee's hand stayed in mid-air—never to hold Galeon again.**

"**The winner is Tala!" The Jazzman announced as the blade flew back into Tala's hand as Lee watched it go, with Galeon concealed inside, "which means the White Tigers take their second loss and are knocked out of the tournament!"**

"**No." Lee whispered as Tala left the dish. His hollow eyes were trained on Tala's blade and Bit Chip that stole and contained the partner he had battled with forever, and had never told him to give up. But he had, and Galeon had paid the ultimate price. **

**Lee dropped to his knees as I saw drops of blood slide down his face as he cried scarlet tears for Galeon—his partner—his friend—who now had left him—never to be seen again. **

**The scarlet tears fell.**


	21. Chapter 21: Together as One

**Chapter 21**

**Together as One**

**We stared blankly at Lee as he still was fazed at the loss of his friend.**

"**Lee." I whispered as his teammates helped him up and started to help him walk off. His eyes were still glazed over with defeat. He slowly walked back to the hallway.**

**I saw Tala sitting at the team bench, a confident smile on his face.**

"**Tala!" I growled angrily as I tried to get up, but the others pulled me back down. I wanted to jump out of these stands right now and get Galeon back. Lee's effort and misery fueled my rage as I still struggled to get up. It took Johnny, Robert, Oliver, and Enrique to hold me in the seat. I felt such anger inside of me. It coursed inside of me, giving me a strange sense of power. I felt an odd glow in my pocket as I reached inside and pulled out Orelin, who was glowing with some sort of power, like my anger had fueled him somehow. I put Orelin back in my pocket and gritted my teeth together to keep myself from saying anymore about what Tala had done.**

**I finally broke free of their grasps and stood up, only to see that Tala and his team were gone. I started to run out of the stands. If I couldn't catch Tala, I could find Lee and see if he could pull through. **

**I ran down a hallway to meet the White Tigers walking towards their team room, Mariah and Gary supporting Lee, who looked totally out of it. **

"**Hi Ayia." Mariah said as they walked with Lee.**

"**How do you know my name?" I asked.**

"**Lee." Mariah replied, "after he saw Orelin and you battle, he couldn't stop talking about Orelin, you, and your strategy."**

"**I wanna come with you guys," I said; "to make sure Lee's alright, he looks pretty beat up."**

**When I had said that, I didn't mean beat up physically, I meant mentally. Lee hadn't even spoken yet and was still in a daze. His bleeding body and broken spirit hung limp on Mariah and Gary's arms. **

**The White Tigers and I walked into the training room and they lied Lee on a nearby bench. I sat next to him.**

"**Lee?" I said as I looked at him questionably as I helped pull him into a sitting position, "Lee, please answer. I know that Galeon's gone, and I'm sure that you're hurt, but you need to speak to us, please!" **

"**I--" Lee started, "I failed, Ayia."**

"**Failed?" I asked him.**

"**Motoki's still alive, and I should of known better than to face him. "Lee said, "And Galeon paid for it, and now he's gone!"**

"**Oh Lee." I said.**

"**My blade's even gone!" Lee said, holding out his empty hand, "This hand used to hold so much. But now all it holds is air. Dead, useless, gone, air; not Galeon, it'll never be Galeon!"**

**He started crying again and leaned into Mariah and me, his hand holding onto my arm tightly, like I was Galeon. He leaned back again and let go of us to leave a large stream of blood trailing down my arm. I saw Mariah run to a nearby sink with a cloth and started to run some hot water.**

"**We need to get you cleaned up Lee." Mariah said as she came back and started to wipe off his cuts. Lee cringed at the warm water on his scars.**

"**Settle down." Mariah said, "You'll be fine."**

"**I---can't believe it's over for us," Kevin said, "just like that."**

**Mariah glared at Kevin. She then turned back to Lee.**

"**At least we still have each other." She said.**

"**How can we have each other," Lee said, "when a part of us is gone!"**

**Lee bent over and placed his arms on his thighs. I saw the other White Tigers look sadly into the distance, obviously thinking about their lost Bitbeasts, but not saying anything so Lee wouldn't be more upset. They were all suffering.**

"**I'm such a terrible Blader!" He said, "I should have never picked up Galeon in the first place, I've lost him! It's my entire fault, and I'll never blade again because of it! Galeon will never be free—because of---"**

**That's when I couldn't take it. My hand hit the side of Lee's face, hard. His head snapped to one side as Mariah gasped.**

"**Don't talk like that!" I said, "Ever! You're a great Blader, and you deserved Galeon. You lost him, yeah, but you're not the only person! Your efforts were not in vain, Lee! You proved that Tala isn't invincible, and that only one thing will beat him."**

"**What's that?" Lee asked.**

"**You're the person, who showed it," I said, putting my hand to his chest, "heart. You had it, Galeon had it, and your bond was unbelievable. Maybe when you said something in me was going to change, you might have been talking about yourself."**

"**Myself?" He asked.**

"**You discovered you're braver and stronger than you think," I said, "and that no matter what happens to Galeon, he's still with you, in spirit."**

"**Spirit?" He asked.**

"**Can't you feel him, hear him?" I asked, "in your mind, in your soul? Just listen for a minute."**

**Lee closed his eyes with me and we both listened. I saw the other White Tigers close their eyes too.**

"**I feel it." Lee said, "the courage."**

"**The skill," Mariah continued.**

"**The cunning." Kevin said.**

"**The power." Gary added.**

"**It's always been there." I said, "Your Bitbeasts' spirits are engraved in your hearts forever, even if their physical form is gone."**

"**Ayia--" Lee started.**

"**I've had to find that out the hard way." I said, "when I realized my old Bitbeast, Motoki, was bonded with me."**

"**What! You worked for those thieves?" Lee yelled as he towered over me, "Traitor!"**

"**No it's not like that," I said, "when I was in Moscow, he was my Bitbeast, and I had no idea I was being controlled. Now Orelin is protecting me from the darkness, and bringing me into the light, slowly but surely. I know I'll never forget Motoki, but Motoki showed me that darkness is something I need to turn away from, and go towards the light in my heart."**

**Lee sat down with a heavy sigh. "You know your mission so well." He said, "It's almost been planned out picture perfect."**

"**No." I said, "My 'mission' killed someone and hurt many people close to me; it's been anything but perfect."**

"**I thought mine was over before it started," Lee said, "When Mariah, Gary, Kevin, Rei and I lived in China in a small secluded village-"**

"**No way!" I said, "Rei lived with you guys too?"**

"**Yeah," Mariah said, "We were best friends."**

"**My Grandfather and Rei's grandfather knew each other very well, so that meant that we were almost inseparable—until we turned thirteen." Lee said, "We had trained with Beyblades when we were only five and looked forward to our right of passage at thirteen, the obtainment of a Bitbeast. My own Grandfather held both the spirits of Driger and Galeon. He told me that Driger would go to a rightful and responsible owner. I trained for years alongside Rei to be the owner of Driger, but Rei and I both wanted his ownership, and we gave all we had each day. Our birthdays came—and Rei was awarded Driger and I was stuck with Galeon. I thought 'that's it, it's over' but Galeon showed me to never underestimate him or myself. After more months of training, I was just as good, or even better than Rei. But then, Rei left us, and I felt betrayed. I didn't show my anger until the Asian Tournament; but when the Bladebreakers defeated us, I renewed my respect for him, and we were great friends again." **

"**Sounds like you and Rei were very competitive." I said.**

"**We always were," He said, "and we still are."**

"**I know we've been kicked out of the tournament," Kevin said, "but that doesn't mean that we can't stay and watch the rest of the matches."**

"**I don't think so guys. I could look at another dish or blade if I tried." Lee said, "We need to go home."**

"**Home?" Mariah said.**

"**Yes," Lee said, "we need more training."**

**I wanted to speak, but when Lee made up his mind, there was no changing it.**

"**Okay Lee." I said, "Just at least watch our match today."**

**Lee sighed, "Okay." He said, "But after that, we're out of here."**

"**Will you watch anymore of the tournament?" I asked.**

"**Maybe the very last match." He said, "there's no doubt in my mind that it will be between you and Tala."**

**I lowered my head lightly. I knew that time would come, whether now or in the Finals, it would come.**

"**Right." I said, "I'll miss you Lee."**

"**Same here." He got up with the rest of his team, "good luck Ayia."**

"**Stay strong Lee." I said, "because you know you are."**

"**Thank you Ayia," he said, shaking my hand, "I'll never forget you, and your spirit of light."**

"**I'll never forget you and your courage and power." I said, "and your strong heart."**

"**Bye Ayia." He said as he and his team walked to the door. **

"**Bye Lee." I said as he and his team left.**

**I sat on the bench and took in what had just happened. Motoki had happened, no, darkness. It was darkness, stealing Bitbeasts, no, murdering them. **

**Murdering the Blader's spirit and the physical bond between them and their Bitbeasts.**

**Lee's confidence and sprit had almost been lost, as well as the others. I knew Galeon would still be with him in spirit, and Lee understood it, but for Lee seeing Galeon was believing Galeon.**

**I walked out of the small room and back out into the end of the hallway, where the rest of my team waited for me.**

"**Our match is almost getting ready to start." Johnny said, "ready?"**

"**Ready?" I said with a smile, "I was born ready!"**

"**Well me too!" Johnny replied.**

**We all walked out onto the floor as the audience cheered. We walked to our bench and sat, waiting for the Jazzman. He walked out to the foot of the dish covering and started to announce the teams.**

"**Are you guys ready for the second match?" He asked the crowd as they cheered back, "Alright then! After the last match, I'm sure that this one will be just as or even more intense! First we have Ayia from the Majest-"**

"**Wait!" I cried out as Johnny and I ran up to the dish, "we wish to challenge the Windwakers to a tag-team battle. Two from each team at one time."**

**The whole stadium was silent with shock.**

"**Wow!" The Jazzman said, "Ayia and Johnny have issued a tag-team battle to the Windwakers, will they accept?"**

'**Accept!' I thought, 'what if they don't accept?'**

"**We'll take you on!" Skylar said as he and Remei stepped up to the stadium, "we have so much power, what's there to worry about?"**

"**Why you!" Johnny said, stepping forward.**

"**Johnny calm down." I said, stopping him, "You can only argue with me, remember?"**

**He smiled, "you know it!" He said.**

**We held up our Launchers.**

"**Remember Johnny, focus." I said.**

"**For the love of the game." He replied**

"**For the love of the game." I agreed.**

"**The Windwakers have accepted!" The Jazzman said, "and now to reveal the dish this match will be held in!"**

**The dish opened to reveal a dish with a large black cat with wings on one edge and he rest of the dish was covered in sand.**

"**Welcome to the Bastet dish!" The Jazzman said, "This dish is named after the Egyptian God of fighting spirit, as you see near the edge of the dish. Both teams are certainly going to need some fighting spirit today to stay alive in the tournament!"**

**I smiled a bit. The dish wasn't really in their favor, but not in ours either. Then again, Skylar could always whip up a sandstorm, but he'd be hitting his partner as well as us. Compromising wouldn't really go his way either, because Remei was not the best person to try to compromise with.**

**I put my hand near my pocket and felt a small lump in it. I slowly reached into my pocket and pulled out the Engine Gear charger.**

"**I almost forgot!" I said, putting it into Orelin and turning it to the left, "Johnny, charge your-"**

"**Already done." He said with a smile, "maybe you should be more prepared."**

"**Give me a break Johnny, I have to deal with you and remember things." I said as we laughed.**

**After Orelin was charged, I took the winder out of the blade as our stats were being shown.**

"**The Windwakers tag team, made up of Remei and Skylar, have already lost one match." Brad Best said, "If they lose today, they will be out of the tournament!"**

"**But they only lost by a small amount last battle." A.J. replied, "and it seems they've got their two best Bladers out on the floor to get the job done!"**

"**As do the Majestics!" Brad said.**

"**You've got that right!" A. J. added, "Their new Blader, Ayia, has completely surprised us with her powerful strategy mixing speed, strength, and graceful tactics in the heat of battle. Her wolf Bitbeast, Orelin, is no weakling either! But I don't understand why she's paired up with Johnny."**

"**That's right!" Brad continued, "Johnny seems to be the hothead of the team and hasn't battled in the tournament yet. But I'm sure that he and his Bitbeast, Salamulyon, will heat things up when the battle begins!"**

"**Are you ready?" The Jazzman said as I looked over to the stands where Lee was sitting.**

'**This is for you,' I thought to myself, 'my friend.'**

"**3,2,1," The Jazzman counted, "Let it Rip!"**

**We both fired our blades into the dish.**

"**Johnny, stick together!" I said to him.**

"**Got it!" He replied.**

**We raced around the dish as the Windwakers followed. **

"**Turn around and fight us!" Remei said, "cowards!"**

'**We need to find a way to make her angry,' I thought to myself, 'time for a few tricks.'**

"**Johnny, weaving pattern!" I said as we went into a weave and turned 360 degrees to face the Windwakers as we knocked their blades backwards.**

"**If you want us to attack-" I started.**

"**You'd better be prepared." Johnny finished, "we don't take insults lightly."**

**We kept weaving around the dish and letting the Windwakers try to attack, easily dodging their sloppy attacks.**

"**Keep attacking like that," Johnny said, "and this battle is ours!"**

"**Stop Johnny." I said, "We need to conserve our energy and let them make their own mistakes." **

"**So let them feud on their own?" Johnny said.**

"**Yes." I said, "Remei will begin to get angry, and we need her to direct her anger at Skylar."**

"**Got it!" Johnny said.**

**We both went to the center of the dish and waited as they both raced towards us. Suddenly, their blades went under the sand!**

"**Where'd they go?" Johnny asked.**

"**Right here!" Skylar shouted as his blade came up from the ground and hit Johnny.  
"Johnny, onto the statue!" I said as he took shelter on the large black cat's head, "You focus on Remei, I'll deal with Skylar."**

"**Got it." He said as Remei stated to climb to the top of the statue.**

"**Now," I said. "To focus on my own problems. I know he can handle Remei, but I need to find Skylar."**

**I suddenly heard a digging sound---that's it—sound! If I heard Skylar coming, I could evade him easily!**

**I moved when the sound got close, and just as I had expected, Skylar came crashing onto the surface. I reeled back and hit Skylar back a few inches. **

"**How'd you avoid me?" He asked.**

"**The question is, how can you avoid this?" I asked, "Orelin, Extreme Speed!" **

**Orelin started appearing at different edges of the dish, except this time, each image stayed there. When Orelin stopped creating copies, there were at least twenty in the dish, leaving Skylar totally confused.**

"**Attack!" I yelled as all the blades rushed towards Skylar and hit him hard and slammed him against the back legs of the cat statue, causing them to break and the statue started to lean diagonally.**

**I went up to top of the statue to see that Johnny had knocked Remei off. I looked to see Skylar and Remei with smiles on their faces.**

"**What are you so happy about?" Johnny said, "you're almost out of spin!"**

"**Hey Remei." Skylar said, "I think it's time we show these weaklings our Special Attack."**

"**Let's do it!" She shouted as their blades locked together and started to glow. They spun extremely fast and kicked up a large amount of sand that became a whirlwind. I saw a light blue and red light appear—their Bitbeasts. The light formed into Inume and Kagome. Inume then ran around the whirlwind, instantly turning it into a blazing inferno of wind and fire.**

"**Desert Fire Tornado!" They both shouted as it raced towards us.**

**What would we do? What could we do? We could only do things together—as one.**

**We just needed more power, but how?**

**I then remembered the odd burst of energy I had felt today when I was angry. Maybe that was the key to enough power, anger, and with Johnny here, there was more than enough anger to go around.**

"**Johnny." I said, "don't worry about the oncoming attack. Give me every ounce of your strength, every ounce of anger, now."**

**Johnny nodded and I saw his Beyblade start to glow. I focused on my own as Orelin started to glow. Things that made me angry flashed though my mind- images of Boris---Russia---and many of Tala. Tala--his stealing of Bitbeasts, it made me as angry as Lee. I couldn't control my anger, that power, so I'd let Orelin harness it and see what would happen. I shouted angrily into the air:**

"**Tala!"**

**I saw our two Bitbeasts appear and a blinding light fill the arena. Suddenly a command came into my mind, I had never heard of it before, but it felt like Orelin was calling to me.**

"**Fusion Blade!" Johnny and I yelled at the same time, he must have felt it too. Maybe our Bitbeasts knew something we didn't.**

**Remei and Skylar looked up, hoping to see our blades out of the arena, instead, they saw a large Bitbeast. It was Orelin with Salamulyon's face armor and body armor and webbing on the back of its legs and a large scaly tail whipping behind it. The gems on its mask had turned green and yellow, as well as its markings.**

"**What the?" Skylar asked, "you should have been destroyed!"**

"**Not a chance!" I yelled, "Let's show them what were made of!"**

"**Let's go!" He shouted in agreement.**

"**Ultimate Fusion attack!" We shouted as our Bitbeast glowed a bright light purple. It shot a blaze of purple and white energy at the other two blades as light flooded the stadium. **

**When it cleared, the whole dish was obliterated. Everything was gone but our two blades and our two Bitbeasts that had now separated and gone back into their original blades. Skylar and Remei's blades had been shoved into the stadium wall and stands. Skylar's was inches from Tala's head, which had leaned to the side to casually avoid it, and Remei's had packed a five or six foot indent into the wall. **

"**And the winner is the Majestics!" The Jazzman announced as I looked over to Johnny, who was on his knees and panting hard. The thing I didn't notice—was that I was as well, but we had won, "this means that they advance and the Windwakers are knocked out of the tournament!"**

**I grabbed Orelin and Salamulyon and walked over to Johnny. I put Salamulyon in his hand as he looked up at me.**

"**We did it, we won." He said, his breath fluttering as he spoke out of his smiling mouth.**

"**That's right Johnny, we won." I said, helping him up and putting my arm around his shoulder as he did the same, "come on buddy---let's go."**

"**Wait!" We heard as we turned around to see the Windwakers behind us, "Good luck in the Semi-Finals."**

"**Thanks." I said. I walked up to Skylar and whispered to him: "Watch out for the Demolition Boys, they'll steal your Bitbeasts on your way home." **

"**We'll be careful" He said, "we may stick around and watch more of the matches, I'm not that worried." **

"**Bye you guys!" Johnny and I said as we waved to them. We still held each other up with our arms.**

"**Let's get back to the bench." Johnny said.**

**I helped him----we helped each other----back to the bench as the team greeted us.**

"**Let me help you with him." Oliver with a smile as I let him support Johnny.**

"**That was awesome!" Enrique said.**

"**Couldn't of said it better myself." Oliver said, still holding up Johnny who looked like he had passed out already.**

"**You two didn't even use your Engine Gear." Robert said, "Well done!"**

"**Thanks Robert." I said as I tried to walk. Suddenly I felt myself losing energy as I fell to my knees.**

"**You okay?" Enrique asked as he helped me up.**

"**Fine, just fine." I said, "I'm just a little tired after that battle."**

"**That Fusion attack you guys pulled off really took its toll on you guys." Oliver said.**

"**And Johnny surely shows it--" I said with a smile as I looked around the stands to see that Lee and his team were gone, "Where's Lee?"**

"**Huh?" Enrique asked.**

"**I wanted to see him and his team before they left." Ayia said, "I just wish I could do something for him."**

"**We all do Ayia." Oliver said, "He has to sort it out on his own now." **

"**Let's go to our hotel and rest," Robert said, motioning to Johnny, "I think all of us have had a hard day."**

**We walked towards the edge of the stadium as we all turned at a familiar voice over the loudspeaker, Mr. Dickinson's.**

"**I would like to say, great job to all the teams today!" He said, "Our next and Semi-final round will be held in Beijing, China, see you all at the Semi-Finals!"**

'**Beijing huh?' I thought, 'I may get to see Lee again after all.'**

**We turned and continued to walk out of the stadium. I turned to still see the indentation in the wall next to where Tala's head used to be.**

'**Tala,' I thought, 'that's only a warm up for what's to come when we face each other and I assure you—I will win—no matter what the cost.'**


	22. Chapter 22: Lucky Number 7

**Chapter 22**

**Lucky Number 7**

**Silence was the last thing that was heard in the hotel later that evening. **

"**I can't believe we beat them!" I said as I slung my arm over Johnny's shoulder in the lobby. Both of us were sitting on a couch and the others were around us. Oliver and Robert sat at a nearby table and Enrique was sitting at the foot of the couch, his head leaned up against the armrest. Even though we had been talking about it for over an hour, winning the battle was the only thing on our minds. "But hey, if anyone was going to do it, it'd be us, partner."**

"**Aww…." Johnny said, "it was nothing. But hey, I am the greatest."**

"**Yeah," I said, "The greatest who passed out right after the battle."**

"**Hey!" He retaliated, "I used a lot of energy during that battle, especially when our Bitbeasts combined, but it was worth it. It was so cool." **

"**I hope you can remember it well," I said, "because I think that was a one-in-a-lifetime experience. I don't think it's ever been done, and I don't think it will happen again."**

"**What about Tala though?" Oliver asked.**

"**I'm thinking that Motoki can combine with any Bitbeast captured in physical form but not spirit like us. That was truly a bond between them both."**

"**But Boris is behind all of Tala's doings?" Robert asked.**

"**Yes. Motoki's combining ability must have been the 'project' Kai mentioned," I said, "That means he has control over Motoki's power as well the All-Stars' and White Tigers' Bitbeasts. If the Windwakers aren't careful, their Bitbeasts will be captured too."**

"**We have to put a stop to it." Robert said.**

"**But how?" Johnny asked.**

"**Anyway we can." I said, "We'll have to defeat Motoki, I know, but rehabilitating Tala, if that's possible…"**

**I trailed off there. I had never thought about that before. I knew that Tala would be broken off from darkness if Motoki was defeated, but it could still affect him; would he ever be the same again? Would I ever get to see the real Tala? How I missed him now. When I would blade with him before, he always made me happy, but now I was disgusted at the sight of him---I mean---I had almost killed him today. But, Orelin had told me that things would work out, and if Orelin guided me, I could never go wrong.**

"**Ah let's forget about that," Enrique said, " We should be celebrating! We're in the final three!"**

"**You're right." I said. I had no right to dampen the team's spirit now that we had come so far, "Wait—have we packed?"**

"**Already done." Oliver said blandly.**

"**You still have the--" I started.**

"**The tickets are right here." Robert said dully, pulling them out of his pocket. **

**These guys needed some excitement. They looked so bored, just sitting there.**

"**We need to go do something," I said, "you know, a night on the town."**

"**Where are we going to go?" Johnny asked, "The wonderful museum of sand?"**

"**How about a victory dinner?" I asked.**

"**That sounds good to me." Oliver said.**

"**Besides," I said, "I would like to find the Bladebreakers anyway."**

"**And if Tyson has his way," Johnny said, "They'll be at a restaurant, and they'll be there for hours." **

"**Then let's go!" Enrique said, jumping up. He pulled us all to our feet and we rushed out the door.**

"**We need to be careful." I said as we walked quietly on the streets, "the Demolition Boys have everyone running scared."**

"**The closest restaurant is right down this alleyway." Johnny said, "I spotted it on our way to the stadium this morning."**

**We started to walk down the alleyway with the silence as our only companion. I constantly looked around, looking for any trace of the Demolition Boys or Tala. This alleyway brought back horrible memories; this is where the All-Stars were attacked. I could remember that night, their blades broken around them and Max's condition. It all horrified me to what Motoki was willing to do to get a Bitbeast. **

**I saw the others pick up their pace, nervousness getting the best them, but it was doing the same to me too. I saw Johnny, who was walking to one side of me, shove his hands in his pockets.**

"**Nervous are you?" I asked.**

"**No," He said sarcastically, "I'm just fine having a team of thieves running around the city that have stolen eight Bitbeasts!"**

"**Okay I get it, I get it." I said.**

**We soon were out of the alleyway and by the restaurant door. We walked in the see cooks and waiters running around like crazy, screaming; "We need more food!"**

**I stopped one of them.**

"**Sir what happened?" I asked.**

"**He happened!" He yelled back as he pointed into a room where I saw the Bladebreakers watching Tyson eating away at a mound of food piled onto a large plate.**

"**Should of known." I said, "do you guys have anymore food?"**

"**We should have some in a while." He said.**

"**I'll go sit by the others and see if I can get the human garbage disposal to stop eating." I said.**

"**Good luck." He said.**

**I went back to the team and started reporting the news.**

"**Tyson's eaten everything, and they said they'd have food in a while for us." I said.**

"**I knew that pig would eat everything!" Johnny said.**

"**Calm down." I said, "let's just go sit by them."**

**We walked into the room they were sitting in. Max, Rei, Kenny, and Kai looked extremely embarrassed at the actions of their friend, Tyson, who was hunched over the plate of food and downing it by the second. Johnny yelled out, "Is it just me, or do I smell bacon, because there's a fat pig in here!"**

**Tyson looked up from his 'eating' process, "Hey!" He yelled, "I'm a growing boy, and I'm still in shape!"**

"**Yeah," Johnny said, "the shape of a circle."**

**Everyone laughed. **

"**Ouch!" He said as I hit him on the back of the head, "What was that for?"**

"**Just keep that mouth of yours under somewhat control." I said. I turned to face the others, "Mind if we join your guys?"**

"**Not at all." Rei said with a smile as we sat down. I took a seat next to Kenny, who was at a table off to the side.**

"**Kenny," I said as I sat down, "I need a favor from you."**

"**What's that?" He asked.**

"**Do you think that by the time we arrive in Beijing, you can make a blade for someone?" I asked.**

"**Sure." Kenny said, "who's it for?"**

"**Lee." I said, "I just felt so bad after he lost Galeon, I wanted to do something for him. I'll be able to find him in China, and I just want you to make a copy of his original Galeon, can you handle that? It's only a request, so you don't have--"**

"**Of course." He said.**

"**Thanks Kenny." I said as I got up and sat by the others. I squeezed myself into a seat in the slide-in booth between Max and Tyson.**

"**Tyson." I said as he stuffed more food in his mouth, "how can you eat so much?"**

"**I don't know," He said with a full mouth, "I just do."**

"**Aren't you going to stop?" I asked.**

**He swallowed and sighed contently. "No." He said, "at least, not for a while."**

"**Why not?" I asked.**

"**Because that'd be false advertising." He said.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**Look here," He said as he handed me a menu that said 'All you can eat buffet $10.99!' "If I stopped eating now, then that wouldn't be all I could eat, now would it?"**

"**I guess not." I said with a smile.**

**I turned over to where Max was.**

"**Does he always eat this much?" I asked.**

"**Yup." He said, "I don't see how his Grandpa still has any money after going to the store."**

"**Me either." I said. **

**Tyson continued to stuff himself, totally unaware of our conversation. Suddenly, the same waiter came over to me.**

"**We now have enough food to serve you guys." He said.**

"**That's good." I said, scanning the menu, "I just want some coffee."**

"**Sure thing." He said as he turned around. I suddenly remembered something and tapped him on the shoulder.**

"**See that guy over there?" I said, pointing to Johnny, "Our team's kinda having a celebration for him tonight, do you have anything for celebrations?"**

"**Sure, I'll take care of it." He said as he walked off.**

**I looked across the table where Rei and Kai were sitting.**

"**How do you think the BBA is going to determine who fights in the next round?" I asked.**

"**We're not even sure." Rei said, "It's totally confidential." **

"**And it can't be by who lost the most matches," Kai said, "all the teams haven't lost a match yet."**

"**Yeah." I said, "that is a little weird. Speaking of the next match, how's your blade maintenance coming?"**

"**Take a look at this," Ray said as he held out a blade. It had Driger's old Bit Chip, but a sharp emerald Attack Ring that had two clear bubble-like orbs on each attack jut surrounded it. Its base was thin and had several juts coming out of it, "meet Driger Slashing Claw." **

"**Looks powerful." I said, looking it over again.**

"**This is my new Dranzer." Kai said, holding out a new Dranzer. It was a dark blue with two Phoenix molds sticking out from each side that were a mix of orange and yellow. Its base had a small moving compartment to adjust to surfaces. Dranzer was placed honorably into the center of its new home. "This is Blazing Dranzer Turbo."  
"Did you all get new blades?" I asked.**

"**Yeah." Rei said, "Tyson's is probably one of the best."**

"**Next to mine." Kai said, "We tied in a practice battle earlier this evening."**

"**No matter who you guys face tomorrow," I said, "You'll tear them apart, unless it's us of course."**

"**I'm not so sure about that." Rei said, "We'll give you the hardest fight for victory."**

"**Well," I said, "We will too. From what you saw from Johnny and me today, you can see that we have tons of power and then some."**

"**We haven't battled in a long time though because of the attack on the All-Stars." Kai said, "When you brought Max to the hotel in that condition, we knew something was up with the All-Stars."**

"**Yeah." I said, remembering that haunting, fateful night, but I had really grown from it and tried to look at it the best way I could, "At least everything's okay –-" **

"**It's all those Demolition Boys' fault." Tyson said, interrupting me, "especially that Tala."**

"**Tyson." I said extremely softly.**

"**I mean," He continued, "He has no right to do that. I don't see how anyone could even like him at all. He's a no good, low down, little--"**

"**Tyson stop—please." I said softly. Those insults of him had broken me down. Although I had to admit that I didn't think too highly of Tala, I still couldn't stand anyone talking trash about him. He was blader too; he was just going in the wrong direction.**

**Silence fell between Kai and I as my team sent a deathly glare towards Tyson.**

"**What'd I do?" He asked as I got up.**

"**I think I'll go get some air real quick." I said as I left the table.**

'**I don't want to cause anymore trouble than I already have.' I thought, 'besides, I don't want anyone questioning my past anymore, not until the battle I was destined for comes.'**

**I stepped outside into the cool midnight air as the cool wind lightly brushed across my face and pulled at my hair. Tyson's words kept coming back to me:**

'**Especially that Tala, that low down, no good, little--'**

**I guess that's just what people thought of him now, what I thought of him now. It was what darkness had made him, what Boris had made him. But, I had not been there for at least four years, and who knows what they had done to Tala in that time. It must have been something, because he almost didn't seem to know anything, but to win, that was all. He remembered me though. He had said my name when I battled him for Enrique's Beyblade. I don't think I'd ever find out just what was going on inside him, until I got rid of that darkness and asked him myself. I suddenly heard the restaurant door open and a familiar voice reached my ears, Rei's.**

"**I'm sorry about Tyson." Rei said, "He's an idiot. He didn't know about all of it. He just tends to forget things when there's food in front of him."**

"**How do you know about my past?" I asked.**

"**Kai." He said.**

**My eyes lightly burned with anger at hearing that he had told someone about my past. Rei saw it and spoke to calm me.**

"**I asked him later after I had seen you two talk and battle, because he seemed kinda upset." He said, "He told me, but said that'd you'd get a little on the emotional side if anyone else found out about Tala and you."**

"**Yeah." I said, "I just feel like sometimes my team doesn't deserve the side effects I present about my past. I mean the nightmares, flashbacks, and just seeing Tala makes me remember. Sometimes I feel like I should just go back to Russia and leave them to go deal with my problems myself."**

"**But you'd be letting the team down." Rei said, "Ayia, there's been a change in them, I mean, just look at them, they all care about you."**

**I looked in the outdoor window to see Oliver and Robert inside, looking a bit worried, and they were holding back Johnny and Enrique who were trying to beat the tar out of Tyson. **

"**But they've definitely changed for the better." He continued, "When we first met them, they cared nothing about anything but themselves. They used their Bitbeasts for personal gain. But now, they've learned from you. You've really had an impact on them all Ayia."**

"**Thanks Rei." I said, "I really needed that."**

"**Anytime." He said with a smile.**

**A sudden question popped into my mind; "Hey Rei didn't you, Lee, and the other White Tigers live in secluded village in China?" I asked.**

"**Yeah." He answered.**

"**When we get to China, could you show me where it is?" I asked, "I have something I want to give Lee."**

"**I need to go see him too." Rei said, "The best thing he needs now are his friends, but sure, I'd love to take you."**

"**Thanks Rei." I said, "I just feel so bad about what happened earlier--"**

"**I think we all do." He said, "now, let's go back inside, they're all waiting for you."**

"**Right." I said as we walked inside. I sat back down at the table with the rest of my team, taking a seat between Enrique and Johnny.**

**Suddenly the waiter came out with my coffee and some food the others had ordered, giving Tyson more to shove in his mouth, great. Well, at least it'd keep him quiet. He suddenly pulled out a small cake and handed it to Johnny as he left.**

"**What's this?" He asked, confused.**

"**It's for you silly." I said, "for our victory, you deserve it."**

"**It looks good." He said.**

"**Well." I said, picking up a piece, "Get yourself some!"**

**I shoved a piece in his face as he angrily wiped icing off his chin and mouth.**

"**I wouldn't leave my partner out, now would I?" He said as my face met a handful of icing.**

"**Oh you've done it now!" I said, grabbing another piece and hurling it towards Johnny, who ducked as it hit Oliver in the face.**

"**Hey!" He said, "No need to let me join in---unless it means Ayia gets some payback!"**

**Another piece came flying at me from Oliver. I ducked as it hit Enrique. I turned around to see his face covered in white icing as I burst out laughing. I lightly traced my finger across his icing-covered nose and tasted the icing that caught my finger.**

"**That's some great cake!" I said as the whole team started laughing, well not the whole team.**

"**You uncouth, rude, uncivilized--" Robert said, fuming. **

"**Calm down." I said.**

"**Yeah Robert, we're just having fun." Johnny said.**

**I bent over to Enrique and whispered, "He really needs a girlfriend or something."**

"**We already tried that." He whispered back, "No girl liked him, not one. You couldn't even pay them to date him; I tried."**

"**Enrique!" I whispered a little louder.**

"**What?" He asked.**

"**Never mind." I said, shaking my head. I looked up to see the others staring at us with blank looks on their faces.**

"**We have concluded that Robert needs a girlfriend." I said, "some girl's gotta love him."**

"**Yeah," Enrique said, "his mother."**

**Enrique and I dove under the table to escape the mounds of cake that came flying at us from Robert. **

"**Good going genius." I said.**

"**Hey, you're the one who said he needed a girlfriend." He said.**

"**Well he does." I said as we poked our heads back up above the icing-covered table. The Bladebreakers turned around and looked at us with wired looks on their faces. I saw Johnny grab another piece and yell, "Hey Tyson, stuff your mouth with some more food why don't ya!"**

**He shoved the piece into his face, making Tyson and the rest of the Bladebreakers but Kai and Kenny join the fray. Cake pieces flew everywhere until a loud voice rang through the air:**

"**Stop this at once!"**

**I turned to see a waiter standing with a piece of cake and a frown stuck to his face.**

"**Uhhh…" I said sheepishly. **

**That was the first time I had ever been thrown out of a restaurant.**

"**Wait!" I said as some waiters literally 'threw' all of us out of the restaurant as I skidded across the cold hard street outside, "I can explain!"**

**The door was slammed shut in our faces. **

"**Smooth move Ayia." Johnny said.**

"**Hey I only threw the first piece." I said, "Just because I started it, doesn't mean I finished it."**

"**Well, we're stuck on the street." Max said, "I say we all head back to the hotel."**

"**Yeah." Oliver said, "that was more of a dinner than I needed."**

"**Let's go." I said as we walked back to the hotel.**

**We walked into the hotel and cleaned the icing off our faces before we all met in the lobby.**

**I flopped onto a nearby couch and grabbed the remote to the TV.**

"**Maybe they've decided on how to place the matches." I said as I flipped the TV on. I saw the Jazzman inside one of the BBA National Headquarters.**

"**Where are the Headquarters?" I asked.**

"**They're everywhere," Rei said, "there's one on the edge of town, probably where they're broadcasting from." **

"**Welcome to the BBA press conference." He said, "in just a few seconds, Mr. Dickinson will announce how the battles will line up in the semi-Finals—hey there he is!"**

**Mr. Dickinson walked up to a podium and began to speak.**

"**I cannot announce the results until every team arrives at the Headquarters." He said.**

"**What?" We all yelled.**

"**I will await their arrival." He said as I shut the TV off.**

"**Let's get over there!" I shouted as we headed for the door.**

**We ran out of the hotel and sprinted through town until we reached the BBA Headquarters. It was a tall building, at least ten stories, maybe more. We ran inside a door to meet a flood of press and a blinding flash of cameras. **

**Yep, we had found the conference.**

"**Let them through!" Mr. Dickinson said as he helped us to a table at the front of the room.**

"**Thanks Mr. D." Tyson said.**

"**Sure thing." Mr. Dickinson said, "This tournament must really put some stress on you kids, and I don't want the press adding to it."**

**We sat at the table as I saw that the Demolition Boys had already arrived. We sat down as Mr. Dickinson started to speak again.**

"**Now, I shall announce the regulations and match decisions of the Semi-Final round." He said, "It shall be, in this round, a one elimination double round. Two teams will battle, and the loser will have to face the team that hasn't battled yet. Who will battle first will be decided by a choice of numbers. Each team will choose a number between one and ten, and then a computer will randomly pair two up for the first battle. Demolition Boys, your number please."**

"**Four." Tala replied.**

"**Bladebreakers?"**

"**Ten." Tyson said.**

"**Majestics?"**

"**Ayia, you pick." Robert told me.**

**I decided to pick my lucky number.**

"**Lucky number seven." I said.**

"**Now the matches will be paired." He said as the computer behind us randomly jumbled the numbers. I closed my eyes and waited, "finished."**

**I turned around and gasped to see the numbers ten and seven paired together and four by itself, which could only mean one thing. **

**Our next match was against the Bladebreakers.**


	23. Chapter 23: The Darkness of the Past

**Chapter 23**

**The Darkness of the Past**

**(Note: This Chapter is a little more violent and dark than Chapter 20, but it's not as bad as it could be. Thanks for reading and R&R!) **

**After the conference, we went back to the hotel and the whole team sat for hours in our room with an awkward silence. Our friends had just become our enemies, and I wasn't exactly ready, but better them than the Demolition Boys. Win or loose, we'd have to fight them sooner or later.**

"**Who should we match up with in the match?" I asked.**

"**I'm battling Kai." Johnny said, "I'll tell you that right now."**

"**Then I'll battle Tyson." Robert said, "I want a rematch with him after he beat me in the European Championships."**

"**I wanna battle Rei." Oliver said, "our last match was a tie, and I wanna make sure it's a win this time!"**

"**You can battle Max, Ayia." Enrique said, "I don't mind. Besides, I know you're better than I am at blading."**

**"But--" I started, if I didn't want to battle anyone from the Bladebreakers, it was Maxy.**

"**You can do it." He said, "I mean you're good at tearing through strategies, and Max has a load of strategy."**

"**I guess so." I said, "but he's my best friend."**

"**Well, he'll congratulate you like a best friend when the battle's over." Robert said, "and likewise to you. I'm not saying you'll easily win, but you have the ability to."**

"**I know," I said, "Max will give me his best, no matter if we're friends. How could I let him down by not giving him my best as well?" **

"**That's the spirit." Robert said.**

**I looked down for a minute, remembering our conversation in the restaurant. "They all have new blades." I said softly, "They say Tyson's new blade is the best, or it's at least as strong as Kai's. I only saw Rei and Kai's, and they look extremely powerful."**

"**So they've got some fancy new equipment," Johnny said, "big deal, we can take them anyway. We're just as good as they are."**

"**I know we are." I said, "but it's just not going to be easy."**

"**Well we knew that in the first place." Oliver said, "and we knew that after the European Championship."**

"**I'm more worried about Tyson and Kai's power than the others." Robert said.**

"**Why?" I asked, "they're all strong in one element; Kai's is combination, Tyson's is attack, Rei's is endurance, and Max's is defense. All their Special Attacks are based in the element they specialize in."**

"**Well, you're the strategy reader," Enrique said, "what tactics do you suggest?"**

"**I can't tell you how to battle," I said, "Only you can decide that. But I can give you all a few tips. Johnny, you need to fight just as fiercely as Kai does. Kai has loads of strategy though, but if I know him like I think I do, he'll focus on attack against you, so just fight fire with fire. Oliver, Rei's a very wise person with a load of strategy, and his Driger can take attacks very well, not to mention he's extremely fast. You just need to get him into a tight spot and attack him wisely, just at the right time, and the battle's yours. Robert, Tyson has an extremely strong sense of blading spirit, and that will add to his immense power. You need to lower his spirit a little with some hard head-on attacks and then back off, just confuse him a little. Don't entirely change your strategy, but just surprise him, he doesn't adapt to new things very well."**

"**And about your battle?" Robert asked.**

**I paused for a moment, then flopped backwards onto the soft bed behind me, "I have no idea." I said as I sighed heavily, "his new blade probably has newer components than I know of. I mean, I hadn't even heard of an Engine Gear until Max used one."**

"**It's not the blade, it's the Blader. Just think of it like this," Enrique said, "Lee got a new blade and wanted to challenge you. You've already beaten him, right? So even though his blade might be different--"**

"**His strategy would still be the same!" I finished, "So even though Max has a new blade that has newer and more improved parts, he can only control it the way he knows best, his own strategy!"**

"**And what might that be?" Oliver asked.**

"**Attacking an opponent to confuse them and dodging their attacks, looking for an opening to strike," I said, "totally catching them off guard when he releases his special defense-oriented attack. For him, defense is the best offence."**

"**So how are you going to break that kind of strategy?" Johnny asked.**

"**I know!" I said, "If he's going to dodge my attacks, then why attack?"**

**The Majestics looked at me like I was insane.**

"**Don't you get it?" I asked them, "I'll make Max want to attack me by beating him at his own game! If me attacks me first, then I'll just take the damage like he does. I'll only attack when necessary, cautiously, and wait for when Max has given up the fake keep-up attack strategy, and then I'll hit him heard, just as he's switching. His strategy options will eventually run out and he'll have to use a Special Attack, and that's when my Engine Gear will go off. That should hold off his attack, and then I'll be able to release Orelin and finally take him out with just one powerful hit!"**

"**It sounds like that would really drag out the battle." Oliver said, "waiting for Max to decide to attack you."**

"**That's the plan," I said, "To irritate him and then hit him with his own strategy, letting him know that I have memorized his entire strategy."**

"**But what if it takes too long?" Johnny said, "what if you tire out first, Orelin's not exactly an Endurance type, is he? What if Max turns your own strategy against you like you're going to do to him?"**

"**That's just a risk I'll have to take," I said, "but Orelin and I can handle it, I'm sure of it."**

"**We have quite awhile to think about it," Robert said, "we don't fight until tomorrow evening."**

"**That's good," I said, "by the way, I have to make a quick errand tomorrow, I'll be back by the time our match starts."**

"**Be sure you are." Oliver said.**

"**Where exactly are you going?" Enrique asked me.**

"**To Lee's village." I said, "I asked Kenny to make a new Galeon for him, and Rei will take me there tomorrow."**

"**That's great." Oliver said, "he needs a spirit lifter after what happened." **

"**He really needs a good friend like Rei around too." Johnny said.**

"**I think it would really help him out." I said.**

"**Well, that's fine." Robert said, "just be back in time."**

"**You know I will." I said, "but if something happens, have Enrique take my place. I know that he'd do just as well as I would."**

"**No I wouldn't." He said.**

"**Yes you would." I replied, "you know how to beat Max, I just gave you a strategy." **

"**A strategy that only you seem to understand!" He said.**

"**Just trust me on this one." I said.**

"**Fine." He said, "I'll battle if you're not there."**

"**Great!" I said with a large smile.**

" **We need to get some rest." Oliver said, "We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."**

"**You're right." I said as I yawned and stretched.**

**I slid the shoes and socks off my feet and curled up on the bed. Enrique and the others lied down in their own beds. **

**Before I knew it, they were all asleep. How nice that must be, they were dreaming about the battle, while my mind was swirling about everything else. I was trying to still grip everything. It seemed that after Tala had slapped me a that tournament party so long ago, my mind never had a time to settle and think about it. I had gone from battle to battle, and had never thought about it. I had just become angry and didn't understand. I still didn't—I don't think I ever would. **

**My mind kept racing, and soon I was thinking about tomorrow's battle in Beijing. Then I thought of Lee, and what had happened to Galeon. I sat up in bed and looked over my team. What if it happened to them? I couldn't let it. These guys now meant more to me than just a simple team. Since I had come here, they had welcomed me, and made me feel like I belonged. **

**I lied back down, and my eyes felt heavy. So tired, yet I felt like I could spring out of bed at any second. But my eyes were seeming to outweigh my brain right now, and my world was soon black.**

**I got out of bed and walked over to the window. Was I dreaming? I set my hands on the window, and a freezing feeling rippled through my fingertips. It felt—cold––in Egypt. **

**I opened the door and walked outside onto the balcony and sat in a nearby chair. I stared out into the sky and suddenly, I saw something white fall into my vision. I reached out my hand toward the white object, and felt it rest on my finger. I felt a cold sensation as it melted.**

**Snow.**

**Snow!**

'**I must be dreaming.' I thought as more of it started to fall to the ground, covering it at a rapid rate. **

**All the sudden, the landscape itself seemed to melting and transforming. Buildings become more beautiful and familiar, their tips coming to defiant points that seemed to touch the sky. So familiar—then it hit me.**

**I was in Moscow.**

**I turned around to see the hotel building itself had transformed. I was now in a large square of land filled with snow, and there were many spread out buildings around me, clustered together like its own little city.**

**It was—-the Abbey.**

'**Why am I here?' I asked myself.**

**I looked up. The sky was a dark, dark grey, and it seemed that a horrible storm could start any second. It was dark, very dark, but I could still see the shapes of buildings that I remembered. Even if I couldn't see, I'd still know I was near the Abbey. It seemed to send out waves of fear and evil that my brain and heart could pick up anywhere.**

**I walked closer to a circular-shaped building I seemed to remember. All the buildings were made of gray slate and had crosses on top of their pointed roofs, seeming to give it a feeling of innocence and purity. I clenched my fists tightly. Those crosses were nothing but a coverup for the sinister things that took place inside, all formed by Boris. **

**I got to the door of the building and it opened on its own. It seemed I wasn't the only one who knew where I was. I walked inside to see a dimly lit chamber with a beydish in the center. The torches in the room gave off an eerie familiar glow. I walked closer to the dish, my mind going absolutely crazy, as though I had seen a ghost.**

'**Why do I remember this room in particular?' I thought racking my brain for the shattered memory. The answer seemed so close I could taste it, 'it looks just like all the other training rooms, so why is it so important?'**

**Suddenly I heard a voice cry out:**

"**Matt, Matt please stop!" **

**I turned in shock. **

'**Matt?' I thought, 'the Matt I knew--'**

**Suddenly, I saw a small figure run into the room. In the light of the torches, I saw it was a young girl. She looked to be about thirteen. She had long brown hair and her blue eyes flickered in fear. **

'**It's––me.' I said, tears welling in m eyes as I remembered, 'This—this is the day I got Orelin!'**

**She ran towards me and looked around.**

"**Matt–Matt where are you?" She asked the darkness in a pleading voice. **

**Suddenly, I saw another figure step out into the light. It was a young handsome boy. He had glowing blond hair that barley reached his shoulders and he had sea-green eyes, but they had been replaced with a treacherous black. A black I remembered so well–the black that had been in Tala's eyes—the black that had been in my own eyes. I saw him hold out a blade. The blade's appearance shook my heart and I instantly knew what blade it was. **

'**Motoki.' I thought.**

"**You thought you could keep him all to yourself." Matt started. His voice seemed to be teetering between absolutely calm and insanity. He clenched Motoki tight, as though it were his only source of air, as though it kept him alive. "Well not anymore, because it's my turn now."**

"**No Matt," My younger form pleaded with him, "please. Just hand him back to me before I have to take him from you."**

**I sensed an odd brashness in my voice. Had I been holding onto Motoki just as tightly as Matt? **

"**You had your time in Boris's spotlight, but now it's my time." he said.**

"**Why would you want to please that old louse?" I asked with hatred hearing Boris's name.**

"**Why not?" He said, "then, I can have full control of Motoki, and have all the power to myself!"**

"**You can't handle that kind of power." I said smartly, "You already proved that to Boris."**

**Matt narrowed his eyes at me.**

"**You wanna bet?" He asked, readying his launcher, "I'm your backup, so if something was to happen to you I would–"**

"**Matt." I said, finally seeming to come to my senses, realizing what he might do, "Don't do anything crazy."**

"**It's perfectly sane." Matt said with a cackle, "Remove my obstacle, and I'll get what I want."**

"**Matt calm down, please." I said, now being serious. "I was just joking around, you're a great blader, Matt, there's no need to ruin it by being power-hungry. I was just kidding."**

"**Too bad I wasn't." He answered.**

"**Matt, Motoki's controlling you." I said, "he only wants the darkness in your heart. He's just taking advantage of you." **

**Wasn't he doing the same to me though?**

"**You just don't want me to take what's not yours." He said.**

"**Matt!" I yelled loudly with brashness, seriousness, and begging in my voice all at once, "Please stop!"**

"**It's too late Ayia." He said, "You're finished, and Motoki will be mine!"**

"**Matt, I don't care about Motoki anymore, this has gone too far!" I yelled out on the verge of tears. I ran towards him, "Please Matt, stop and think!"**

**He launched the blade at me.**

"**Back up!" he said, "Or face the power of your own Bitbeast!"**

"**Matt no!" I screamed.**

"**Motoki attack!" He screamed. He started to laugh insanely as the dark wolf arose from the blade. He looked even more powerful now. I backed into the wall and watched young me back up as well.**

"**Matt, don't make me--" I started.**

"**Make you what?" He shouted, "Now that your precious Bitbeast is at my hands, you have nothing, NOTHING!"**

**Motoki strayed from younger me and came closer to me as I pressed my back harder against the wall. I had never seen him this close. Our eyes were exactly level, as if he could see me, when my own reflection couldn't. His red eyes burned into mine, and I saw it. **

**True darkness.**

**My breath quickened, and I grasped my shirt, trying to control myself. I couldn't help it. I wanted away from this darkness. But, a small part of me wanted it.**

**Suddenly, I saw something else. I saw Motoki raise an outer section of its jaws in what looked like a smirk, no it was a smirk. It reminded me of–Matt–his smirk and Tala–the smirk he wore when he smiled and talked to me–the smirk he h ad before he–kissed me.**

**I was snapped out of my thoughts when Matt shouted out another command.**

"**Destroy her!" He said. Motoki started to form a large black mist that suddenly turned into a hurricane, making a swirling vortex around me and the rest of the room. The floor started to shake.**

"**Matt NO!" I said as I reached into my pocket and pulled out a white blade.**

'**It's Orelin's blade.' I thought.**

"**Matt, you can't be controlled any longer! I won't let you!" I said, "Never again will you be a slave to this darkness—"**

**My voice got a bit softer and gentler, "like I once was..." I said.**

**I suddenly saw Matt drop to his knees and tears streamed down his face.**

"**A-Ayia!" He screamed.**

"**Matt!" I yelled back.**

"**Ayia, it's so hard! I can't keep in control of this Ayia! I just can't do it anymore!" He screamed as his hands rose up and clamped over his ears and pulled at his golden hair, "Please Ayia, make it stop!"**

"**I'll try Matt!" I shouted, tears welling in my eyes, "just hold on Matt–hold on!"**

**I pulled a crystal out of my pocket.**

"**I don't know what you are, but please help him!" I said as I began to cry and put the crystal on the blade and launched it.**

'**Orelin's crystal!' I thought. **

"**Let him see the light!" I shouted as the blade began to glow. Suddenly, Orelin appeared in a blast of light. It was odd how Orelin seemed to be so beautiful in such a dark, horrific place.**

**I gasped.**

"**Wh-What are you?" I asked.**

**I then heard a voice, Orelin.**

"**I am Orelin, the wolf spirit of Light, coming to the aid of those lost in darkness." It said, "I am the one who can show others the light, and cleanse their hearts."**

"**Please!" I yelled, "Help him see!"**

**Orelin charged for Motoki.**

"**Help me see as well!" I yelled, "help us into the light!"**

**The two collided and began to grapple and snap at each other in the air. Motoki bit into Orelin, and satin blood started to flow, staining its satin fur and flying into the air and onto the floor. Orelin traded the damage back with another bite. Blood fell from Motoki and landed around Matt. **

**Matt was on the ground now, curled up in a ball, hands still over his ears, tears still running down his face.**

"**Matt, please, you have to try to fight it!" I said, "be rid of your darkness!"**

**I saw Matt get to his knees.**

"**Ayia!" He shouted.**

"**Please Matt, please!" I pleaded.**

**He stood. He looked almost lifeless.**

**I looked back into the air and saw Motoki start to grow in size, as Matt seemed to grow weaker.**

'**He's draining his life energy!'I thought to myself.**

"**Stop this, you awful creature!" I shouted as I ran towards Motoki.**

**Motoki stopped what it was doing, and turned around to face me. **

**It looked down at the younger me, and I could tell I had just seen the true evil in the wolf's eyes.**

"**Orelin!" I yelled as Orelin continued to fight. Both of them were covered in scars and bleeding, "end this!"**

**Orelin suddenly began to glow, lighting up the room.**

"**Cleansing Light!" I shouted.**

**The room was filled with light, and both of us shut our eyes.**

**I re-opened them to see Motoki trashing back and forth insanely. It suddenly turned around, and saw Matt. I saw in the wolf's eyes the intention to kill had come back, but now with a different prey. It had gotten all the darkness it needed , but still failed. It was now done with this host, and needed another. It raced to wards Matt, its gleaming claws outstretched, sparkling with death. **

**It was only a millisecond.**

**The dark wolf collided with Matt's frail body, Matt fell to the ground, and blood splattered on the concrete floor.**

"**MATT NO!" I shouted. **

**I saw Orelin absorb back into the its blade and spin into my hands. I ran over to Matt.**

"**No...Matt...no." I said as I held him close to me, his blood soaking into my white uniform. "it's my fault, it's all my fault."**

**I watched this as I began to cry.**

**It was my fault. I knew it was. I shouldn't have done what I had. I should've tried to draw the battle out, I should've—**

"**Ay–ia?" Matt chocked out.**

"**Matt?"I asked, tears pouring down my face and falling onto Matt's uniform that was soiled with blood. The middle of his uniform was torn, revealing his chest. Over his heart, a gash was embedded in his skin, "Matt...it's gonna be okay...you'll be fine...I'll just get Boris to take you to a hospital, and then--"**

"**No Ayia, no." Matt said, "There's nothing that can be done now. I'm going to die."**

**I started to cry more heavily.**

"**Thank you Ayia." He said.**

"**For wh-what?" I asked, wiping my tears. **

"**You saved me from Motoki—from myself." He said, "my darkness is gone, Ayia. But , I feel like there's nothing in me now."**

"**Matt." I whispered.**

"**It's okay Ayia." He said, "you had one choice, and one choice only. This was a game of chance, and I screwed up, big time."**

"**No." I said.**

"**Yes." He said, "I'm still a little angry."**

"**That's just like you Matt." I said with a small smile, "always angry at something." **

"**Hey, but then I wouldn't be me." he said with a laugh, "hey Ayia?"**

"**What?"**

"**Do me a favor, okay?" He said.**

"**What's that?" I asked.**

"**Tell a story about me." He said, "make it a scary one, so no one will ever go near Motoki again."**

'**If only I had followed my own story...' I thought.**

"**Okay Matt–I'll do that for you–you can be sure of it." I said.**

"**Thanks Ayia.' He said, "you know–for everything. I'll miss you."**

"**I'll miss you too." I said. I think that's when it finally hit me.**

**Matt was really going to die.**

**I started to cry even harder.**

"**I can't hold on much longer." He said, his words coming out slower, and every breath seemed to be work. "Goodbye, Ayia. I hope you find the light someday."**

"**Good-Goodbye Matt." I said, taking his hand, "I hope you find peace, wherever you go. I'll always remember you."**

"**I will too." He said. He suddenly caught his breath in his throat.**

"**Sh..." I said hushing him and chocking on my tears, "don't worry Matt, just sleep now."**

"**Bye Ayia."**

"**Bye Matt."**

**His hand went limp, and there was silence—deathly silence. Just me holding a bloody Matt's body, Orelin, and Motoki's blades.**

**I cried.**

"**I'm so sorry Matt." I sobbed, "It's all my fault, all my fault..."**

"**Matt!" I screamed, springing up in bed. I heard Enrique get out of his bed and run over to mine.**

"**Ayia–Ayia what's wrong?" He asked desperately, sitting next to me.**

"**It's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's all my fault." I said, lightly rocking back and forth and crying.**

"**What is?" He asked.**

"**I killed him, Enrique!" I screamed as I leaned into him, crying uncontrollably, "I killed Matt! It's all my fault!"**

"**Sh..." He said softly in my ear, "oh Ayia, I'm so sorry."**

"**Why are you sorry?" I asked. I couldn't control myself anymore. I had started, and I wasn't going to stop anytime soon, "I killed him, I killed him!"**

**Enrique rubbed his arm up and down m back.**

"**It's okay Ayia." He started.**

"**No-no it's not!" I yelled.**

"**Ayia, you told me you couldn't control what happened before." He said.**

"**I did Enrique, I did!" I yelled, "I made him mad, and I ordered Orelin to attack him! If I didn't--"**

"**If you didn't—then you wouldn't here with me!" he shouted, "don't you get it Ayia, it all happened for a reason! If you had given up, or refused to attack, you would have died, and Matt and Motoki would have done what Tala's doing now! You wouldn't be able to stop him, no one would!"**

"**Enrique..." I said, starting to calm down a bit.**

"**I'll admit, Matt dying was an awful thing, but it was meant to happen!" He said, "I wouldn't have known you if you died, the team would be different, and so would I. I---"**

**He paused.**

"**I wouldn't love you." He finished as he kissed my forehead.**

"**Enrique." I said, "I'm sorry, it's just that it's hard to see that again, I just can't take it."**

"**Just calm yourself down." He said, "Everything will be okay tomorrow."**

"**No–it won't." I said, "nothing will ever be the same."**

"**It's okay, Ayia," he said as he lied me down and lied beside me. I felt him put his arm around me, "just sleep now."**

"**I wish I could." I whispered. **

**It was true, I had killed Matt, and I was the only one to blame, but it had happened, and there was no way I would let the same thing happen to Tala. Motoki had killed one person close to me, and he was trying to do it again.**

**My eyes started to get heavy.**

"**Motoki." I said, staring out the window, "I swear, Matt will have his revenge, no matter what it takes."**

**I slowly slipped into darkness.**


	24. Chapter 24: Jump

**Chapter 24**

**Jump**

**I woke up the next morning, my face sore and stained with tears**. **I turned over and saw Enrique sound asleep beside me.**

"**What would I do without you?" I asked the sleeping form.**

"**Who's to say?" I heard him say as he opened one eye. **

"**Who would want to say?" I said as I gave him a small kiss that he returned.**

"**As much as** **I'm enjoying this," he said with a smile, "we need to get ready for our flight." **

"**Yeah," I pouted, "Alright." **

**I got up and grabbed some new clothes. I walked into the bathroom and took a short shower and then got dressed in jeans and a green and brown shirt that had a tie around the middle and the word free printed on the front in light green. I dried my hair, tied it up into a bun walked out to see the rest of the team ready. I must admit, it got kind of annoying that I was the only girl on the team, and we had to get ready separately. Oh well, I still loved my team anyway, boys or girls. **

"**Ready to go?" Oliver asked.**

"**You bet!" I said, picking my Majestics jacket up off my bed and putting it on. We got all our bags and checked out of the hotel, "is everyone going to the airport on the same bus?"**

"**Yeah." Johnny said, "but it's just us and the Bladebreakers." **

**We walked out of the hotel and saw a large bus, the Bladebreakers already inside. I saw Maxy hanging out the window. **

"**Hey Ayia, sit by me!" He yelled.**

"**I will Max." I said with a smile. I loved little Maxy, he was a cutie and he was like the little brother I never had. **

"**Come one you guys!" I heard Rei say.**

**I ran onto the bus and flopped into the seat next to Maxy. We smiled at each other and jingled our bracelets together. **

"**Maxy!" I said.**

"**I'm so glad to see you, Ayia!" He said.**

**I wasn't sure whether to ask the question I wanted to. **

"**How's----your mom and the others?" I asked a little quietly. **

"**She's doing great!" Max said, "and so are the others. They got released today, and they're coming to the match!"**

"**Oh Maxy, that's awesome!" I said as he gave me a hug.**

"**I know, right?" He said, snuggling into my shirt, "I'm so happy Ayia, they could have really been hurt."**

"**Yeah." I said, my mind drifting off to the Demolition Boys and Tala. I remembered what Max had said about Tala when he had seen their Bitbeasts stolen: **

"**We were all in the square, and we were looking at shops." I remember Max saying, "My mom said she knew a shortcut to a near-by restaurant and the All-Stars started to follow her down the alley. I told her I would catch up in a minute and kept looking at a few things. I suddenly heard them all screaming and ran off to find them. I found them all with broken blades and hurt. I looked on and saw Tala with a smile on his face. Then I got angry. Really, really angry, and did something totally stupid. I charged for Tala by myself, not knowing that Motoki was at his right hand. He called out Motoki, who was the one that really did some damage to me and flung me against that wall."**

**Then what he said next, about Motoki, it scared me a bit:**

"**I had never seen something so terrifying. He was so black, with piercing red eyes that seemed to look right into my heart and introduce me to what true fear really was."**

**I gave a small shiver.**

"**Ayia," I heard Max's voice calling me out of my memory, "you alright?"**

"**Fine." I said with a smile.**

"**No one was that badly hurt." Max continued, "Michael's on crutches because his ankle was broken, Eddy's got a broken wrist, Emily's just bruised a bit, and Steve's ACL was torn. My mom was just fine, too. But there was one extremely startling injury."**

"**Wh-" I started, wishing I wouldn't have asked, "What?"**

"**Every one of them have suffered from a broken spirit." He said, "there's nothing worse that can happen to a blader than a stolen Bitbeast and a broken heart and spirit."**

**My eyes suddenly looked sullen.**

"**Yeah, there's nothing worse than a loss like that." I said.**

**Max seemed to understand, "I'm sorry, Ayia." He said, "I forgot about--"**

"**It's fine." I answered quickly. I didn't want to hear Matt's name again because he didn't know him or what happened, and I wasn't up to listen to it, even when it was Maxy.**

"**You're facing me tomorrow, aren't ya'?" He said excitedly. **

"**You know I am!" I said, feeling a little happier.**

"**I can't wait until we battle," He said, "it'll be the coolest battle ever!"**

"**I know," I said, "I can't wait, but I have an—errand to run today."**

"**Oh, what's that?" He asked.**

"**It's supposed to be a secret, but," I said, whispering in Maxy's ear, "I asked Kenny to make me a new blade for Lee." **

"**Really, that's so great!" He said.**

"**I can't wait until he sees it!" I said, I really couldn't wait until Lee saw it, he would hopefully be happy.**

**I forgot, Kenny!**

"**Kenny?" I said, looking frantically around the bus.**

"**Behind you." I heard a voice. I turned to see Kenny.**

"**Oh Kenny. There you are." I said. I hushed my voice, "is it ready?"**

"**Here," he said, handing me a purple and black blade, "just finished it last night.**

**I looked the blade over. It was a bit smaller than the original Galeon, but it was more formed. The claws that used to be on the edges of the attack ring were replaced. The entire top of the attack ring was shaped like the front of a lion's body, but was more circular to fit the shape. The top of the ring was the lion's face, which was roaring proudly. And the bottom was the lion's paws, claws extended. The slot for the Bit Chip was in the perfect spot, right on the lion's chest, where the heart would be. The Bit Chip was just a blank purple one. That, I wanted to change.**

"**Can I borrow something small, Kenny?" I asked, "something to write with?"**

"**Here," He said, handing me a white ink chisel that I started to use to carve around the outside of the Bit Chip three words:**

**Power**

**Faith**

**Spirit **

**I then carved a small message into the center:**

**To the One who Truly has the Heart of a Lion, Lee of the White Tigers**

"**There." I said, "Thank you so much Kenny!" I said with a big smile on my face.**

"**Sure thing." He said.**

**I gave him back the chisel and showed the blade to Maxy.**

"**How awesome!" Maxy said, "He'll love it!"**

"**I sure hope so." I said, one thing I was a little worried about was what if it reminds him of Galeon? I don't want to depress him anymore than he already was.**

"**Something wrong?" Max asked.**

"**I just don't want to depress him." I said, "I mean, seeing this blade could bring memories of Galeon back."**

**I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Ray.**

"**Oh, hey Ray." I said.**

"**You shouldn't worry, Lee will love it." He said, "blading is all that keeps him hanging on, and having this new blade will really help lift his spirits up, Bitbeast or no Bitbeast."**

"**I suppose you're right Ray." I said, "only time will tell."**

"**I'll take you there as soon as we check into the hotel in Beijing." Ray said, "Okay?"**

"**Sounds good to me." I said. **

**I put the purple blade into my pocket. "About how far out is the village?"**

"**Uh—it's a little far..." Ray said.**

**I didn't expect it to be THIS FAR.**

**Ray and I had now been hiking out in the wilderness for about five hours now. I'll admit, China was a beautiful place. Tall, lush, green trees surrounded us and birds chirped in the background, singing sweetly. It would have been perfect, except the fact that every time I took a step, the blisters on my bare feet would sting like crazy, and the beauty would be shattered, and the sweet singing would be cracked by my yips of pain. I didn't cry out that often, but when I did, everyone, and everything could hear me. How I lost my shoes...uh...**

"**Come on, Ayia, we're almost there." I remember Ray saying happily as we came to a large river.**

"**You said that three hours ago, Ray." I said.**

"**It's okay, I promise we'll be there, right after we cross----" he said pointing to the raging river, "that."**

**I gulped. **

"**Th-that!" I said.**

"**Sure, we can do it!" he said enthusiastically, a little too enthusiastically. I wasn't so sure when I looked at the pulsating water that could easily carry me under in it's harsh current. **

"**How do you expect us to cross?" I asked.**

**I saw him walk down to the edge of the river and pull back some reeds to reveal a small path of rocks, little rocks, leading across the river.**

"**By these." He said, gesturing to the rocks.**

"**You---" I started, "Can't be serious----"**

"**Sure I am!" Ray said, "I've done it before."**

"**That's you Ray," I said, "You've lived here for mostly all of your life, and me, I'm from Russia!"**

"**Aw..come on." Ray said, stepping onto one rock, "I'll help you."**

**He held out his hand.**

**I gulped, and took his hand as I got onto the first rock, trying to balance my feet evenly. I lightly stumbled, but Ray held on tight.**

"**It alright." he coaxed me, "don't worry about it, I'll make sure you stay above water--"**

**My foot touched the rushing water, and before I knew it, one brown sandal was torn off my foot and halfway down stream.**

"**For the most part." He said with a laugh.**

"**Sure." I said with a nervous smile. Only one thought was passing through my brain:**

**I'm gonna die. **

**But, we moved to the next rock, then the next. This wasn't going as bad as I thought it would, plus now** **I could breathe again.**

**This was reminding me of something. It reminded me of the things I had faced up until now. My past life in Moscow was so horrible, and so awful, I seemed to have no other choice but to turn and run away from it all. Then I met the Majestics, and at first, to admit it, I was afraid. Afraid of how my past would haunt me, and afraid to love, and when we got into the tournament, I felt like falling. But there was someone there to hold on tight:**

**Orelin, who had helped me move towards the light.**

**Enrique, the one who truly loved me.**

**Johnny, who taught me tag-teaming was possible.**

**Oliver, who showed grace, beauty, and teamwork like no one else.**

**Robert, who at first, didn't like me, but now had become a true leader in my eyes, and I looked up to him.**

**Kai, the one who helped me move on.**

**Max, my first and true friend.**

**Matt, who helped me start my journey towards the light.**

**Tala.**

**Tala.**

**Who taught me to never to give up on someone, no matter how far into darkness they were. Who first taught me what love was. **

**We were almost to the other side, and I breathed a sigh of relief, only to find that a second later it was caught in my throat. The trail of rocks had disappeared, just like my faith in myself had when I thought of Matt.**

"**Now just grab this branch," Ray said, pointing to a large branch of a ginkgo tree that had been toppled near us. The tree sloped lightly into the water and its branches lightly skimmed the surface, it's yellow flowers lightly decorating the top of the water that was eerily still for the moment, its beauty frozen in time. "And jump across to the other side."**

**Ray grabbed the branch, making more golden petals burst into flight and land on the top of the momentarily placid water. He seemed to catch his breath before taking a mighty leap across the gap, and landing gracefully on the other side. He turned back to me.**

"**Your turn." He said.**

**Then it hit me. **

**I was alone. **

**I looked down to see the water had begun to rapidly flow again. And I was standing here, on a small rock, alone, wearing only one sandal. I was on my own, just like I would be during the battle with Tala. Just like I have been during the battle with myself.**

**But, I had a team. I had friends, who could help me over whatever gap I needed to cross. But, during that battle, like now, I would only receive their words of wisdom, the rest was up to me, and only me. But I had to take some risks and win for Tala. **

**I breathed hard as I grabbed the branch, and more yellow petals alighted onto the water, but instead of meeting soft, stagnant water, they were torn under the surface of the wall of water, like I could be. Like the darkness that had tried to drag me and Matt under so long ago----like the darkness that was dragging Tala under now. I needed to jump, I needed to win, no matter what it took.**

**I bit my lip, and jumped. **


End file.
